


Unmade Plans

by fems



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: Sam's life takes a turn in an unexpected direction when she's faced with an unplanned pregnancy. The decision to keep the baby and raise it on her own will alter her life forever. Relationships are put to the test, especially the one between her and Jack. She doesn't know what to expect from him and he surprises her at every turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: see profile  
> A/N: The awesome Amara D'Angeli has been my beta for this fic, but any mistakes are my own. Thanks to MtheT for the title suggestion and XFchemist for the lovely cover art.

Sam walked into the diner and headed over to the Colonel's table. She'd hoped to beat him to it, give herself some time to prepare and relax. His truck had already been parked near the entrance when she arrived, though. She smiled in greeting when she neared him, aware that he'd spotted her the moment she entered the parking lot from his place at the back, near the window.

"Have a seat, Carter."

She slipped off her coat and slid into the booth opposite him. "Thank you for coming, Sir."

He made a dismissive wave with his hand before scooping up a piece of omelet from his plate. "Hope you don't mind I started on breakfast already. Coffee?"

"It's fine," she said, shaking her head at the approaching waitress. "I already ate."

"Actual breakfast? Because coffee doesn't count as a meal, you know."

She smiled at his teasing. "Yes, Sir."

He placed his fork on the plate and gave her his full attention. "So, why are we here on this fine Saturday morning, Carter? Don't get me wrong, the food is good and the company's not bad either but we don't usually... do this."

"I know, thank you for coming, Sir."

"You already said that," he said, as he reached for his coffee.

Sam grimaced, searching for the right words and looked down at where her hands rested in her lap. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that, but it was a hell of a lot harder now that she was actually sitting across from him. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and decided to just come out with it, "I'm pregnant, Sir."

His hand froze midair and his dark eyes scrutinized her face. The expression on his face didn't change and there were no other outward signs of how he was taking the news. Finally, he cleared his throat, "Is this good news or-"

"Good news," she said, biting her lip. "I think."

"Well, then I believe congrats are in order, Carter." He set the coffee cup on the table and gave her a tight smile.

She flushed and played with the hem of her shirt. "I'm… it wasn't planned."

He gave a curt nod, "Ah."

"Doctor Fraiser thinks the naquadah in my blood and some medication I was on interfered with the Depo Provera." Sam wasn't sure why she was trying to explain herself, it was just such an uncomfortable situation and she had no idea what else to say to him. If their roles were reversed she'd feel… well, she wasn't sure what she'd feel, but it wouldn't be anything positive. Betrayed, maybe, even though they had no claim on each other. He still wore the infuriating blank mask he always wore when he was schooling his features, but she supposed that in itself was a sign of his discomfort – and hurt? "Anyway, she confirmed the pregnancy and I've decided to keep the baby."

"And will the baby's father also be involved?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

The question surprised her. It wasn't like him to ask her personal questions and certainly not about her love life, but it seemed he genuinely wanted to know. Sam wasn't going to explain the finer details of the relationship she had with Anders, a fellow physicist she'd known for years and would occasionally meet up with to catch up and… unwind. Besides him and Janet, the Colonel was the only one she'd told about the pregnancy and she knew there would be more questions once word got out. That didn't mean she was required to divulge her personal affairs, though. "Um, no. Not really."

The Colonel took another sip of coffee and nodded, "Ah."

"He supports my decision, but isn't really interested in having children."

"He could change his mind," Colonel O'Neill said, again surprising her.

She smiled at his attempt to sound supportive and shook her head. She'd known Anders for years and was well aware of his views on relationships and children. That was one of the reasons they'd enjoyed such an uncomplicated relationship of sorts. "Thank you, Sir, but he won't. And I'm okay with that."

The Colonel drummed his fingers on the table, before pushing his plate to the side. Clearly, the topic of conversation had made his appetite disappear. "So," he winced and glanced around for any eavesdroppers, "you know this means no more gate travel, right? Pregnant personnel-"

"I know, Sir," she said, interrupting him. He looked almost apologetic telling her, but it had been close to a week since Janet confirmed her suspicions and that had been enough time for Sam to accept the consequences that came with her decision to keep the baby. "That's why I'm telling you now. I've already started a list for possible replacements but I don't know if you'll be able to find someone before our… I mean, SG-1's, next mission."

"Hey, you're still part of SG-1, Carter."

The gentle tone was one he hardly ever directed at her and it made her swallow hard. "Thank you, Sir, but I'll most likely be assigned to lab work until my maternity leave starts." And she had no idea what she would do once that maternity leave was over. Could she go back to SG-1? Risk her life on a weekly, if not daily, basis when she had a child that depended on her?

"I'll talk with Hammond. Make sure he knows this is temporary. And if you decide you don't want to return to an off-world team, then the poor schmuck replacing you might get a permanent position."

She blinked against the tears she felt welling up in her eyes and blamed it on her hormones. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're one of the team, Carter."

"I appreciate it." She held his gaze for a moment longer before looking away. It was time to end the conversation because she could feel her barriers weakening. He'd been so kind and supportive, more so than she could have been if their roles were reversed. "I know this is not… It's an unexpected situation and I figured it would be more comfortable to talk about here than on base."

There was a flash of something in his eyes before he quirked her a small smile. "And I appreciate that, Major. I have to go in today anyway, so I'll inform Hammond about your, um, condition and then we can discuss the necessary changes on Monday. I'll leave it up to you to inform the guys, whenever you want. We don't have to broadcast it yet if you don't want to."

"Thank you." She hadn't decided yet how and when to tell Daniel and Teal'c. As for making it public, she'd wait a few more weeks until she entered her second trimester. When she looked up, she found his dark, unreadable eyes on her and sighed softly. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry… Jack."

His eyes widened in surprise at her use of his first name, but then he nodded and slipped on his sunglasses. His mask was back in place. He got to his feet and shrugged on his jacket, ready to leave. But then he looked down at her, her reflection mirrored in his sunglasses and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Don't ever apologize for having a kid, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

General Hammond was making some final notes on the new recruits they'd just discussed and Jack could only hope he hadn't been too distracted. Despite going home to collect his thoughts, he still hadn't processed Carter's news. The meeting with Hammond had been the only reason he hadn't gotten blind drunk in spite of the early hour and instead he'd gone to the base to kick the crap out of the punching bag.

The meeting was coming to an end, which meant he had to speak up now. "Sir, there's one more thing. I think it would be best to postpone SG-1's upcoming mission or give it to another team-"

"Why is that, Colonel?"

"Because I have to take Carter off the mission roster," he said, sighing. "She's… pregnant, Sir."

"I see." Hammond's eyebrows had shot up to his non-existent hairline and he seemed to be scrutinizing Jack. "I wasn't aware that Major Carter was romantically involved with someone."

"Neither was I, Sir." Jack hadn't realized she'd moved on from her feelings for him either. Perhaps he'd been too concerned with putting some professional distance between them. Had he given her the impression he didn't care anymore? "She informed me about the pregnancy this morning and it wasn't, um, planned. Apparently some medication interfered with the Depo Provera."

The General leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Well, at least we know her birth control shot didn't fail then. Otherwise all the women on off-world teams would have to be screened by the medical staff.'

That hadn't even crossed Jack's mind yet and he made a noncommittal sound. "Carter's decided to keep the baby and we've briefly discussed what this means for her in terms of her place on SG-1."

"She can't go off-world anymore," Hammond confirmed. "Perhaps a reassignment to the Science Department."

"I've told her she can return to the team after she gets back from maternity leave. If she still wants to, by then," he amended. Quite frankly, Jack wasn't sure she'd jump at the opportunity to go off-world once she'd had her baby.

Hammond steepled his fingers on the desk and sighed deeply. "Major Carter's place on SG-1 isn't up for debate, if it's up to me. The question is what to do in the meantime. She'll be a welcome addition to the Science Department but this is not exactly a safe place to work."

Jack shrugged, "I've told her we can discuss the possibilities on Monday. She hasn't told Daniel and Teal'c yet. Aside from us and the baby's father, only Doctor Fraiser is aware of the pregnancy."

"I haven't received a report about Major Carter's condition from the CMO yet."

"Well, the week isn't over yet. Perhaps Fraiser wanted to give Carter a couple of days to think through her options before reporting it. The Doc is aware of the mission roster."

The General rubbed a hand over his chin and cast a glance at the files they'd just discussed. "It seems we'll have to go over those reports again to determine who would be best suited to replace Major Carter on SG-1."

Eyeing the stack of folders, Jack made a face. "I'm not sure a rookie is a good idea, Sir. I'll need someone with experience to replace her."

"I'm sure all team leaders prefer to have the best of the best on their team, Colonel."

"Well, yeah, but we're talking about SG-1, Sir. We're the flagship team and without Carter, I'm down a soldier  _and_  a scientist. Carter's already working on a list of potential candidates."

He nodded, a pensive look on his face. "That's a good idea. We can discuss it on Monday, in our meeting with the SG team leaders. See who's available and what the possibilities are."

Jack knew they were nearing the end of the meeting and started collecting his things. Just the thought of replacing Carter – even temporarily – turned his stomach. The idea of her pregnant, with another man's child, made him feel even worse. He knew full well he had no right to be upset over her choices and actions, but apparently his heart disagreed.

"And how are you doing with all of this, Jack?" Hammond asked, surprising him.

"Um, well, you know I hate to break in new people, Sir," he said quickly. "And I don't like the idea of SG-1 without Carter, she's a valuable member of my team and-"

"I meant on a personal level, son."

Jack schooled his features at the intense scrutiny from the General and shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. He even tried on a small smile, before replying. "I'm happy for her, Sir. I'm sure she'll make a great mom."

* * *

 

Sam felt strangely out of place as she made her way to the briefing room. The briefing for SG-1's upcoming mission had been scheduled for this morning and considering she hadn't received word from the General or Colonel O'Neill, she figured they were going to use the meeting to inform Daniel and Teal'c she was off the team. She felt queasy at the prospect and wondered if she was supposed to tell the guys about the pregnancy. For some reason, she wasn't quite… ready. Not yet. She wanted to keep it to herself a little bit longer, get used to the idea.

Asking Janet to test her blood after their last mission had practically forced her own hand; if the result was positive – and Sam had been pretty sure at that point – the CMO would be obliged to inform the base commander and Hammond in turn would inform her CO. Janet had already done her a favor by promising to update the General at the end of the week, giving her some time to come to terms with what she'd suspected for close to two weeks. She'd needed the confirmation of a blood test and the reassurance that her stubborn refusal to believe she was pregnant hadn't harmed the baby as she continued going on off-world missions.

To avoid blindsiding the Colonel, she'd screwed up her courage to tell him herself. It had been harder than she'd expected, but she was still surprised at how well he'd taken the news. She faltered in her step, wondering what that meant in relation to his feelings for her. But she quickly shook herself and dismissed the thought; even if he still cared more than he was supposed to, getting pregnant with another man's baby pretty much destroyed any hope she'd had for some day. And that wasn't something she wanted to dwell on.

Looking up, she realized her feet had carried her to the briefing room and stepped inside. The Colonel was already seated, sipping a cup of coffee, and she could see the General on the phone through his office window. Daniel was probably holed up in his lab, going over some last minute details for the briefing. She checked her watch and realized she was early, which would explain why Teal'c wasn't present yet – the Jaffa was always exactly on time.

"Take a load off, Carter," the Colonel said and gestured at the chair next to him.

"Thank you, Sir." She felt his gaze on her and wondered what he was thinking. After placing her folder and notebook on the table, she took a seat and reflexively checked her watch again. Her eyebrows rose when the Colonel nudged a cup of coffee her way. He never poured her drinks or anything and besides, Janet would have her head if–

"Decaf," he murmured, avoiding her gaze.

Stunned, she wordlessly reached for the cup. She hadn't expected this from him at all and she could feel tears burning her eyes. Damn hormones. She quickly took a sip of the decaffeinated coffee and nodded her thanks.

He grimaced when he took a sip of his own cup and then cleared his throat, "I spoke to Hammond yesterday. He's gonna pull SG-1 off the mission roster for now."

"Sir-"

"You've got a little more time before it's made official."

"I called to set an appointment for this morning to discuss it in person but he was booked."

"He said he'll try to squeeze us in at the end of the day," Colonel O'Neill replied. He tilted his head a little and surprised her again, "Are you okay?"

She wanted to say something but she heard Daniel's over excited chatter from the corridor and five seconds later, he and Teal'c walked into the briefing room. "Hi guys."

Teal'c took the seat opposite the Colonel but Daniel dropped his files on the table and made a beeline for the coffee to pour himself a cup, before sitting down opposite Sam.

"Have you had a chance to look at the MALP data yet, Sam? I can't wait to see those ruins for myself," Daniel said as he started going over his notes. He absentmindedly took a sip of coffee before continuing, "I hope the storm will die down soon so we can go there…"

"Something wrong?" The Colonel asked as Daniel made a face and trailed off.

He put his notes down, looked at their cups and then glared at his own. "There's something wrong with this coffee."

"Think it's decaf," the Colonel said, before Sam could even come up with something to say. He took a deliberate sip and looked from her to Daniel. "Guess someone in the commissary made a mistake. It's not bad."

Daniel seemed personally affronted and pushed the cup away. "I'll get some actual coffee after the briefing."

The door to the General's office opened and Hammond quickly made his way over to them and sat down in the chair at the head of the table. "Something has come up and we're going to have to cut this short."

"Sir?"

He shook his head at the Colonel as if to say  _later_  and addressed them. "I know you were looking forward to this mission, especially you Doctor Jackson, but unfortunately I'm going to have to postpone it. The latest MALP data suggests the weather isn't optimal yet for a visit, we will have to wait and see if SG-1 can go there on a later date or if it will be assigned to another SG team."

Sam could see the disappointment and surprise on Daniel's face and felt bad for being the cause of the team being put on stand down. A quick glance at Teal'c's face showed he merely raised a brow in surprise but accepted it without question.

"Um, I would really like to inspect the ruins on this planet in person, General," Daniel said, frowning.

"Understandable, Doctor Jackson, but I'm afraid SG-1 is off the mission roster for now."

"What, why?"

Feeling responsible, Sam figured she might as well confide in her teammates. "Daniel-"

"Paperwork," Colonel O'Neill said, interrupting her. "I still have a couple of mission reports to write from the last few weeks and some other administrative stuff to do."

Daniel looked like he wanted to argue that the Colonel was always behind on his paperwork but the warning look he was given made him keep his mouth shut.

"With the new batch of recruits it's been a little hectic," he continued. "You have no idea how much paperwork is involved in those training scenarios and evaluations."

General Hammond cleared his throat and waited until he had everyone's attention again. "I know Doctor Jackson and Major Carter both have projects to work on. Teal'c, I'd appreciate it if you could busy yourself the coming days with training sessions with the new recruits to improve their fitness and fighting skills. The Academy graduates who have successfully completed the training program will be joining us within the next two weeks. Some will be assigned to SG teams and others will have to wait until a spot opens. Of course, there are a couple of additions to the scientific departments as well. The first batch will arrive today."

"It will be my pleasure, General Hammond," Teal'c said, inclining his head.

"Good, you can coordinate with Colonel O'Neill. That will be all for now. Dismissed."

Sam's head was still spinning with all the rapid changes when the General called her and the Colonel over to his office to discuss her 'latest project'. She cast a quick glance at the guys but Daniel seemed too caught up in complaining about being on downtime to Teal'c to have noticed any apprehension that might have shown on her face.

She felt the Colonel's hand brush her lower back as they headed towards the office and flushed, hoping the General wouldn't notice. She stood at attention in front of the desk, even though the Colonel simply plopped down in a chair.

"Please, have a seat, Major Carter."

She nodded at General Hammond and gingerly sat down. "Colonel O'Neill informed me of your conversation yesterday, Sir."

He nodded and steepled his fingers on the desk. "I have also received Doctor Fraiser's report about your condition. First of all, congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, smiling a little. It still felt so surreal, making it difficult to be excited about it.

"I understand you'd prefer to wait with announcing your pregnancy."

"At least until I'm in my second trimester."

The General nodded as if he'd expected the answer. "Two more weeks. I think we can handle that. In the meantime, we need to start looking for your temporary replacement on SG-1. I've already told Colonel O'Neill that your return to SG-1 isn't up for debate. Naturally, the choice would be yours, but I want to assure you the spot remains yours until you say otherwise."

The reassurance meant a lot in their line of work. She'd had her detractors from the moment she was assigned to SG-1 and despite all of her accomplishments, there were still people in the know who didn't want her on an off-world team – either because of her gender or the value of her intellect. "I appreciate it, Sir."

"Carter's already started on a list of candidates, Sir."

"Good," Hammond said. "You two take care of that and then we can discuss it at the end of the week, Colonel. And I would like to talk to you as well about your temporary reassignment, Major. The Science Department would be lucky to have you contribute fulltime, but we'll also need to look at the work environment because of your condition. Next Monday?"

"Yes, Sir," she affirmed. "I have several projects I can work on this week."

"Very well. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam slowly walked around the apartment, rubbing her hair dry with a towel. Taking a long bubble bath had done her a world of good and she finally felt relaxed. And a little tired. Exhaustion had plagued her a lot lately but she figured it was preferable over the dreaded morning sickness. The confirmation of the pregnancy and health of her baby, plus telling the Colonel and General Hammond earlier that week, had contributed to her relaxed state of mind as well. She felt… lighter.

She went into the kitchen to make some tea and thought back to the past couple of weeks. There hadn't been any clichéd pregnancy symptoms that had tipped her off, not really. Nothing that couldn't have been dismissed as a one-time thing down to circumstances. Like that time she'd tossed her cookies off-world, narrowly avoiding the Colonel's boots, and figured her stomach was upset due to the smell of burnt flesh and bad alien cuisine. There had been a couple of headaches, some queasiness, exhaustion and a cold too. But nothing really alarming.

Skipping a period happened every so often, what with her lifestyle, diet and birth control. Like most people at the SGC, she was a workaholic. So, Sam never gave it much thought the few times it happened. She hadn't this time around. There had been a little niggle in the back of her head, but she'd ignored it, figuring she'd just overtaxed her body. Until she also missed her next period. And then she recalled that conference where she and Anders had met up…

Sighing, she dropped the damp towel on the counter and poured herself a cup of tea. It had been well over a week ago that Janet confirmed her suspicions with a blood test and while Sam had made the necessary steps in regards to her career and diet, it still felt very surreal. It was difficult to imagine how much her life would change. She didn't have many friends with children and while her brother had two kids, she hadn't been very close to Mark when her niece and nephew were babies. Sam cast a look around the small kitchen and into the living room and wondered what her apartment would look like a year from now – more lived in most likely, probably cluttered with baby things.

The tea was still too hot and Sam knew Janet would drop by in about half an hour, so she made her way back to the bedroom and took care of the wet towel along the way. She grabbed some underwear and comfortable clothes from her closet and threw them on the bed; it was just Janet, no need to dress up. She undid her robe and moved across the room to hang it up. On her way back, she stopped in front of the full-length mirror and eyed her reflection critically. Her belly was still flat and, placing a hand on it, didn't feel any different either. She supposed her breasts might be a bit fuller as she tilted her head a little and scrutinized them. Her bra had felt a bit snug earlier today, but then she had almost grown accustomed to wearing a sports bra due to her workouts and off-world missions and the fit and feeling of the two types of bra were very different. Her breasts were a bit sore though and felt heavy, similar to when she was on her period.

Moving from side to side, she tried to discern other changes to her body but noticed none. It reminded her of the subtle glances the Colonel had thrown her way since last week and she briefly wondered what he'd seen when looking at her body. She dismissed the though almost immediately; even if he had been looking for changes, he couldn't have seen anything in her bulky BDUs. Sam rolled her eyes at herself and moved away to get dressed. After retrieving a pair of fluffy socks and donning them, she went back to the kitchen for her tea.

It felt like she'd only just curled up on the sofa, pregnancy book in her lap and cup of tea in her hand, when the doorbell rang. She placed her things on the coffee table and walked over to the intercom. It was Janet and after a brief greeting, she buzzed her friend in and walked over to the front door.

Two minutes later Janet appeared with a grocery bag in her arms and a smile on her face. "I picked up some things on my way over from the base," was all she said as she bypassed Sam and entered the apartment.

"Sure, come on in, make yourself at home," Sam joked as she followed her into the kitchen. "What did you bring?"

The CMO rolled her eyes before digging into the bag. "Almost picked up a bottle of wine."

Every now and then, the two of them had what the Colonel referred to as a 'girls night' and simply entailed them catching up, sharing base gossip, drinking wine, snacking and generally just relaxing outside of work.

"I think I still have one," Sam replied. "You're welcome to it. Otherwise it'll just be collecting dust for the next year or so."

"You don't have to abstain entirely," Janet argued, already making her way over to the wine rack. "You can have the occasional glass while pregnant. And it's closer to six months. I mean, even if you want to breastfeed, you can still drink one glass every now and then. Just not shortly before feeding the baby."

Sam grimaced and shook her head. "Rather not take any chances. Already feel like I tempted fate going off-world while pregnant."

Having located the wine, Janet searched the cupboards for a wineglass. "There is no evidence gate travel is harmful for a fetus. We've seen our fair share of pregnant alien refugees."

"I was thinking more along the lines of running for my life while getting shot at."

"Good point."

Sam moved to the grocery bag and peeked inside. "Ice cream?"

Janet smirked and held up her glass of wine in a silent toast. "You're pregnant, you're allowed to get fat."

"I thought you said I had to follow a healthy diet?"

"Vitamins and minerals in the dairy and antioxidants in dark chocolate. It contains fruit as well," she argued, gesturing at the pint. "Doctor's orders."

Sam knew better than to argue with sound reasoning and grabbed two spoons before taking the pint with her to the living room. Janet quickly followed. "Here's to getting fat, I suppose."

Janet huffed as she settled down next to her, briefly eyeing the book Sam had been reading. "You're in real good shape, Sam. And you're practically six feet tall. You'll probably look gorgeous and skinny with a perfect bump the only indication you're actually pregnant."

"Are you sure this is your first glass of wine?"

Janet simply rolled her eyes in response.

Sam took a few spoonfuls of ice cream and savored the taste. It wasn't worth arguing about with Janet. She wasn't really worried about her figure. Even if she did gain a lot of weight, she'd just work it off afterwards. She had always been athletic and enjoyed working out. Correcting the good doctor about her height wouldn't matter either; to Janet anyone over 5'5" was extremely tall. She decided it was time for a change in subject. "How's Cassie?"

"She's fine. Spending the night at a friend's house."

"On a school night?"

Janet took a sip of wine, looking smug. "They have a history project they have to turn in before class. And that thing is huge! I have the evening shift tomorrow, so I can sleep in while the other parents transport that monstrosity and drop them off at seven thirty."

"Monstrosity? Better not let Cassie hear you say that. She's been working on that project for two weeks," Sam said, laughing softly.

"Oh, I oohed and aahed appropriately when she showed me." She paused and dug into the pint with her spoon. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of that too."

"Teenage years are still very far away," she said, placing a hand on her belly.

Janet tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "You say that now, but believe me, time flies. Seems like just last week when the adoption was made official."

She nodded in agreement. "These days you can't even tell Cassie is from… Toronto. She's nothing like that scared little girl we found in the field."

"She's become an all American teenage girl. But enough about my daughter." Janet poured herself some more wine and settled back against the sofa, narrowing her eyes, "We've hardly had time to talk about you and your baby."

It was true. Janet had been confused the moment she asked her for the blood test and Sam was pretty sure her friend had been concerned about the nature of the pregnancy when the results came back positive. They'd only briefly discussed it at the time; Sam had needed to wrap her head around it and Janet had been swallowed up by work.

"I still can't believe you've been seeing someone and didn't tell me," Janet continued, rolling her eyes.

"It's not… I mean, we're not…" Sam sighed loudly and shook her head. "We had sex, Janet. That was it."

She looked at her over the pint of ice cream and raised her brows. "Just the once?"

"I thought you'd be the first person to point out once is all you need, Doctor Fraiser."

"True. That doesn't mean it was just the once, though. Come on, Sam, you promised to tell me more later."

Scraping the bottom of the pint with her spoon, Sam tried to decide how much she wanted to tell her friend. Janet was the closest female friend she had and while they talked about a lot of things, Sam wasn't the kind of person who shared much about her sex life. That was private. "I told you he's someone I've known for a few years now."

Janet gestured with her hand to keep going, an impatient look on her face. "I'm gonna need a little more than that, honey. I could think of several someones, and one in particular, who fit that description."

"It's not… you don't know him, Jan."

"Figured it wasn't him considering how he's been acting."

Sam frowned, wondering what she meant. After Edora and the zatarc disaster, she and Janet had never discussed her feelings for the Colonel. Both well aware of the complications and neither wanting to put the other in an awkward position where they'd have to choose between their friendship and the Air Force. But she didn't have to mention his name either to know who they were referring to. "What do you mean?"

Janet's eyes widened and she held up a hand. "Oh, nothing too obvious. Don't worry. He's just been very… quiet. And when he does talk, he's abrupt and only gives curt answers. I don't think anyone else noticed. Haven't heard any rumors in case you were wondering."

"Oh."

"You never did tell me how he took the news?"

She looked up at the gentle prodding and sighed, thinking back to that day in the diner. "Better than expected, really. He even took the blame for SG-1 being pulled off the mission rotation."

Janet looked like she wanted to say something, but then abruptly shook her head and took another sip of wine. "Have you decided yet when you're going to tell everyone else?"

"I can't really put it off for much longer. Not the guys, at least. I might tell them after my meeting with Hammond, when I know more about my reassignment. As for others… I'll need to get in touch with my Dad. And I have no idea how to tell my brother yet."

"What are you going tell them about the baby's father?"

Sam snorted and set the empty pint on the coffee table. "Subtle."

"All I know is that you've known this guy for a few years, but that I've never met him. Where did you two meet?"

"At a conference. We're not friends in the sense that we regularly spend time together or stay in touch, but we often run into each other at conferences or get in touch if we happen to be in the same city."

Janet's expression changed and she gave her a sly look. "To 'catch up', huh?"

"Yes, to catch up. Hang out together and just talk and relax," Sam said pointedly.

"In bed?"

"Janet!"

The brunette threw her hands up and laughed softly. "I'm just asking! Geez, it's like pulling teeth with you. Why have you never told me about him?"

"Because I knew how you'd react?"

"Oh honey, of course I'd want details!" Janet said, smiling. "I'm a single mom to a teenager and have a very demanding job. I need to live vicariously through your sexual exploits because I'm not having any myself. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough that there's simply no time."

Sam got up to make herself a new cup of tea and took the empty pint with her. "Won't be so much different from my current love life then," she threw over her shoulder.

Janet waited until she'd returned to reply and gestured at her abdominal area. "You're clearly getting  _some_. More than me, anyway."

"You make it sound like it's a regular thing. It's not."

"Wait… you said you met at a conference. Is he a scientist? Oh and you went to that Applied Technology conference two months ago!"

Sam nodded slowly, nursing her cup of tea. "He's a biochemist and an engineer."

Janet's eyebrows shot up and she cast a speculative gaze at her abdomen. "Well, that's going to be one smart baby."

Anders was indeed a highly intelligent man and, like Sam, very rational. It made spending time with him enjoyable and interesting. He was never boring, not to her. But while their intellects were similar and they connected on a physical level, there had never been anything more than warm feelings between them. Nothing really romantic. She had no idea if that was because they were too similar in those aspects or if there simply was no room in her heart for anyone other than Jack O'Neill.

"Sam?"

Pulled from her introspection, she suppressed a yawn and shot her friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Janet, but I'm exhausted."

"Say no more," the Doctor replied. "I'll let myself out. You go and get a good night's rest. Just don't think we're done talking about this."

She made a noncommittal noise and watched as Janet picked up her things and made her way out. Sam wasn't ready to think beyond tomorrow yet and slowly got up, hitting the lights and made her way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Jack closed the door behind him as he entered the office he pretended not to know about and plopped down in his chair. The meeting with Hammond had run late and he was tired and frustrated. There'd been some budgetary issues and the planned training program's off-world facility had nearly been sacrificed but fortunately he and Hammond had managed to sway the brass to keep it in next year's budget and diverge funding from elsewhere. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

The crazy week they'd had wasn't the real reason for his bad mood and exhaustion though. Nope. If he were honest with himself, he knew it was because of Carter. He'd had almost a week to process the fact that she was pregnant but it didn't quite feel real. Oh, he knew it was real, he'd noticed she acted slightly different. She left at a decent hour, for example, and he'd noticed the subtle differences in her diet – he'd even given up his salad on Tuesday because the commissary ran out by the time she joined the guys and him. It was just a little difficult to accept. He hadn't expected her to stay single and pine away for him for however long the war with the Goa'uld would last, but it was just so… sudden.

Jack wanted her to be happy and he didn't begrudge her starting a family with someone else. As a matter of fact, he'd sort of expected it. She was crazy smart, funny, beautiful, caring and young. The thought of someday was what kept him going when shit really hit the fan, but he'd always known it wasn't realistic. He'd had a family once and he wanted her to know the kind of happiness and love that came with it, even if that meant it wasn't with him. He'd just expected some sort of heads-up, a sign that she wanted more than what he could offer and that she would start  _dating_  someone first.

Ah hell, who was he kidding? Jack was pretty sure he'd hate it whichever way it happened. Was it really possible for him to be ready for her to move on? Maybe he was fooling himself and steeling his heart was the most he could do…

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been avoiding Carter and the guys the past couple of days, because of his unresolved feelings over her pregnancy and he was a little worried the guys might pick up on his mood and start asking questions. She didn't deserve that. It was his issue, not hers.

Jack quickly checked his inbox for anything urgent, before he got up to make his way to Carter's lab. They still had to talk about her replacement, like the General had suggested, but they hadn't set a time. Mostly because Jack figured she'd be up to her elbows in doohickeys all day anyway, so he could just drop by when he was ready. But the meeting with Hammond had run long and it was getting late, although he knew Carter was still on base – Hammond had called topside to see if she'd checked out yet at the end of their meeting.

He was in the elevator going up to Carter's lab when Hammond's departing words jumped to the forefront of his mind.  _I know this isn't an ideal situation, son, but perhaps this is a chance for Major Carter to expand her horizons._  It was true in more ways than one. Having a kid would open her eyes to a whole new world, both personally and professionally. If she decided to stay on at the Science Department after her maternity leave, then her career path would take a different turn eventually. She might not make general as a pure scientist but she could end up commanding Area 51 or whatever other kind of major scientific equivalent they'd have by then.

But it was too early to speculate.

Jack exited the car and turned the corner towards Carter's lab, wondering what she'd come up with for SG-1 and how much his life would change because of it. He poked his head in when he reached her lab and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness – the only light coming from her desk light – and locate his 2iC. His heart constricted when he realized she'd fallen asleep, hunched over some files and her keyboard. She must have been exhausted because the few times he actually caught her asleep it was usually oh dark hundred, not barely after supper.

"Carter," he called softly, walking over to her. He nudged her elbow gently, then prodded her shoulder and talked a little louder, "Wakey wakey, Carter."

"Huh?" She murmured, blinking sleepily.

Jack winced as he watched her rub her neck from the awkward angle and waited until she was fully awake to tease her. "Hey there, sleepy head."

Her eyes widened and she flushed. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Sir. What time is it?"

"A little after nineteen hundred hours."

"I can't believe I fell asleep," she muttered under her breath as she started organizing the papers she'd fallen asleep on.

He waited until she looked up at him to raise a brow and vaguely gestured in the direction of her abdomen, "I can."

She scrubbed a hand over her face before reaching for a folder. "That's no excuse. I was waiting for you to finish up your meeting with the General and I guess I just kinda zonked out."

"C'mon," Jack said, grabbing her by the elbow, his mind made up.

"Sir?"

He sighed when she resisted. "You're dead on your feet, Carter. I'm driving you home."

"No, you're not."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and snatched the folder out of her hand. "Uh, yes, I am."

"But Sir-"

"We can talk this," he waved the folder, "over at your place."

For a moment, it seemed like she was going to argue with him but then she just sort of wilted and let him guide her out of the lab. She didn't even bother turning off the lights or locking up the lab, which only proved how tired she was and simply stood by as he took care of things.

Jack hesitated only for a moment and then placed his hand in the small of her back to guide her to the elevator. He usually tried to avoid touching her in whatever way possible, especially the kind that could be construed as chivalrous but he was a little worried that she might just stop walking if he didn't. The car was still on their level and he watched as she sagged against the wall while he punched in the button for the locker rooms. He gently pushed her towards the women's locker room and quickly got dressed in civvies in the men's locker room, before waiting for her in the corridor. He kept checking his watch and was just debating whether to ask a female SF to check in on her, when the door opened and she came out.

She was wearing jeans and a red sweater underneath her leather jacket and he blinked twice before guiding her back to the elevator. They rarely left together and aside from the occasional team night he didn't really see her much outside of the mountain, so it was always a little unusual to see her dressed in civvies. He wasn't aware of what was fashionable and what wasn't but he generally liked her style and she looked really good today in that outfit. Not that he could tell her.

They changed elevators and rode up to the surface in silence. He briefly chatted with the SFs while they signed out, Carter remained quiet although she smiled and waved when the SFs bade her a nice weekend.

"I'll make sure someone drops your Volvo off over the weekend," Jack said as he steered her towards his truck.

"I can get a lift from Daniel to pick it up, I'd rather not have just anyone drive it."

He figured their friend and teammate would have questions though. "Do you have somewhere to be or would Sunday be soon enough? I can drop it off in the late afternoon and have Teal'c pick me up. He's discreet and we already have plans to watch a game."

Carter nodded while he opened the door for her. "Sure, that'd be fine. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Jack said after rounding the truck and climbing in behind the wheel. He buckled in and started the engine, casting her a look. "Temperature okay?"

"Little warm actually."

"Hot flashes?"

She looked surprised and a little embarrassed at the question. "Um, yeah."

"Charlie," he said gruffly.

"Oh. Right."

He wasn't even sure why he'd asked, the question just came out. But he was pleased she didn't press him or apologize for dragging up memories, because she shouldn't have to worry about the effect her pregnancy had on him. That was his problem, he firmly told himself.

"It's fine, I'll just take my jacket off."

Jack waited while she shifted in her seat to get comfortable and struggled with her jacket. His gaze moved over her body and while her stomach was still flat, he saw how she tugged her jeans up a little at the front for a more comfortable fit. And when she leaned forward to slide the jacket off and the fabric of her sweater stretched across her full breasts, he definitely noticed some changes. He quickly looked away and waited until he heard the click of her seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot. They flashed their IDs at the final security point and then they were heading down the mountain.

The drive to her apartment was made in silence. He'd only been there once or twice, to drop her off or pick her up for a team thing and once when the weather had been really bad after they got back from a long mission and he didn't trust her little tin can with all the snow. But Jack remembered the route and didn't have to ask for directions.

"Do you have enough food?"

"Yeah, no need to pick something up."

They passed the grocery and after another fifteen minutes, he pulled up in front of her apartment building. She hadn't fallen asleep again but she didn't look very awake either, so Jack quickly rounded the truck before she got out to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Sir," she said pointedly, although she didn't look annoyed. Just… tired.

He followed her up to her apartment, hand hovering behind her but never quite touching because suddenly the gesture felt a whole lot more intimate now that it was dark outside and they were going up to her place. Jack had never been inside her apartment and he wasn't sure what to expect, but the place was nice. It smelled like her, the scent subtle and familiar yet tempting. There were a surprising number of photographs on the wall in the living room, mostly old family snaps, and he spied a few scientific and military awards through an open door that seemed to lead to a study. The furniture was nice and comfortable, but the place didn't feel lived in. He supposed that was to be expected considering the time she spent off-world and on base; there were times where he barely got home all week.

"Do you want something to drink, Sir?"

"I can take care of that," he said, pushing her towards the comfy-looking sofa. "If you don't mind, that is."

She tiled her head a little, as if thinking about it and then nodded. "Sure, kitchen is over there."

He went into the small kitchen and wasn't surprised to find it practically sterilized. This was Carter, after all. "Tea?" He called out, already getting the water.

"There's probably a beer in the fridge if you want," she replied, along with instructions of which flavor of tea she wanted.

Naturally, everything in her cupboards was neatly organized, possibly color-coded. Jack just shook his head and went about making them both a cup of tea. A few minutes later he came back into the living room and found her curled up on the sofa, jeans exchanged for sweatpants, and the content of the folder spread out on the coffee table.

"Comfortable?"

Her head shot up, a look of insecurity on her face at his question but then it smoothed into a shy smile as he handed her a cup of tea. "I'll admit it's better than my lab."

"You feeling okay, Carter?"

"I'm fine, Sir. Just tire easily these days."

He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her to figure out whether she was being honest. It wouldn't do if she was pretending to be fine when she wasn't. There was more at stake now than just her health, after all; she was almost eleven weeks pregnant. He still had a hard time believing she was already that far along without anyone noticing.

In hindsight, there were a couple of indications though. Like her practically throwing up in his lap a month ago and blaming it on alien cuisine, some moodiness, looking tired recently, and how she'd been snoring on their last overnight mission. She'd blamed the snoring on a head cold, but he recalled how Sara had experienced the same thing while pregnant. Something about hormones and swelling of membranes in her nose, if he recalled correctly. He gave Carter another onceover before settling on her face. After a moment in which she regarded him with mild amusement, he figured she was telling the truth. "Okay."

"If you're done…" She said dryly, letting her voice trail off while she raised an eyebrow. "These are the candidates I've settled on."

"Quite a list."

She nodded at the paper she'd just given him and then indicated the others still in the folder. "I pulled their personnel files and latest assessments, including performances in training scenarios and off-world if they've actually already been through the gate. I wasn't entirely sure of what you were looking for-"

He smirked and interrupted her, "Guess a Carter 2.0 would be too much to ask for?"

"No promises, Sir."

"I told Hammond I'd prefer someone with actual off-world experience," he said. "Let's face it, Carter, without you I'm down a soldier and a scientist. Not to mention a damn good 2iC."

She flushed prettily and ducked her head. "I've categorized the list you have there in order of qualifications. The top have both military and scientific backgrounds, the ones with most field experience are ranked highest."

Jack took another look at her very comprehensive list and saw what she meant. "Ah and then they're split up in either military or scientific qualifications."

"The number behind their names is the years in service or work experience in their scientific field."

"There's a lot of different fields here."

She shrugged, "There weren't any qualified theoretical astrophysicists with engineering experience or skills, but I figured we shouldn't limit ourselves to what we currently have on other teams. I took into account the kind of missions we usually do and how different scientific expertise could have contributed to those."

He frowned at the paper as he scanned through the expertise. "What the heck would I need a theoretical computer scientist or a theoretical astrochemist for? What… crystallographer, rheologist, pedologist, palynologist? Carter, did you make this stuff up?"

"I did not make it up," she said, chuckling softly. "Honestly, Sir, those are qualified people that could really contribute."

"They're read into the Program? Are they part of the Science Department's geek squad?"

She rolled her eyes at him, before leaning over and pointing at a symbol behind the palynologist's name. "That means they're already read in. The SGC, Area 51 and Pentagon symbols mean-"

He held up his hand and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, not all of the scientists are aware of what we do. The ones who don't even know about the SGC probably aren't suitable for SG-1. There'll be no time for them to adjust and if they've never seen combat, well, I don't think Hammond or the brass would appreciate me losing a bunch of great minds on trial runs."

"Sir, they're not all bad. Just because they're not military doesn't mean they can't think on their feet or defend themselves."

"Carter, the majority of scientists are more like Daniel – or God forbid, that Folger guy from the Science Department – than like you. I really don't need another hopeless scientist to train for combat as we go."

She snatched the paper from his hand and tore it in half, tossing the top half in his direction. She looked distinctly pissed, although he had no idea why. He'd  _complimented_  her skills, for crying out loud. "Fine, then pick one from the doubly qualified candidates. Sir."

Jack raised a brow at her and picked up the paper from where it had landed next to his leg. He thought it best not to call her on her mood. Or hormones. "Which would you pick?"

"It's not my call, Sir."

"But I would like your opinion," he said patiently. "Hammond and I briefly discussed it with the other team leaders. We didn't say anything about you, just a hypothetical about adding more qualified scientists to the teams and who they'd recommend from the few times they've had some on their rotation. I recognize some of the names they mentioned."

She sighed and looked a little mollified. "I know several of those people personally."

"Probably helped Hammond recruit them?"

"Some, yes."

He nodded, "Okay, so who'd you pick to replace you?"

Carter furrowed her brow and started browsing through the folder in front of her. "Well, like I said earlier, I wasn't sure what you were looking for. But if you want one person to replace me temporarily rather than rotate different people, then I'd go for one of these."

"Any of these three ready to go?"

"Four," she said, adding another file to the ones she'd just handed him.

Jack opened the top file and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not taking Hailey. I'll be glad to be rid of that pain in the ass once all of this year's suitable Academy graduates have completed the training program."

His 2IC smirked and took back the file. "Are you sure, Sir? Her fields of expertise are physics and computers."

"Carter, I'd rather take the palynologist."

"Yes, Sir."

He couldn't help but bask a little in the smile he'd elicited from her. It had been a while since he'd seen her smile that smile and even longer since it had been directed at him, he suddenly realized. "Out of these three?"

"Lieutenant Isaacs. He's twenty-eight, has degrees in meteorology and geology, has gone off-world a couple of times with other SG teams when his expertise was required and he's handled himself well on those occasions."

"Twenty-eight?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Sir,  _I_  was twenty-eight when SG-1 was created."

Oh, crap. Jack took a sip of lukewarm tea to give himself a moment to come up with a response. "But you were a captain and you'd seen combat."

"You didn't want me on your team either."

"Not until you offered to arm-wrestle me, I admit," he said, smirking.

Carter rolled her eyes at him and tapped Isaac's file. "He'll need guidance and probably some more training, he'll definitely need to improve his hand-to-hand combat and you probably shouldn't let him and Daniel alone or they might bond over their love of rocks, as you like to call it. Sir. But I think he has the potential to be a good fourth and if I return after the baby, then he could easily find a place on one of the other teams."

It didn't escape Jack's attention that she'd said  _if_  rather than  _when_ , but he figured she didn't know what she'd do after yet either. "Okay. Then I guess we've got your temporary replacement."

"Don't you want to read his file, Sir? Or at least meet him?"

"Nah, where's the fun in that? Hammond sprung you on me and that worked out fine, wouldn't you say?"

She looked at him funny and shook her head, sighing. "Sir-"

Jack was quick to interrupt, though. "I trust your judgment, Carter. We've been doing this for almost five years now, I think you know what's required of someone on the flagship team."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Hey, if it doesn't work out, we'll still have a whole list to pick from."

She smiled a little and started collecting all the papers and files and put them back in the big folder they'd taken with them. Taking the list from him, she quirked a brow, "Half a list, anyway."

Jack clasped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully. "Either way, we're done for now. I'll inform Hammond over the weekend and drop your car off on Sunday. You go get some sleep, Carter. I'll let myself out."

"Okay," she said, handing him the big folder. "Good night, Sir."

"G'night, Carter."


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had been spent working for the most part, although there had been some drinking involved one night and going to a game with Teal'c on the other. Hammond agreed with Jack's – and Carter's – choice for Lieutenant Isaacs and on Monday they'd worked on putting everything for his and Carter's reassignments in motion. Jack had briefly talked to Carter that day and she'd given him a heads-up about telling the guys today and he'd promised to be there when she did.

They were still a team.

Jack knew Daniel and Teal'c had work of their own to do and there wasn't anything scheduled for the team, so he swung by the commissary to pick up lunch – and just to be sure he added some things for Carter – and made his way over to Carter's lab. The door was open so he didn't bother knocking and went right in.

Carter looked up, wide-eyed and a little anxious. "Oh, hi, Sir. Can I help you with anything?"

"Expecting someone else?"

She made a face and put down the tool she was using to poke at some doohickey. "I haven't seen Daniel and Teal'c yet. Today or yesterday. Figured Daniel would drop by at some point to check in with me."

Jack put the tray with food down on her workbench and quirked a brow. "Haven't seen them since last week?"

"Well, I saw Teal'c when you dropped off my car on Sunday," she said, hesitant. "I may have been screening my calls over the weekend."

"Ah." He knew she and Daniel talked  _a lot_  about who knew what and they did it on base as well as the few weekends the team actually spent at home. Neither of them had been working this weekend, the only reason Jack had to was because he was Hammond's 2IC. "But you still plan on telling them today?"

She made a noncommittal noise and reached for the blue jello on his tray.

"Ack! Salad first," he said, fending off her hand with his fork.

"You do know I'm not a child?"

Jack raised his brows at her dry tone and pushed the salad her way. "I know you're a grown woman who gets caught up in her work and therefore hasn't bothered to feed herself yet despite it being past lunchtime," he said. "And Fraiser will use the big needles on me if she finds out I gave you jello for lunch when she's put you on a healthy diet."

She looked surprised that he'd called her on it and reluctantly took the salad. "Fine."

"So," he said after they'd both taken a few bites of their meals, "should I call Daniel and Teal'c over?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"I figured."

Carter stopped eating and sighed. "I know it's ridiculous, because they're my friends. I just don't want them to think I'm abandoning them."

Frowning, he cast her a curious glance. "Why would they think that?"

"Because I'm leaving the team."

"For a pretty damn good reason, I'd say."

She shook her head, as if dismissing his argument. "The timing isn't right. We're in the middle of a war."

"These things don't always go as planned, Carter," Jack said gently. "And we have no idea how long this war is going to take. It could be years, but it could also be decades. No one's expecting you to put your life on hold in the meantime."

To his surprise, his reassurance seemed to have the opposite effect on her. She looked upset and turned away from his gaze, instead refocusing on her salad. He watched her in silence, his own meal forgotten as he tried to figure out what he'd done wrong. It couldn't simply be the idea of the war with the Goa'uld dragging on for many more years to come. She was the smart and rational one, surely she knew. It took him a moment longer to wonder if they had still been speaking about the guys.

Maybe she thought his words reflected how he felt about her and… the situation.

He cleared his throat and waited until he had her attention. "They'll be happy for you, Carter."

"I…" She sighed and her eyes were glistening. "I don't want to disappoint… anyone."

"You won't," he said. "All we want is for you to be happy."

She nodded and threw the nearly-empty salad bowl in a trashcan, before reaching for the jello. A small smile tugged on her lips as she dug in with a spoon. "Okay. I'm ready."

Jack dialed Daniel's lab and told him to find Teal'c and get to Carter's lab. He hung up before Daniel started asking questions. He could tell she still wasn't entirely at ease and had to admit to himself that he wasn't looking forward to hearing it again, the memory of that day in the diner fresh in his mind. "They're on their way."

"You don't have to stay," she said, as if reading his mind. "Sir."

"I'll stay. We're a team and this affects the team."

A silence descended on the lab as they waited for their teammates. Carter was digging into her blue jello, but Jack's appetite was completely gone. He took an occasional sip of coffee but mostly he was just focusing on keeping his cool. It wasn't so much her words of explanation he dreaded but the inevitable questions that would follow, he realized.

Carter had just placed the empty bowl of jello on the tray and gave him a shy, uncertain smile when Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

"Major Carter, O'Neill," Teal'c said, inclining his head in greeting.

Daniel followed him into the lab, looking from Carter to Jack. "Um, hi, guys."

Carter greeted them with a warm smile, while Jack just nodded in acknowledgement and took the tray out to the corridor. He handed it to a passing airman with instructions to return it to the commissary – privilege of rank – and then stepped back into the lab, closing the door behind him for privacy.

Daniel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Um… what's going on, Jack? Some sort of secret briefing?"

"No, Daniel," Carter said, shaking her head.

Jack made his way over to the counter to Carter's right side and took up position leaning against the edge, careful of the blinking machinery on it. He waited a beat but when Carter didn't proceed, he spoke up, "Something's happened and it affects the whole team-"

"Is that the real reason General Hammond pulled us from the mission roster? I thought it was strange and I couldn't help but notice you having a lot of meetings with him and-"

"Perhaps it would be wise to let O'Neill or Major Carter continue, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, interrupting their overzealous teammate.

"It's not what you think, Daniel."

Jack wondered what Carter was alluding to and about the curious look on Daniel's face, but figured this was her reveal to make so he'd just stand by and listen.

She took a deep breath, cast a quick glance at him over her shoulder and then faced their teammates again and continued, "What the Colonel was referring to is that I'm being reassigned-"

"What?" Daniel blinked owlishly behind his glasses, before sliding a look to Jack. "Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, Daniel."

"Pregnant?"

Jack took a deep breath when he felt both Teal'c and Daniel's eyes slide to him. Teal'c was merely inquiring but Daniel looked positively gleeful. Oh, crap. He figured he'd just remain the supportive CO and let Carter decide how much she wanted to tell them, so he started to explain, "Pregnant personnel aren't allowed through the gate or on SG teams. The reassignment is temporary, assuming Carter will want to return to SG-1 once her maternity leave is over."

"Oh wow," Daniel said, again glancing at Jack. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone, Sam."

Gritting his teeth, Jack glared at him but the archaeologist either had become immune or was simply oblivious due to his misplaced excitement.

"I'm not…" She trailed off, clearly searching for the right words.

Daniel pre-empted whatever she was going to say with another question, though. "Is the, um, father anyone we know?"

The accompanying smirk thrown his way socked him in the gut. It only served to drive home the hurt over the revelation all over again and remind him that Carter wasn't his. He gripped the edge of the counter to control his emotions and stay put to support her.

"No, Daniel, it's not-" Carter broke off and cast another look over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide and almost apologetic, before turning back and shaking her head. "No, it's not anyone you know."

"But Sam-"

Teal'c broke in with his deep voice, effectively shutting Daniel up, "Are you well, Major Carter?"

She smiled as she turned towards the Jaffa and Jack caught sight of the way she subconsciously touched her abdomen. "Yes, thank you, Teal'c. It's mostly exhaustion plaguing me."

"Drey'auc suffered similarly when she carried our son," Teal'c said as he walked up to Carter. "I wish to offer you my felicitations and support, Major Carter."

Carter looked a little surprised when she was swallowed up by a hug from Teal'c but sported a watery smile when they broke apart. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Daniel's brows were knitted in confusion but then he seemed to catch himself and came up to hug Carter as well. "Yeah, of course, congratulations, Sam. And I'm here for whatever you need."

"Thank you."

"So, um, how far along are you?"

She smiled and looked down, hand on her abdomen. "Almost twelve weeks now."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh wow, that's- wow, you're almost in your second trimester, already."

"Carter will be temporarily reassigned to the Science Department," Jack said, cutting in. "Effective immediately. So far, only the four of us, Doctor Fraiser and the General are aware of the reason and it's up to Carter to decide when she will inform others. We've gone over a list of candidates to find a temporary fourth on SG-1 and discussed our choice with Hammond. We've settled on Lieutenant Isaacs, who will be briefed and reassigned to SG-1 per next week. It might take a little longer before we're back on the mission roster, though."

"I really think the Lieutenant will be a good fit," Carter added, with a small smile.

Jack clasped his hands, figuring that was enough information for now. "I think that's all for now. Let's allow Carter to get back to her doohickey."

Daniel smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "I'm happy for you, Sam."

"As am I, Major Carter. May your offspring be as brave, brilliant, compassionate and strong as you," Teal'c said, uncharacteristically pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then he opened the door and preceded Daniel out of the lab.

Jack clasped her shoulder when he realized she was overcome with emotions and squeezed gently, trying to convey his support in the only way he was allowed. "Told you they'd be happy for you, Carter," he said, before taking his leave.

The guys were waiting for the elevator when he got there and he gritted his teeth when he realized the car was empty. Daniel immediately opened his mouth as the doors closed behind him, but Jack wasn't ready or willing to discuss his feelings or whatever it was Daniel was intent on. "Can it, Daniel."

"But Jack-"

"Let us refrain from speaking on the matter," Teal'c said.

Jack exchanged glances with the Jaffa and nodded in gratitude, before getting off on the level of his office and making a quick getaway.

* * *

Sam woke up on the sofa and groaned quietly as she realized she'd fallen asleep again. It was mindboggling how much sleep her body suddenly required. She was pretty sure she'd slept more in the past couple of months than she had the whole of last year. She suppressed a yawn and stretched lazily, before eyeing the clock on the wall. It wasn't bedtime yet and although she'd just slept for two hours, she was still tired.

Looking down her body, she tugged her shirt down a little as it had crept up to expose her stomach while stretching. Her skin was sensitive to the touch and she took a moment to gently caress the skin of her belly. Some days, the feeling of her clothes or even a gust of wind was enough to irritate but she'd also quickly discovered that it could be pleasant. Like now, it wasn't arousing per se, but it made her body hum contentedly. She quietly marveled over the changes in her body, smiling when she felt the tiniest hint of a bump as her fingers snuck just below the waistband of her sweatpants.

She tried to come up with a reason as to why she had to get up and do something productive like she'd normally do, but realized there really wasn't anything for her to do. Her reports were written, emails handled, she'd peer-reviewed a couple of articles – not that they could publish them outside of the SGC's internal network – and there wasn't even a backlog to speak of when it came to her projects. And the General had banned her from returning to the SGC for the weekend unless she was called upon, so she decided to just… laze about for once in her life.

The week had gone by pretty quickly, probably because she'd spent most of her time working on some shelved projects. She was glad she'd told the guys – with the Colonel's support – at the beginning of the week or she'd still be hung up about it. Teal'c had been especially caring and supportive after he learned the truth, which surprised her. It also made her wonder about the role of fathers in Jaffa society. Something to ask him about one day. If she were honest, she'd expected that sort of behavior from Daniel and while he'd been nice enough, she felt like there was something bothering him. And she was worried it had to do with the paternity of her child.

The looks she'd seen him give her and the Colonel in the lab… well, it had stung. She frowned at the reminder of that moment. It had been clear for a while now that Daniel and Teal'c were aware of her feelings for the Colonel – and possibly his for her – but it wasn't as simple as Daniel seemed to think it was. And it hurt to realize he was disappointed in her. Not over leaving the team but the man she'd slept with, apparently. Or perhaps, she thought angrily, that she'd decided to keep the baby when she found out she was pregnant and it wasn't Jack O'Neill's baby.

She'd just worked up to fuming when the phone rang and she frowned, wondering who'd call her at this hour on a Friday evening. For a moment she wondered if it was Daniel and whether she wanted to talk to him, before getting up and checking caller ID – it was her brother.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and sat down on the sofa. "Hi, Mark."

They made small talk for a while and she politely inquired about his family, even though she was only listening with half an ear. She hadn't decided yet how or when to tell her brother she was pregnant, but figured now would be as good a time as any. They didn't call all that regularly after all, maybe it was a sign.

"Actually, I do," she said when he inquired about whether she had anything new she wanted to share. Usually, she would just mumble something about work and how excited she was about a new project or trip without going into details, but not today. "I'm pregnant."

"Well," Mark said after a moment of silence, "I wasn't expecting that, to be honest. I had no idea you were even seeing someone, never mind starting a family!"

Biting her lip, Sam steeled herself for what she knew would be his disapproval. "I'm not in a relationship, Mark. The pregnancy wasn't planned."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she said, wryly.

There were some noises coming from his end and she realized he was moving to somewhere more private, probably his study. "What happened, Sam? I mean, I  _know_  what must have happened, but you're always so careful and rational in everything you do… You're the last person I would have expected to accidentally fall pregnant."

"I know-"

"It wasn't…" He interrupted, before trailing off. A sound of frustration came from him before he spoke again. "Is everything okay? Did it… you know, was it, er, consensual?"

Sam swallowed against a sudden lump in her throat at his concern. They'd never been close as adults, really, due to the breakdown of their family after their mom died and while they had reconnected a couple of years ago, this was… new. Stupid hormones. "Yes," she said, clearing her throat. "There's no need to worry, Mark. I was on some medication that interfered with my birth control."

"Oh." He was silent for a few seconds and she wondered if he was processing or simply searching for something else to say. They weren't great at keeping in touch or communicating over the phone. "So, you're gonna be a mom, huh? Gosh, that's great, Sam. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"What did Dad say?"

She winced at the question, her own insecurity popping up again. "I haven't told him yet… He's away on a consulting job for the Air Force and I've sent word to where he's stationed, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"Still keeping busy in his retirement, hm? Sounds like him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled, Sam."

"Well, I don't know about that..."

Mark chuckled softly over the phone. "You're his pride and joy, even if he doesn't say it."

Playing with the phone cord, she sighed. "I don't know. I've been reassigned to lab work because of the pregnancy and that means putting my career on hold, for now."

"Can't you go back to your previous assignment after the baby's born?"

"I've been assured I can, but I don't know how I feel about that yet. I'll have to think of what's best for the baby, too." She had never told Mark the specifics about her job, she couldn't, but she'd told him that her position with deep space radar analysis required frequent traveling. She had no idea if he bought the excuse, but he was smart enough not to question her – or their Dad's – assignment. "Even if I go back, it'll mean pausing my career track for practically a year. I still remember how disappointed he was when I wouldn't use his connections to go to NASA."

Mark made a noise of agreement. "Does that mean you'll be doing it on your own? Raising the baby, I mean."

"Yes," she said simply.

"Wow, that's quite a responsibility. The father won't be involved at all?"

She briefly wondered if it was her own sensitivity on the issue or if he was afraid to ask if she even knew who it was, but quickly dismissed it. It didn't matter what people, even her brother, thought of her. She had nothing to be ashamed of. "No, he's not interested in having children and that's fine with me. He's always been completely upfront about it."

"You've known him for a long time?"

Grimacing, she silently berated herself for letting it slip. "A while. He's a fellow scientist."

"Do you work together?"

"God no," she said. "He works in Europe, we often come across each other at scientific conferences and such."

"Is he an American working abroad?"

Sam had no idea why Anders' nationality mattered to her brother. "No, he's Swedish. Why?"

"Just curious. I guess it would be difficult to raise a baby across continents and with the father speaking a different language."

"His English is just fine, Mark. Did you know that Sweden is in the top five of English proficiency among Europe?" She wasn't sure where the inexplicable need to defend Anders came from, but figured it was probably because he hadn't asked for any of this either. "He's fluent in several languages, actually."

Mark sounded genuine when he muttered an apology. "I'm just… I don't know, trying to understand the situation, I guess. And maybe I'm trying to look out for you, too."

Feeling a little mollified, she sighed and waved away his apology. "It's fine, but I'm a big girl, Mark."

"You're still my sister."

"I know and I appreciate your concern."

He chuckled softly, "But you'd rather I shut up about it?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Something like that."

"So, what's his name?"

"What?"

"The baby's father, Sam. What's his name?"

Sighing, she relented, not seeing a reason to keep it from him. "Anders Karlsson. Why?"

"Now I can look him up in a search engine on the internet."

"Mark…"

"Fine, fine," he said, relenting. "I won't do it. But I don't think it's right that he's not supporting you."

She stretched out on the sofa and felt exhaustion creeping up on her. "He's offered financial support but I don't feel right about taking his money. It's my decision to keep the baby, not his."

"You do know how expensive having kids is, right?"

"It's not like I've ever been a big spender, Mark. I'll be fine."

He sighed, clearly disagreeing but knowing her well enough not to argue. "Okay, whatever you want. So, when are you due?"

She told him that she'd just entered her second trimester and smiled when he went to get a calendar to write down her due date. They chatted a little more before another yawn overtook her and she told him she was tired. He promised to check in on her more frequently and made her promise to call him or his wife if she needed help.

After they ended the call, she got up and headed for the bedroom. Now all that was left was telling her Dad…


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Sam's official reassignment when she started feeling the full effects of it. Just last week, Lieutenant Isaacs was temporarily assigned to SG-1 and he'd started training with the guys. She'd still had lunch with them on a few occasions and even breakfast with Teal'c twice. It hadn't felt that different from being on downtime.

Up until yesterday, when SG-1 went off-world.

Without her.

She was antsy. They were late. They should have been back by now. Hours ago, actually. There had been no communication, either. And she was starting to wonder about Lieutenant Isaac's abilities. Maybe she'd made a mistake recommending him to the Colonel. Maybe he shouldn't have taken her word for it and checked out the candidates himself.

They'd spent over a week training with Isaacs though, she reminded herself. In the gym, on the range, a couple of lectures by Daniel about the Goa'uld and their language, even one trip to the Alpha Site for a training scenario with a couple of other newbies. Not that she had been there to see with her own eyes how the young Lieutenant performed, but none of the guys had complained about him. Well, not much anyway. Apparently Daniel thought he got distracted too easily, which she found amusing. And the Colonel kept telling her it wasn't the same with Isaacs, but she didn't know if he was actually disappointed in him or if he was just saying it to make her feel better.

She eyed the phone, debating with herself whether she should call the control room. She'd already stopped by twice today and she didn't like the looks she'd been given. And, really, what could they possibly know that she didn't at this point? If SG-1 had made contact, then she would have heard about it because it would be an unscheduled gate activation – and there had been none, all afternoon.

Her tea had long gone cold and she decided a walk to get a new cup would be the best distraction she could get. She had stopped paying attention to the computer model she'd been working over an hour ago, anyway. As she saved her progress and put her things away, she heard the telltale sound of heels heading her direction. By the time she got out from behind her workbench, Janet appeared in the door opening.

"Hey," she said, smiling at the petite Doctor. "Did you need something or can you accompany me to get something to drink?"

"Just came to see how you were doing," she replied. "No news yet, I take it?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I've just been beating myself up for not being there with them."

"I think they'd rather have you here, safe and sound."

"I know, I'm just worried."

Shrugging, Janet took her arm and steered her towards the corridor. "They're probably just holed up somewhere waiting out the bad weather or something."

"I suppose it's a good thing my replacement has a degree in meteorology then," she said dryly.

Janet swiped her card for the elevator and hit the button for the infirmary. "I have an idea."

Sam looked at the mug in her hand and sighed. "Can I get some tea in the infirmary?"

"No, but you'll get plenty of water to drink."

"Just one glass is enough," she said as the doors closed. "I kept running towards the bathroom all morning."

"You're going to need a full bladder for what I have in mind."

"Janet?"

The Doctor steered her in the direction of the isolation rooms rather than the medical bay when the doors opened again. "Now that news of your pregnancy is out in the open, we don't have to sneak around anymore. I can use that new ultrasonography machine to take a look at the baby."

After getting the positive results from the blood test, Janet had performed an ultrasound to make sure the baby was healthy despite the off-world missions Sam had undertaken. But the machine had been one of the older ones they typically used to check for any hitchhiking Goa'uld and the imagery hadn't been the best because of the recalibration for its new purpose. It was enough for Janet's trained eye, but Sam had barely been able to make out anything at all.

"Are you sure?" She asked when they entered the isolation room.

Janet immediately walked over to a machine in the corner. "Sure, I'm the CMO, I get to decide when to use it. I'm going to set this up, in the meantime drink some water. At least two cups."

Sam made her way over to the faucet in the corner, exchanged her mug for a paper cup and did as instructed. She was sipping on her third cup when Janet was ready for her and told her to make herself comfortable on the exam table. She took off her BDU jacket before she lay down and waited expectantly.

"Nervous?"

"A little," she said, taking a deep breath. Then she rolled her shirt up to under her breasts and undid her BDU pants, revealing the slight swelling of her lower belly.

Janet reached for the gel and smiled down at her. "Nice little bump."

She couldn't help but grin proudly, not even bothered by the cold gel on her abdomen. She held her breath while the wand moved over her slight bump and waited for the heartbeat she'd heard last time. It took a few seconds but then the rapid beating sounded through the room and she was overcome with emotion.

"Heartbeat sounds good," the Doctor commented. "Now let's take a look at the screen. Look, there's your baby, Sam."

"So tiny," she murmured, eyes glued to the shape of a perfectly formed miniature baby.

Janet hit some keys and moved the wand around a bit more. "He or she measures just a little over four inches, which is actually above average at this stage. How tall is the father?"

It took a moment for the question to register and she tore her eyes away from the screen at the sound of her name and cleared her throat. "Um, I'm not sure. About 6'1", possibly 6'2"."

"Of course he is," she muttered, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Looks like it's going to be a tall  _and_  intelligent kid, then."

"As long as the baby is healthy," Sam said.

Janet pointed out some other markers on the screen and explained that the hands and feet already had their shape, but would develop further in the coming weeks. "Have you gotten in touch with the obstetrician I recommended?"

She shook her head without taking her eyes off the baby on the screen. "Not yet."

"Well, you should. Soon. She's read into the Program, just the basics. I want you to deliver the baby here just to be safe."

"Why?"

"Because of your blood chemistry," Janet said as she reached over and paused the baby's image on the screen. "We'll have enough of your blood and plasma stored here in case there are complications and you need a transfusion."

Sam nodded, knowing she was just looking out for her. "Okay."

Janet started putting away her things and tossed her a paper tissue to clean her abdomen. "I can print you a photo with this machine. Give me a minute."

Sam cleaned herself up, righted her clothing and swung her feet over to the side of the table, patiently waiting for her baby's first picture. "Thanks for this, Jan."

"You're welcome, honey," she replied, handing over a printed version of the sonogram. "I'll admit to wanting to see the little one myself, too."

"And it kept me from worrying about the team for a while," she replied, tracing her baby on the photograph.

Janet sat down next to her on the exam table and gently nudged her. "I'll be off in ten minutes. We can go shopping for the baby, if you want. I'll finally have an excuse to buy some of those cute little outfits they have these days."

She hadn't bought anything for the baby yet. No clothes, furniture, toys or other baby things. She hadn't even decided yet on which room – the study or the small storage slash guestroom – would become the nursery. Excitement bubbled up at the prospect and she smiled at her friend, "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Jack grunted as he raised his arms to slip on a shirt, his muscles and the minor wound on his left arm protesting. He went back into the bathroom, the space still warm and damp from his shower, and checked the damage in the mirror. The stitches were still in place but the skin looked a little irritated and some clear fluid was oozing from it. He made a face and reached into the medicine cabinet to pull out some cotton pads and clean the area.

He briefly considered bandaging it again – he'd removed the bandage to shower – but decided against it and slipped on a sweater. He headed for the kitchen, got out a Guinness and made his way to the living room. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular on the television, he just wanted something to distract him and zapped randomly for a while before settling on a game.

Ignoring Fraiser's medical advice, he took a swig of beer and rested back against the sofa, mindful of his arm. Their first mission with Isaacs hadn't gone as planned and Jack had taken a tumble down a slope in a deluge. A couple of bruises and a ripped sleeve later, he'd come to a halt and found his arm was bleeding. Nothing major, but it wasn't pleasant either. He sighed and glared darkly at nothing in particular at the memory of trudging back to the gate, a day's walk from their shelter. They'd come back two days after their scheduled return and he'd gone straight home after debriefing Hammond, eager to take a hot shower and unwind.

Except, now he was alone with his thoughts and he had a hard time keeping himself from thinking about Carter. He hadn't seen her since before they'd left for their mission but Fraiser had let it slip that Carter was doing fine, aside from worrying over SG-1 being late. It couldn't have been easy for her, sitting on the sidelines while they went off with the new kid. Jack hoped she hadn't been too concerned, that couldn't be good for the baby.

He grimaced and took another swig. The baby.  _Her_  baby. From some asshole who'd knocked her up and now didn't want anything to do with her or the kid. Not that she'd say that, of course. No, Carter was too polite and respectful to say something like that. Didn't stop him from thinking it, though. She deserved better and so did her baby.

She deserved it all, the whole nine yards. It would hurt like hell to see her with another man, but she deserved happiness and he knew he couldn't give her that. Not with their respective positions and maybe not ever. He couldn't – and wouldn't – ask her to wait for him. That wouldn't be fair. Even if they'd defeat the Goa'uld in the foreseeable future, there was no guarantee a romantic relationship between them would work out. Not for a lack of trying, but they were very different in some respects, there was a big age gap and they'd have to overcome their CO/2IC power dynamic. Not to mention all his baggage.

None of that mattered, though. Carter was pregnant by some other guy and she would be raising the kid on her own. Hell, she probably wouldn't come back to SG-1. Not that he'd blame her. The thought just wasn't very appealing and he wondered if she'd even stick around the SGC for long. They had their fair share of alien incursions and other dangerous situations. Hammond wasn't even sure if Carter could work the remainder of her pregnancy at the Science Department because of the dangerous nature of their work on base. Maybe she'd get transferred to Area 51 or the Pentagon once the pregnancy became a liability in case of an emergency. Maybe she'd stay there…

Jack shook off the depressing thought and swallowed the last of his beer, before heading over to the liquor cabinet for something stronger. He'd just poured himself some scotch when the doorbell rang. He wasn't really in the mood for company and contemplated ignoring the visitor as he took a swig. The visitor turned out to be impatient and persistent though; the bell rang again, and there was only one person it could be.

"Daniel," he greeted, as he opened the door.

"Hey Jack."

He rolled his eyes at the overly cheerful look on Daniel's face, but could sense the man's apprehension and immediately realized why he was there. Not that he'd make it easy on him. "Come on in. Drink?"

"A beer is fine," he said, after eying his scotch and pushing past him to head for the living room.

Jack fetched him a beer and handed it to him, before settling back on the sofa. "So, what brings you by on this fine evening? Figured you'd be tired of my company after our extended mission."

"We've had worse for longer in even smaller shelters," he said thoughtfully. "I could have done without the wet clothes, though."

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way to tell me that."

The archaeologist took a sip of his beer and picked at the bottle's label. "Um, no. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Jack raised a brow skeptically. "Daniel, you just saw me a couple of hours ago in the infirmary. I told you, my arm is fine. Just a few stiches and some antibiotics."

"Probably shouldn't be mixing them with alcohol."

"Probably not. That why you're here? Checking up on me?"

Daniel briefly gazed at the television before turning back to him, lips pursed pensively. "Janet didn't ask me to, if that's what you're thinking. I just thought you might want to, um, talk."

"We just spent the better part of three days holed up in a cave and  _now_  you want to talk?"

"About Sam."

Jack felt his defenses go up and took a swig before replying. "What about her?"

"Um, she's pregnant?"

"I know," he said curtly.

Pushing up his glasses, Daniel gave him a serious look. "Don't you think maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room?"

He waved his hand, indicating the living room. "I don't see an elephant. Do you?"

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Don't tell me you're okay with this."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him and took another sip of scotch, purposely misinterpreting his meaning. "It's none of our business."

"Maybe not the team's busin-"

"Daniel," he warned him. "Don't."

Heedlessly, he carried on. "I'm not going to pretend I understand the complicated nature of your relationship but just being in the same room with the two of you I can tell there's something special there. For God's sake, Jack, you love her and she's pregnant with some stranger's baby-"

"Not a stranger to her," he muttered under his breath.

"I don't care what you say, you can't just- you can't just be okay with it!"

Clenching his fingers around the glass, Jack tried to stay calm and composed. He didn't need anyone rubbing it in or, worse, feeling sorry for him because of his unrequited feelings. "I don't want to talk about it, Daniel!"

"I know you don't. Of course you don't. But I think you need to."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I think this has the power to… I don't know…" Daniel waved his hands around in some vague gesture, "to destroy you. You and Sam."

Jack glared at him and said bitterly, "There is no Sam and me."

"But you're friends. First and foremost, you're friends who have been through a lot together and care a great deal about each other. Aren't you?"

"Friends," he muttered, frowning. He felt a whole lot more for Carter than mere friendship and up until recently, he thought that went both ways. However, he'd always known their feelings weren't likely to culminate in a romance someday, that had just been a nice fantasy. The fact that she'd moved on hadn't changed his feelings for her though. Not one iota. But she hadn't really treated him any differently either. She was still there for him and still cared, just not on a romantic level. Like the guys, he trusted her with his life. Just no longer with his heart. "Yeah," he said gruffly, "we're friends."

Daniel nodded emphatically, "Yes, you are. And Sam is going to need her friends, especially when the baby gets here."

He made a noncommittal sound and turned to his scotch. He really didn't want to think about her baby and how her life – and consequently his – would change after its arrival.

"I know it's not easy to see the woman you love carry another man's child-"

"Daniel," he said, suddenly reminded of what his friend had been through with Sha're.

He took a deep breath and tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "It's not the same, but I've been in your shoes and it nearly killed me. You were there for me then and I would like to repay the favor."

"That's not… look, Carter chose this, Sha're didn't have a choice. I appreciate-"

"I know, but Sam also said it wasn't planned. She didn't set out to hurt you, Jack."

He made a dismissive wave with his hand and got up to refill his scotch. "It's not about that," he said, and it wasn't. Not really. Carter was one of the kindest persons he'd met and it wasn't in her nature to purposely hurt him. It was… embarrassing. If she hadn't told him about the pregnancy, he would have carried on thinking she was still in love with him. That maybe she shared his little fantasy about a future for the two of them – and possibly a kid or two, depending on how long it'd take them to get their acts together. He would have continued to believe the looks and smiles she threw his way were especially for him and spoke of more than just friendship. It made him feel foolish, even more so with their friends apparently being aware of his feelings for her.

"Then what is it about?"

"I don't blame her for seeking a life outside of her work or, hell, just a body to warm her bed. Our lives aren't easy and we've had a rough year," he said, swallowing against the emotions his thoughts provoked. The zatarc thing, memory stamps, zatting her twice when the alien entity had taken her over… "She doesn't owe me anything."

"Maybe not. But does that make losing her to… to, er, the remnants of another man any easier?"

Jack turned back to face him and took a large mouthful of scotch. He could accept her moving on, had expected it really. But it was still disheartening now that it had happened, especially so sudden. Simply losing her to another man would probably be easier. Trust Daniel to get to the crux of it. Not that Jack would begrudge her a child and he knew Daniel was aware of that.

But, he thought as he retook his seat on the sofa, he and Daniel both knew that the situation could be a whole lot different if Jack had just had the balls to tell Carter how he felt months ago. Hell, he should have thrown caution to the wind after that zatarc thing and not lock everything in that damn room. And he couldn't help but wonder what their friends thought of him now. "No, Daniel, no it doesn't."


	6. Chapter 6

The commissary was slowly starting to fill up with more and more people. Sam figured one or two teams had recently returned from an off-world mission or were set to leave soon. That was usually how it went; only those not on an SG team or the ones on downtime ate at regular hours. Chow time was still over an hour away.

"My wife swears by it," Colonel Dixon said, nodding. "And Lord knows she knows these things after four kids."

Sam made a note of the stroller he'd mentioned and looked up at him. "Thank you, Sir."

Dixon smiled affably and took a sip of coffee. "You're welcome, Major. I remember how difficult it was when we were expecting our first. We didn't have a clue about what we were doing and going to one of those baby stores… well, I don't know if you've been yet, but trust me, it's like entering enemy territory! Hell I tell you! There are a gazillion things you've never even heard of and they have at least a dozen brands per item and they're trying to sell you everything, including a whole bunch of crap you'll never need."

"I appreciate the heads-up," she said, chuckling. So far, she'd only gone to one with Janet about two weeks ago and she'd been overwhelmed at the available products. "But I'm pretty sure you didn't come over to tell me about your preferred stroller, Sir."

"Looked like you could use the company, that's all."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and knew she was on to something when he flushed. "Did Colonel O'Neill or the General ask you to keep an eye on me?"

He shrugged and indicated the paperwork she'd been going over. "They didn't have to, Major. Can't be easy sitting here while your team is out there."

"Not my team anymore." She realized she'd let bitterness seep into her tone at his surprised look, but didn't elaborate on it. The truth was she had barely seen 'her team' in the past couple of weeks. Sure, they needed to train the new kid and they had missions of their own, but the Colonel hadn't dropped by her lab in a while and no one but Teal'c ever seemed available at meal time – and she'd only shared three meals with the Jaffa in more than a week.

"It's just temporary, Carter," Dixon said. "Jack's not crazy enough to let you go. Bet he's counting the days until you're back."

Sam didn't know about that since she rarely saw the man, but smiled at Dixon just the same. He didn't need to know about her insecurities. "In the meantime they have Lieutenant Isaacs."

Colonel Dixon swallowed the last of his coffee and placed his empty cup on her tray with abandoned food. "Good kid, but doesn't come close to you."

"SG-1 needed a fourth, preferably someone from the Air Force with a scientific background."

"Makes sense. I know there were over a dozen guys who wanted that spot and were even prepared to leave their current team for it, despite it being temporary. Hell, Reynolds even asked if his promotion to lieutenant colonel could be reversed because he'd gladly join SG-1."

Sam chuckled and, even though she only knew the recently transferred Reynolds from his time at Area 51, could imagine him saying something like that. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that."

"That's what I said! I know leading a bunch of jarheads can't be fun, but he shouldn't have accepted command of SG-3 if he's not up to it."

"He wouldn't have been given command if General Hammond didn't trust his capabilities."

"Oh, I know, but I like teasing him." Dixon suddenly grinned, "I'll bet Jack is going nuts with the new kid on his team. I mean, he's already got Jackson and now another rock lover extraordinaire. It's like having two of Balinsky on my team! The kid nearly wets his pants when we come across some abandoned ruins and he goes nuts when he gets to do a geological survey. At least you like blowing stuff up, Major."

She sighed, reminded of the reason she was working in the commissary. "That I do, Colonel."

Dixon threw her an inquiring look. "Something wrong?"

"No, Sir," she said quickly. "Just thinking about the experiment they're running on level nineteen."

"Right, I saw the caution note in the elevator. I take it you weren't allowed to be present because you're pregnant?"

Grimacing, Sam nodded. Being ordered off the level for the duration of the afternoon stung, especially since the experiment was her design. Taking the proper precautions – like all the other scientists who were present or working on their labs – meant it wasn't dangerous for her or the baby. "General Hammond didn't want to take any chances."

Colonel Dixon shot her a look of sympathy and got up, "Ah well, better safe than sorry, right?"

"That's true."

"Well, I should get going."

She nodded in understanding, "Thanks for keeping me company, Sir."

He shot her a self-conscious smile, pleased with her reaction. "Sure thing, Major. And try not to worry too much about your team, okay?"

"Will do, Colonel." She watched as he strode out of the commissary and smiled to herself; it was nice of him and she did appreciate it. Lately, she'd felt more alone on base than she ever had, even back in the early days of the SGC when there were fewer people around and she still felt the need to prove herself to Colonel O'Neill.

It seemed like people had been avoiding her since news of her pregnancy broke, which was odd. She had expected less interaction with other SG team members, simply because she wouldn't have to attend any meetings or briefings anymore unless her scientific expertise was required – and it hadn't so far – but even when they were around they didn't really interact. She couldn't help but wonder if that meant their acceptance of her, as a woman, was only an extension of the respect they had for Colonel O'Neill and possibly SG-1 as a whole. There weren't a lot of women on SG teams and she was the only one on the premiere team, which she knew wasn't always easy for newcomers. And then there had been some of the scientists who treated her differently, as if they felt she wasn't really one of them and didn't take the job seriously.

It didn't seem to matter to either party that she'd been part of the Program before the SGC's inception.

Atop of that, her team wasn't really her team anymore. It was Lieutenant Isaacs' team now. At least for the next thirty weeks or so. Back when she got reassigned, the guys assured her she was still part of SG-1 but it was difficult to believe when she rarely saw them. Some of that was down to the crazy hours they kept – always dependent on the circumstances on the other side of the gate – and she hadn't realized just how much until she was working eight to five on weekdays. But she had to admit that a large part also felt like avoidance. Not necessarily to hurt her or anything, but maybe because the guys didn't know how to treat her.

She missed them.

Their company, camaraderie, enthusiasm… but most of all, she missed the Colonel. His sense of humor, the way he'd look at her when he thought she wasn't watching, the light touches to her shoulder or arm when he tried to get her attention, his smile, those dark and expressive eyes. She knew it was naïve to think that one day, after defeating the Goa'uld, they'd get their shit together and live happily ever after. But a small part of her had been hoping for it anyway. The non-rational and romantic part of her she tried to pretend didn't exist.

Sighing, she turned her attention to the paperwork in front of her. However, try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about the Colonel. She knew he was hurt by the fact that she was pregnant and never in a million years had she imagined causing him such pain but at the same time, she couldn't give up her baby. She hadn't set out to get pregnant. She had turned to Anders because she was having a rough time and he was safe, familiar and willing; all she'd wanted was some physical comfort, to feel wanted and desirable.

She knew there were options, had always been a supporter of a woman's right to choose but hadn't ever considered being in that position herself. Perhaps if she'd found herself pregnant ten or even five years ago, she would have chosen an abortion. But now? There was no guarantee that the war would be over soon and that she would still be capable of having children with the man she loved by then.

She had made a mistake, gotten pregnant and was keeping the baby.

Taking responsibility for her actions was important to her, but it was more than that. She couldn't deny already loving the child growing within her. And she couldn't blame the Colonel for being hurt by her pregnancy and giving up on her. She didn't want him to, but she was realistic enough to know it could be a deal breaker. He would always be reminded of her actions by the child. There was a good chance he saw it as a betrayal, despite the fact neither of them had a claim on the other. For that, she couldn't blame him either. If their roles were reversed… well, she wasn't sure if she could take on another woman's child, along with the many complications a relationship with Jack O'Neill would bring.

There had been a glimmer of hope when he took the news of her pregnancy fairly well and subsequently started, well, looking out for her – and the baby. Bringing her decaf coffee, sending her home in time, making sure she ate healthily… Sam couldn't deny she'd felt pleased – and, truthfully, cared for and even a little cherished – by his actions and hopeful that maybe he could accept it and when the time came, welcome both her and her child into his life. But then he'd started distancing himself from her and now it had been quite a while since she'd even seen him, despite both of them working on the same base.

That little glimmer of hope was starting to fade and she couldn't even fault him for it. It was a lot to take in and, later, to take on. Maybe, she thought, he'd simply fallen in love with who he thought she was and was now starting to realize she was just as human and fallible as the next person. She didn't like what it implied and yet couldn't help but wonder how well he really knew her, as a person – a  _woman_  – rather than his 2IC.

She shook off the thought – it wasn't his fault they were in this mess, after all – and went back to the files in front of her. There were research papers from scientists unaware of the Program, a few internal SGC studies, a couple of requests for a second opinion on an alien artifact and some data from her current project. It was almost alien to her to have so much time to devote to the different subjects, all related to tasks she'd been given. Some of those tasks had always been hers, a few of which had tended to fall by the wayside during her time on SG-1 and a few were new. A month into her new assignment and she still hadn't gotten used to it. It was a nice change, but she also missed the adrenalin rush that came with being on SG-1.

Just as she was reaching over to grab the research papers, a shadow fell over her and she looked up to find Daniel looking over her shoulder. For a moment, she felt disappointment over him not being the Colonel. "Hey, back already, Daniel?"

"About half an hour ago," he confirmed as he stepped around the table and took a seat opposite her, placing his tray laden with food on the tabletop. "Just got back from our post-mission check-ups."

"Everything go okay?"

He nodded absentmindedly and dug into his meal. "We lost two packs and had to share MREs. I'm starving."

Sam glanced over her shoulder in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the man she really wanted to see but he wasn't around. "Where are the others?"

"Oh," Daniel said, fork frozen midair. "Well, Jack's making Lieutenant Isaac inventory and repack all the packs in the gear-up room, to teach him the importance and value of our gear. Or something. Teal'c is keeping an eye on him and Jack was talking to General Hammond when I last saw him. Probably arguing about filling out a report over the missing gear."

"I take it the Lieutenant was somehow involved in the missing packs?"

"Um, yeah, he dropped his pack to the ground and then stumbled over it and grabbed Teal'c's pack for purchase and somehow managed to knock both packs over and into a river."

Sam smiled at the picture his words painted for her. It was something Daniel could have done up until about two years ago, when he'd finally started paying more attention to his surroundings and understanding orders weren't mere suggestions. She could just imagine the Colonel's reaction. "I miss it."

Daniel frowned at her. "What, sharing MREs?"

"Being off-world with you guys."

"We miss you too, Sam. It's not the same. Jack keeps glaring at Lieutenant Isaacs as if it's his fault he's not you, especially when things go wrong. I miss discussing our discoveries and finding connections between civilizations and cultures with your technological findings. We haven't found much technology as of late, though."

She missed that, too. It wasn't the same reading about their findings in mission reports. Especially not when those reports were filed days later and by the time she got her hands on them, the guys were either off-world again or had moved onto other discoveries. "You can still come by my lab to discuss your findings. Or tell me over lunch, like you used to."

Daniel smiled sheepishly, almost as if he hadn't realized how rarely they spoke these days. "You're right, I'm sorry. We've just been so busy."

"I know."

"So, why are you working here rather than in your lab?"

Sam started telling him about the experiment her coworkers were running and how she'd been banned from the science labs for her own safety. She didn't mention how much it bothered her though, just like she didn't tell him they'd have to make time to catch up or they'd go weeks before talking again. She didn't want to turn into a whining, needy and hormonal pregnant woman – even if that was how she felt lately. She was trying to explain the purpose of the experiment in laymen terms when Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c showed up at their table.

"Carter, Daniel," the Colonel said in his customary greeting.

"Jack."

"Sir."

Teal'c sat down elegantly and inclined his head towards her. "How are you faring, Major Carter?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How about you? Hungry?"

The Jaffa raised a brow and glanced in Daniel's direction, before looking down at his plate heaped with food and fruit. "Indeed."

"Daniel tell you about Isaacs, Carter?"

She nodded and felt herself smile when she caught his gaze, "Yes, Sir. Where is he?"

"I have left Lieutenant Isaacs under the watchful eye of the Master Sergeant in charge of the SG teams' equipment," Teal'c said.

"Do you have any idea how much paperwork is involved in accidentally losing two packs full of gear?"

"No, Sir."

He stared at her for a moment and then sighed dramatically. "A lot, Carter. A lot."

"Speaking of paperwork, what are you doing?"

She turned to Daniel and indicated the research papers she was supposed to be examining. "The General asked me to look through recent publications of scientists unaware of the Program. You know, making sure no one is getting too close to the truth and simultaneously marking anyone that might be an addition to the Program."

The Colonel looked at her over his cup, "Hammond's getting you to do recruitment?"

"I suppose that's one word for it," she said slowly. "Why?"

"No reason. Just figured that was the task of the head of the Science Department."

Shrugging, she glanced down at the papers. "Well, I suppose he figured I could make myself useful while I'm banned from the labs."

Daniel quickly jumped in to explain the circumstances to Teal'c and the Colonel. When both men shot her their own brand of sympathizing looks, he turned back to her. "So, do you have plans for the weekend?"

"It's only Tuesday, Daniel."

"Oh, right. Sorry, gate lag. We have the next two days off, so I automatically assumed it was the weekend."

She remembered that kind of disorientation. It got worse when they gated to planets with different climates or in a different season, especially on missions taking several days. "Do you have any plans?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. We're going to Siler's promotion party at O'Malley's tomorrow."

"Will you be joining us, Major Carter?"

"I don't know, Teal'c." She had sort of forgotten about it. The Sergeant had invited her and she'd said she would come barring any emergencies, but she was so tired lately. Stupid pregnancy hormones were still tiring her and making her forget things. Important things. She liked Siler and he was always eager to help her out with anything, even working on her bike, so she felt it important to show her support. He'd been promoted a while back, along with some others, but he'd been in the infirmary at the time hence the late party. "I'll have to see how I feel."

The Colonel smirked at her. "It'll be fun, Carter. You don't have to stay all night, just stick your head in, say hi to Siler and a few others and kick some ass at pool."

She was already nodding before even realizing she had decided she would go, if only to spend some more time with the guys. Well, mostly the Colonel. Perhaps this was her chance to prove to him they could be friends if nothing else and that she still cared for him. "You're right, Sir."

Daniel started talking excitedly about the party and making suggestions for a gift. Sam figured they'd all chip in and the Colonel would buy something like they usually did. The man was actually pretty good at buying such gifts. Or maybe he just ordered the recipients to tell him what they would like, she had no idea.

"You doing okay, Carter?"

She looked up at the Colonel's question, warming immediately at his hushed and gentle tone. The guys were still talking but he was completely focused on her. The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat and suddenly all her feelings came rushing forth again. He simply tilted his head in silent inquiry, making her wonder what, if anything, showed on her face. She placed a hand on her bump hidden from view and smiled, "Yes, Sir."

He narrowed his eyes at her and glanced at her discarded tray, "Not hungry?"

"Leftover from lunch."

"Ah." He returned his attention to his own plate and took a bite, before looking at her again. "You should eat something."

The words  _for the baby_  weren't spoken, but she heard them regardless. "I'll pick up takeout on my way home."

"Something healthy."

"I've managed to keep myself fed and healthy for quite some time now, Colonel," she teased.

Flashing her a grin, he quietly went back to eating his meal.

Sam was still enjoying the small buzz their interaction had elicited when she heard the guys' conversation coming to an end. "What about you, Teal'c? Do you have plans for your days off?"

"I do not, Major Carter," he said solemnly. "However, should you require my assistance in the chase of a new abode, I will gladly offer my services."

"What?"

Sam chuckled at both Teal'c's choice of words as well as the confused look on Daniel's face. "House hunt, Teal'c, and thank you."

"Thinking of moving somewhere, Carter?"

"I'm seriously considering it. My apartment isn't that big," she said, frowning at the sharp tone the Colonel had used. "I can barely find the space to store the few baby things I already have."

Daniel looked at her pensively. "Why not convert the guestroom? You can store all the things there until you're ready to turn it into a nursery."

The thought had crossed her mind. A few weeks ago, actually. But the guestroom had slowly become her study since she rarely had guests over and the walls were lined with books and awards that didn't fit in the living room. The other day she had taken measurements around the apartment and even made a sketch to decide on the changes needed for the baby. Over the weekend she had finally decided that moving might be the better option. Maybe get a house instead. Possibly buying, planting some roots and really settling in for her child. "The guestroom turned into a study a long time ago."

"You can't move your computer and stuff to the living room? Maybe hire a storage space for the rest of those things."

"Sam's place isn't that big, Jack," Daniel said. "I wouldn't know where to put three computers and all those books."

She nodded in agreement and was once again reminded that the Colonel rarely visited her at home. As a matter of fact, he'd only been there that one time a few weeks ago. Daniel on the other hand was at her apartment all the time, possibly because every surface in his own was covered in books and artifacts – both displayed and boxed up. "I'm still contemplating the better option: a bigger apartment or a house."

"I suppose your budget would also factor into that decision."

The Colonel pushed his unfinished meal away and raised a brow at her. "And it would depend on how much space you need."

"Just enough for me and the baby," she said, after realizing what he was really asking. There was a flash of  _something_  in his eyes but she daren't name it for fear of getting her hopes up again. Deciding to lighten the mood, she smiled reassuringly at him, "And my books and computers, of course."

"Have you reached a conclusion of the location yet?"

She shook her head at Teal'c. "I haven't really had time yet."

Daniel looked at her and then he glanced at the Colonel in what he probably thought was a subtle way, before settling on her again. "But you'll be staying in Colorado Springs, right?"

"That's the idea, yeah."

"Good," the Colonel murmured softly.

Daniel suddenly turned to Teal'c. "Hey, is that why you've been watching all those home improvement shows?"

The Jaffa dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed. I wish to be able to assist Major Carter in whichever way she requires to prepare her abode for the arrival of her offspring."

"Child, Teal'c," the Colonel said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "We tend to call them children. That's less… clinical."

"Well, if you need any help, just let me know, Sam. I'm not very good with home improvements, but I can go with you to check out some places and help you move when you decide on something."

She leaned over and squeezed Daniel's hand, pleased with today's turnaround. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The Colonel cleared his throat and started to pack up his things. "Um, yeah, let me know if you need any help, Carter."

"Will do, Sir. Thank you." She wasn't sure if she would turn to him when the time came. It seemed cruel to ask him after everything that had – or hadn't – happened between them. She certainly wasn't expecting him to help out with the nursery. Besides, Teal'c had volunteered to help her paint and whatnot to get everything ready for the baby. She suspected he was looking forward to the experience after the few bits he'd shared about his limited involvement with Drey'auc's pregnancy over lunch.

Mark and Laura had also offered any help they could give, although she had no idea how willing she'd be to rely on her brother and sister-in-law for such things. They rarely saw each other these days and up until about two years ago, they'd practically been estranged. Too much too soon could have a contrary effect; she could still recall her brother's dark moods whenever they had to move house as kids.

"We have to get going," Colonel O'Neill said, interrupting her thoughts. "Debriefing in ten and we should probably rescue Isaacs from the gear room."

She smiled as the three of them got up, feeling lighter than she had in days. "I'll see you tomorrow, at Sergeant Siler's party."

"Indeed."

"Bye, Sam."

The Colonel picked up her abandoned tray along with his, a small smile tugging at his lips. "See ya, Carter."

She said her goodbyes and watched them leave the commissary. After eyeing the clock, she started to collect her files and papers. She'd already stayed longer than had become norm with her new assignment, so she would just swing by the control room to check in with the techs and drop off some files at General Hammond before going home.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a relaxed atmosphere in O'Malley's despite the bar and grill being full of Air Force personnel, about a dozen marines and a lot of civilians who'd all come to celebrate Siler's promotion and just hang out. The party had been in full swing when Jack arrived late in the afternoon and Daniel, Teal'c and Isaacs were already mingling with the others. He'd simply dropped off SG-1's gift on the assigned table, gotten a drink, congratulated Siler and found his teammates. Carter had had to work all day and only just arrived about half an hour ago.

Jack was currently seated in SG-1's booth while the guys were catching up with others. He took a sip of beer and observed Carter on the other side of the room, where she was animatedly talking to Siler. A small crowd of technicians – admirers, he thought grimly – had gathered around her. Walter, O'Brien, Simmons, Vern, Davis and some others with their backs to him were either contributing to the conversation or just gazing at her. She was caught up in whatever they were talking about and didn't seem to notice.

Jack noticed.

Even across the distance he could see her bright eyes, wide smile and the occasional touch of her hand and how the men were lured in by it. He couldn't fault them because he always got drawn in by her as well. Even now. The fact that she was unaware of her effect on most men only seemed to amplify it. Then again, she was aware of his feelings for her, or at least had been about a year ago, and still…

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. She had made her choice and he had to accept it. He did accept it, it was just a bit harder to live with than he'd imagined. The memory of his talk with Daniel was still fresh in his mind and he clenched his fist. He could be a friend to Carter. He had to be, because over the past few weeks he'd found out he didn't like not seeing her. He'd tried his damnedest to avoid her on base and succeeded for the most part. A glimpse of her blonde head here or there, forcing himself to turn back around on his way to her lab, timing his trips to the commissary just so, taking the stairs rather than the elevator if possible and holing himself up in his office when he wasn't needed elsewhere. Whenever the pull became too strong, he'd pass by the conference room during a science meeting or he'd take a look at the control room when she was working there and move away without saying a word.

It made him feel pathetic.

As if the embarrassment of his notion that she was in love with him wasn't bad enough, he didn't need to see people pity him as he pined away for her. He'd already caught some speculative glances his way after news of her pregnancy broke and had carried on as if nothing was wrong. Telling everyone he was happy for her because she had finally followed his advice to get a life outside of the SGC.

As fate would have it, Carter chose that moment to appear at his table. "Hi, Sir."

"Enjoying yourself, Carter?" He asked, looking up at her and immediately feeling the warmth of her blue gaze.

"It's a little crowded."

Jack nodded in agreement after casting a look beyond her. Siler was a popular guy, always ready to help whoever needed it and never complaining when his efforts landed him in the infirmary. The turnout wasn't a surprise, although Jack suspected many of the SGC personnel also used it as an excuse to simply unwind. The venue was closed to outsiders so everyone felt at ease to let their guard down and relax. "He's a good guy," he said.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

She smiled but it looked a little strained. Upon closer look, he noticed dark circles under her eyes that her makeup couldn't completely conceal. They hadn't spoken since yesterday but he recalled her looking a little tired back then too. He tried to suppress the concern he felt for her – and her baby's – welfare and reasoned it was a natural side effect of her pregnancy. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. "You don't have to ask, Carter, take a load off."

"I didn't want to impose, Sir." She must have noticed his confusion because she indicated the table and continued, "It's SG-1's table."

"Last time I checked, you're still part of the team," he said.

She slipped into the booth opposite him and raised her brow. "Technically, I've been reassigned."

That was true of course, but he didn't want her to feel like she'd been replaced. "Not in my book, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I added SG-1's gift to the pile," he said, gesturing at the table laden with gifts for Siler. "Your name's on the card as well."

"Daniel told me."

"Ah," he said, taking a swig of beer. Of course, Daniel had told her. Probably told her all about it already and now he had to find a new topic of conversation. "So, um, how's the new gig?"

Carter smiled knowingly at him and started talking about her new assignment. She kept her voice low and didn't go into too much details since there was still bar staff around, but told him broadly about her tasks and the projects she was currently involved in. Her enthusiasm made her eyes shine with excitement and he realized he missed it.

Missed her.

He didn't know anyone else who was as enthusiastic when talking about their work. Daniel was also passionate but that was mostly vocal and occasionally paired with some overeager facial expressions. Carter practically lit up from within and even though Jack didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of ever completely understanding her genius, he always enjoyed simply watching her. Maybe a little too much, though.

"How is Lieutenant Isaacs working out, Sir?"

"Oh, you know," he said, looking around until he recognized the guy's military buzz cut among a couple of science geeks. "Takes some getting used to."

She looked a little disappointed with his generic answer. "He hasn't landed you in hot water yet, I suppose that's a plus."

The memory of their last mission had him rolling his eyes. "No, just our gear in an icy river."

"Rookie mistake."

He returned her smile and shrugged. "He's a good kid, I guess. Has potential."

"That's why I recommended him."

"You did good."

She looked pleased and took a sip of her drink. "I'm glad he's fitting in well."

Jack wasn't quite ready to say that, he still merely thought of Isaacs as his temporary fourth. Not really as one of the team. But he would admit the Lieutenant wasn't half bad. To himself at least. "We'll have to wait and see how he handles himself when things get dicey."

"You've been training with him, I'm sure he'll do fine."

"Can't be worse than Daniel's first few weeks, I guess."

Grinning, she rolled her eyes playfully, before glancing over at Isaacs. "According to his file, he thinks on his feet, keeps his cool and is a good shot, even in stressful situations."

He nodded in agreement, having read the file after discussing the guy with Hammond. "Mostly training scenarios and a few missions on other teams, though. Not the same as being on SG-1."

"We did have a habit of attracting trouble."

"The last few missions have been cakewalks," he said, choosing to ignore his rough tumble and subsequent minor injury. Then he narrowed his eyes and pointed his bottleneck at her. "Hey, maybe  _you_  were the trouble magnet."

He was rewarded with one of her blinding smiles and it socked him in the gut. "I seem to recall getting us  _out_  of trouble on a regular basis. Maybe you guys are just being more careful now that I'm not around to save your butts. Sir."

"Maybe, Carter. Maybe."

The smile slid off her face as she leaned back and yawned, looking mildly embarrassed. She muttered an apology and stretched her arms, causing her dark sweater to pull tightly across her chest.

Jack's gaze dropped to her breasts, definitely fuller from pregnancy, and swallowed hard before averting his eyes. The sweater was kind of bulky and up until moments ago, it had hid her changed physique rather well. Now, he noticed the outline of her swollen belly before she straightened up and the sweater fell just so, hiding her curves.

Trying to ignore the obvious, he glanced around the bar in search of another topic. Maybe he could signal the guys to join them, before things would get awkward. Isaacs had moved elsewhere and Jack couldn't spot him, but Daniel was talking to a couple of nurses and Teal'c was in conversation with Reynolds. Neither noticed him. "Looks like Siler is leaving," he said, indicating the group of techs.

"Said he had to go home in time for his son. Wife is working the nightshift."

"He has a kid?" Jack frowned, wondering why he'd had no idea. "Wait. Siler's married?"

Carter raised an elegant brow. "His boy's name is Sylvester. You'd be surprised at the things people share with me since finding out I'm pregnant."

Tipping his beer to his lips, he took a sip and gave it some thought. It wasn't all that surprising, really, the same had happened with Charlie. People suddenly started talking to him about their family, especially their kids as if they felt it was important to share – from one parent to another. "I wonder how he explains his frequent injuries and infirmary stays to his wife."

"Probably the same way everyone else with a partner does."

"Think we should call the guys over and get something to eat?" He asked after checking his watch. She probably hadn't eaten yet, having come straight from the base to O'Malley's and he doubted she'd be up to cooking or even ordering takeout by the time she got home. Besides, he could eat.

She bit her lip, thinking. Then she cast a look around and smiled, before nodding at him. "They're already coming over."

"Hey guys," Daniel said, before sliding in the booth next to Sam. "Teal'c and I figured we could order something to eat now that the party's over."

"O'Neill, Major Carter," Teal'c greeted. "I shall assist Sergeant Siler with his collection of gifts and then I shall retrieve Lieutenant Isaacs and join you for sustenance."

Jack waved him off and flagged down a waitress. "I'll have a steak, rare, with everything and baked potato. Oh and another beer."

Daniel ordered the same for himself and Isaacs but doubled the order for Teal'c and requested a fruit juice for the Jaffa.

"I'll have the same," Carter said, indicating Jack, "but with French fries."

"And a diet soda?" He asked.

She grimaced and shook her head. "I'll have some orange juice."

The waitress jotted everything down and smiled. "Coming right up!"

Daniel excused himself to go talk to Balinsky whom he'd just spotted and suddenly it was just the two of them again.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of caffeine in a diet soda." Carter said, an awkward look on her face.

"No need to explain."

Then she yawned again and rubbed a tired hand over her face. "Must be the lack of caffeine. Sorry."

Jack tilted his head and gave her a good look. She looked exhausted and he couldn't help but wonder if she got enough sleep. Maybe convincing her to come out tonight hadn't been a good idea. Overtaxing herself like that couldn't be good for her or the baby. "You okay, Carter?"

"I'm fine, Sir."

"You don't look fine."

A mutinous look appeared on her face, "I'm telling you, I'm fine. Sir."

He gave her a pointed look. "I'm not… criticizing. Sheesh. I was just wondering how you're feeling," he said. The words had barely left his mouth before he was kicking himself for asking.

"Honestly?" she asked, eyes wide. "Maybe a little tired."

"You been sleeping okay?"

She looked startled that he'd asked and he reminded himself that they didn't usually discuss such things. "Um, yeah. Pretty much. Most of the time, anyway."

"Well, which is it?"

"I nap a lot and even get over eight hours every night." She flushed and he wondered if she was embarrassed over it, even though that didn't make a lot of sense; she was only human. "But I still feel tired all the time and at night I wake up a lot. I've, er, become very restless."

He made a vague gesture to indicate her abdomen. "That's not unusual, is it?"

"My obstetrician says it's normal. It's just… very frustrating."

"Yeah."

Carter shifted and leaned in closer, blue eyes shining. "I've started keeping a box of crackers on my nightstand because I get hungry all the time. It's ridiculous."

Chuckling, he sat back and took the last swig of his beer. Over the top of her head, he spotted Daniel making his way over to them alongside Isaacs and felt relieved. Spending one-on-one time with Carter, especially outside of work, wasn't the best thing for him right now. "They guys are back."

"Hey," she said as they reached the table, smiling her megawatt smile.

"Major Carter, hi," Isaacs said, a bit of awe in his tone.

She simply nodded in acknowledgment. "Lieutenant."

Daniel rolled his eyes at their newest teammate and slid in the booth next to her. "Teal'c is almost done helping Siler." Then he turned to the Lieutenant, "Can you pull up an extra chair?"

"Food should be here soon," Jack said, after checking his watch. "Any time now."

"I can take the chair-"

Jack cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Carter. Let the new kid take the chair."

Isaacs nodded in agreement and took a seat on the chair he'd just pulled from around the corner. "The booth is much more comfortable, Ma'am."

"Alright," she said, although she'd looked like she wanted to protest. "Thank you."

Jack looked around the table, trying to determine whether it was a good idea to get them all together when Carter apparently felt like she wasn't part of the team anymore. However, there didn't appear to be any tension between his former 2IC and the new kid, which was good.

Teal'c appeared behind the Lieutenant and inclined his head towards everyone as he retook his seat next to Jack. "Sergeant Siler has received numerous gifts in celebration of his promotion."

"Good, he deserves it," Daniel said, smiling.

"Indeed."

Daniel was telling Isaacs about some of Siler's recent accomplishments, including related infirmary visits, when the waitress reappeared with their orders. It took her two trips and a lot of balancing but everyone got their meal and drink. A silence descended on the group as they dug in.

Isaacs was the first to break it, looking over at Carter. "How far along are you now, Ma'am?"

"Seventeen weeks."

He seemed encouraged by her smile and continued in the friendly and easy-going manner he had, "My wife was so happy when the first trimester had passed; her morning sickness had been really bad." He paused, clearly proud, "Our daughter's second birthday is coming up in two months."

Carter took another bite of her steak and while Jack thought she looked a little uncomfortable talking about her pregnancy with someone she barely knew, she replied, "I've barely suffered from any nausea, fortunately. Just exhaustion."

"Do you dream a lot? My wife had lots of strange dreams in her second trimester."

"Drey'auc's sexual appetite increased greatly. Is it not the same for Tau'ri females with child?"

Jack nearly choked on his beer at Teal'c's announcement and had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak. "Um, well… Daniel?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You do realize I'm the only one at this table who has never been in the process of becoming a parent, Jack?"

"Every pregnancy is different, Teal'c. The morning sickness Lieutenant Isaacs mentioned for example is quite common, but I barely experienced it. It's all down to the hormones involved in pregnancy, physical changes and how a woman's body responds to them." Carter explained it in her techno babble voice, but Jack couldn't help but notice that her blush went all the way down her neck and disappeared into her sweater.

"You should ask Fraiser about it, T," he said, smirking. "I'm sure the Doc could answer all of your questions about Tau'ri pregnancies."

The Jaffa inclined his head, acknowledging the comment but Jack wasn't sure if he'd actually do it.

"So, um, Sam," Daniel said, clearly intending to change the topic, "how's the house hunting going?"

She shrugged dismissively as she cut into her steak. "I haven't made a lot of progress yet. Didn't have much time or energy."

That seemed to be all she had to say on the subject. The guys noticed as well and started talking among themselves, while Jack returned his attention to his meal. The food was good and the company not bad, either. He glanced over to his current teammates and was pleased to see them all getting along, even Teal'c was a rather active – for a Jaffa, anyway – participant in whatever story Daniel was relaying to Isaacs.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, sounding like it wasn't the first time he'd called him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how we got back in here? I mean, last I'd heard we," he indicated himself, Carter and Jack, "were banned from entering the premise."

Jack grimaced at the reminder and noticed the eager face of Isaacs. The Lieutenant often asked them about their adventures, seeming to relish the retelling by Daniel even though he had access to SG-1's mission reports. "The Air Force paid for the damage and then some," he said. "And I believe Hammond got in touch with the owners after learning about Siler's plans to host his party here." In fact, Jack had reassured the owners in person that they wouldn't cause any trouble, but they didn't need to know that.

"Certainly brings back memories," Daniel said, smirking.

Jack's eyes automatically searched out Carter's and he could tell her thoughts were heading the same direction as his. He swallowed as an image of her standing behind the force field, awaiting capture or worse flashed through his mind's eye. It brought back other memories too. Like the time they were suspected of being zatarcs: the sacrifice he'd been willing to make if it meant the possibility of saving her. His confession of feelings while hooked onto the alien lie detector… Looking at her now, pregnant with another man's child, he wondered if they'd made the right decision back then.

"Colonel?"

"Sorry," he muttered, realizing he was staring at her and tried to sound normal. "Just… thinking."

She gave him a look he couldn't interpret before looking away. "We never should have agreed to be guinea pigs," she said, speaking to the guys.

Daniel agreed with her and started explaining the side effects of the armbands and whatnot to Isaacs, while Teal'c occasionally chimed in with his observations during that time.

Jack, however, was finding it hard to concentrate and kept thinking back to that time and the feelings he'd experienced and expressed. He snuck a few glances at Carter, who was keeping her head down and focusing on her meal, and wondered what was going through her mind. Did she have any regrets about how things played out?

He looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him and realized Teal'c was regarding them both. The careful consideration he could read on the Jaffa's face drove home the realization that it didn't matter what she thought or felt; their moment, maybe, had come and gone. She had moved on and it was time for Jack to do the same. Like he'd told Daniel, he would support her as a friend.

Nothing more.

Jack raised his brows at Teal'c, who in turn looked sharply towards Carter. It had been his intention to let him know he got it and that the big guy didn't need to worry about him, but then he saw the way she was pushing her food around her plate rather than eating it. Her body language, while subtle, exuded exhaustion and he figured a bit of friendly concern was allowed.

"Lieutenant Isaacs," Teal'c's deep voice suddenly sounded, "earlier you questioned my skills in the match played on the billiards table. I hereby challenge you to prove your prowess."

Isaacs stammered in agreement, eyes wide and pushed his empty plate aside. Daniel simply grinned until Teal'c called on him to function as arbiter in their pool game. The trio left the table and Jack turned to Carter. "You hanging in there, Carter?"

"Just… a long day, Sir," she said, abandoning her plate.

He tried to gauge whether she was being honest or putting on a brave front for fear of being seen as weak. Sometimes her old insecurities, no matter how irrelevant, still popped up. "Sure? No one will think any less of you, you know."

She pursed her lips together and glanced at her watch. "Maybe I will call it a night."

"Gotta be up bright and early tomorrow," he said, teasingly.

"And you all have the day off, I remember."

He saw her reach for her bag and waved her off. "Don't worry about the bill, Carter. I'll take care of it."

"Sir-"

"My team," he said, gesturing to indicate the whole table, "my treat."

After a moment, she nodded and pulled out her keys. "Okay. Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

"Tell the guys I've gone home? I don't want to interrupt their game."

Jack watched as she got out of the booth and righted her sweater, hiding any indications of her pregnancy. When he looked up, he realized she'd been watching him watch her and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, um, this was nice. Been a while since we've done a team get together… I'm also glad we can talk about stuff as friends now, you know?"

Something flashed over her face but it was gone before he could name it and then she gave him a small smile. "Sure. Thanks again."

"Good night, Carter. Drive safe." Jack craned his neck and watched as she made her way over to the exit, pondering their little exchange as he sipped his beer.

The bottle was almost empty by the time Daniel joined him, a curious look on the archaeologist's face. "Where's Sam?"

He tipped his head in the direction of the door. "Left early. Tired."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago," he said, shrugging. "Why?"

Daniel slid in the booth and frowned, before holding up a familiar-looking jacket. "I think she forgot something."

Jack cast a look around until his eyes landed on the CMO, over at the bar. "Give it to Fraiser. She's probably working tomorrow."

"Maybe I should drop it off at Sam's."

"She went home to get some rest," Jack pointed out. "Besides, she'd only need it to walk to and from her car."

Daniel sighed and put the jacket down. "You're right. She probably has more than one, anyway."

"How did the game go?"

"I gave up after Teal'c won the three rounds," he said, smirking. Then he placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "How did it go with Sam?"

Frowning, Jack took a swig of beer to forestall a reply. It had gone as well as could be expected considering the situation, he supposed. "Fine. We talked, as friends."

Daniel reached for the glass he'd abandoned earlier and spared him a glance. "That's all?"

"What do you want me to say? I told you, we can be friends. We  _are_  friends."

"Just like that?"

He didn't think it was that easy, but he was trying. He'd made a decision and it was time to move on, to save them all embarrassment. "She's moved on. I'm trying to support her as a friend."

"I'm glad," the archaeologist said.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled but then we've already had that discussion." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand when Daniel opened his mouth again, somehow sensing the guy wanted to  _talk_  about it some more. Jack wasn't in the mood. He glanced over at the pool table, not surprised to see Teal'c and Isaacs still playing. The Lieutenant had been awed by all three of them when he joined SG-1 but Jack suspected there was also an intimidation factor that prevented him from saying no to Teal'c.

Daniel was nursing his drink and sat back when a waitress came to collect their plates. "You know," he said after she was gone, "maybe it's time for you to, um, get out there."

"You mean like dating?"

"Yes," he replied, unconcerned with Jack's tone, "Move on… you know, find someone."

Jack was ridiculously glad he hadn't called Carter by name, all too aware of the lingering SGC personnel around them. Not that he thought anyone was eavesdropping, but still. He wasn't ready to date anyone though and he certainly wasn't going to take relationship advice from Daniel of all people. "I don't think so."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jack. It would be good for you. See that woman over there? She's been trying to catch your eye all night."

"Drop it, Daniel." Jack wasn't interested in anyone else and he certainly wasn't going to date someone from the SGC, regardless of how nice she looked. He'd long ago learned he wasn't really the type for casual relationships or whatever they called it these days. Besides, aside from his unresolved feelings for Carter and all the baggage he had, he didn't think it was fair to subject a woman to his dangerous lifestyle.

"But-"

"Let's go save Isaacs from Teal'c," Jack said, interrupting him and getting up. He'd order them another round, maybe play a game of pool himself and then he'd be calling it a night as well.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long week and Sam was pleased to see the end of it, yet she found herself dawdling in the women's locker room. She was tired and hungry and her bra felt uncomfortable and she knew it was time to start shopping for maternity wear because the jeans in her locker had been too tight when she put them on this morning. Just as she was reluctantly reaching for her uncomfortable civvies, the locker room door opened with a bang and she jumped. It was just Janet, though, and she let out a nervous chuckle as she tried to get her heartrate to slow down.

Janet entered the room and shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay," she said, checking her watch. "Night shift?"

"Yup. Didn't think I'd see you today. Working late?"

"No, I was about to go home, actually."

The CMO shot her a sympathetic look when she sighed loudly. "Too tired to change out of your BDUs?"

Sam shook her head and carefully sat down on the bench to undo her boots. "No, it's just… SG-1 got sent on a search and rescue for SG-4 just as I arrived this morning and we haven't heard anything in a while."

"Ah, and you're reluctant to leave while they might be in danger."

"They missed their scheduled check-in a few hours ago." She let her boot fall to the floor and looked up at her friend. "I know I can't actually do anything from here… well, no more than anyone else can, I suppo-"

"They're your team," Janet broke in. "You're allowed to be worried."

Sam glanced at her watch again and bit her lip. Anders' plane should have landed by now. Maybe his flight was delayed…

"Do you have somewhere else to be? Sam?"

"Anders called last night," she confessed, after a moment's hesitation. "He offered to fly in so we can talk, you know, face to face rather than over the phone. Apparently he's in Vancouver for work this week."

Janet's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, really?"

Sam understood the surprised reaction; they'd only spoken about him a few times and she always kept it short and rarely volunteered information. She wasn't sure why, it just felt odd to talk about him. She preferred to keep her love life to herself and that included Anders, even though he was also a friend. "His ETA was fifteen minutes ago."

Janet slipped on her doctor's coat and straightened the collar. "Are you picking him up from the airport?"

"No, he's taking a cab."

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't think standing around here is going to make the guys come home any sooner, honey."

She rolled her eyes before leaning down to remove her other boot. "I know."

The CMO checked her own watch and gave her a thoughtful look. "I'd love to stay and chat but my shift is about to start… how about I text you when SG-1 comes in? They'll either come in hot with SG-4 requiring medical assistance or they'll need to be cleared in a post-mission check-up. Both options require a visit to my infirmary."

"That… yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Janet."

"No problem. We'll talk later. I want to hear all about this visit of his."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Janet's tone and waited until she'd left to exchange her BDUs for her civvies. What did she think was going to happen? Shaking her head, Sam collected her things and headed out the door. Traffic was heavy and it took her a little over forty minutes before she pulled up to her apartment building.

Anders was sitting on the steps in front of her building and she silently berated herself for being late. How long had he been waiting for her? There were no missed calls or messages – either from him or Janet – on her cell phone, so hopefully not that long.

"Anders, hi," she greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

He pulled her into a hug and pressed a discreet kiss to her temple. " _Hej_ , Sam."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not long."

She let him into the building while asking about his flight and making small talk about the building and her apartment and the stupid elevator that broke down at least once a month. For some reason she was feeling a bit nervous about bringing him up to her place. She rarely had people over, mostly just Daniel or Janet. And Sam only ever met up with Anders at conferences and they'd end up sleeping in one of their hotel rooms. Bringing him into her home spoke of an intimacy they didn't really have, despite their easy relationship.

She stopped talking when he touched her arm and glanced up at him. "What?"

"You're rambling." It wasn't an admonishment, he seemed genuinely amused. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I-it's nothing."

"Sam."

Habit almost made her change the subject but then she caught sight of his expression. It reminded her that he was, first and foremost, her friend. They had always been honest and open with each other. They were allowed to be. Up until a certain test turned positive, their relationship had been rather uncomplicated. It was quite possibly the only uncomplicated thing in her very complicated life. "It's just strange. To have you here."

He gave her a bemused look. "One could argue that it's strange we have been friends for years and yet neither has ever visited the other's home."

"I suppose that's true."

"Are you concerned I will not like the décor? Or that it will give me a glimpse of a side of you that I am unfamiliar with?"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing as they entered the elevator and hit the button for her floor. Her apartment didn't really reflect her personality. Sometimes, it barely felt like home. The only personal touches were childhood photographs from before her mother's passing and some recent ones with SG-1. "I think we're safe on that front."

Anders returned her smile and, as the elevator doors opened on her floor, gestured for her to lead the way to her apartment. Once inside, he took off his coat and shoes and set his carry-on in the entryway while she turned on some lights and put on a kettle. "I do appreciate the invitation," he said, when he found her in the kitchen. "It's nice to see you again."

Sam turned around to face him, "I'm glad you called."

"I realized this might be the only time I'm in the neighborhood for the foreseeable future."

"For how long?"

"I should leave tomorrow at the latest," he said. "I have to be back in Stockholm on Monday morning."

"We're lucky this opportunity presented itself then."

His smile was boyish, with a hint of mischief. "I may have skipped one or two meetings to make the flight. Don't worry; a coworker is covering for me."

She couldn't help but smile in kind. "Well, I appreciate it."

The kettle whistled and she turned to make them both some tea. Clearly, her worries about Anders visiting had been baseless. They were fine, they always were. They were both pragmatic scientists passionate about their work and with little to no social life; they had an understanding, which made their relationship uncomplicated. Easy, even. Especially compared to her relationship with a certain Colonel… She shook off the thought and tried to focus on tonight. There were things they needed to talk about. Maybe over dinner.

Oh, damn.

"I forgot to swing by the grocery store."

He accepted the cup of tea she handed him and shrugged, "We can go out for dinner? The last thing I ate was a sandwich on my way to the airport. I'm famished."

They often went out for dinner or simply ate in the hotel's restaurant. But for today's conversation she'd rather stay home. "We could order in? I would prefer some more privacy."

"You're right, we can do that."

They went over the menus in the kitchen and after a brief discussion about their food preferences and Anders' distaste for the American fast food culture, they settled on pizza. Apparently that was tolerable for him. Sam just shook her head at this side of him and walked over to the phone to place their order.

"They said half an hour, tops." She turned back to find him looking at her and raised a brow, "What?"

"You look good." He gave her an appreciative onceover, a small smile playing on his lips. "Pregnancy suits you, I guess."

It wasn't the first time he'd complimented her appearance or that someone commented on her pregnancy bump, but he was the first to blatantly tell her he found it attractive. A blush crept up her cheeks and while appreciative, it also made her highly aware of the recent changes to her body. "Get back to me in four months," she said, dismissively.

Anders touched her forearm lightly when she placed her wallet on the counter. "Take the compliment, Sam," he said. "And dinner's on me."

"Okay, thanks." She put her wallet away as he pulled out his and checked her watch. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes?"

"Go ahead. Take your time; I'll be here in case the food arrives."

"Feel free to get comfortable in the living room," she said, waving at the adjoining space, "and help yourself if you want something to drink."

He smirked and indicated the newspaper on the kitchen island. "Don't worry about me. I'll manage to entertain myself. Go unwind. You've had a long week."

Once in the bedroom she picked out some clean underwear, a pair of sweatpants and a light sweater, both of which still fit her well. The shower was warm and felt delicious on the aching muscles in her back. Her military upbringing meant a quick shower lasted about three minutes, but she took her time to wash her hair and body. Her panties and bra had left some marks on her skin, a clear sign it was time to buy a bigger size. Maternity wear wouldn't be far behind.

She looked down at her slightly rounded belly with a frown. It was strange to see and experience the differences after about fifteen years of having the same physique, but the pregnancy also felt more real now that there was tangible proof in the form of a bump. A smile played on her lips as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. She couldn't feel the baby move yet, but according to her obstetrician it wouldn't be much longer now – she could hardly wait.

After the shower she lingered in front of the full-length mirror to admire her slight bump from every angle and tried to see what Anders saw when he looked at her. Her breasts were fuller, heavier, and her belly more rounded. Soon her hips would get wider, her belly bigger – she'd read all about it in the pregnancy books and knew what to expect. It was still strange to  _see_  though.

The doorbell rang as she was brushing her hair and she heard Anders talk to the delivery boy. After a last glance at her clothed reflection, she headed out to join him in the living room. "Hmm, that smells delicious. We can eat in the living room, on the sofa."

He chuckled, carrying the pizza towards the sofa. "If we can have breakfast in bed, I think we can eat dinner on the sofa."

After pouring them both a glass of water, she joined him in the living room. She collected the books and papers littering the coffee table and put them in two neat stacks on the far end to make place for the pizza and their drinks.

"Here, don't forget this." Anders leaned forward and handed her the sonogram that she'd slipped in one of the pregnancy books. "I wasn't snooping; it fell out earlier when I took the book from the sofa."

"Oh, it's okay." It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him he could look all he wanted, as it was his baby too, but instead she bit her lip and tucked the sonogram in one of the books. "It was taken almost four weeks ago. I'll get another one in two weeks."

He popped open the pizza box and shifted on the sofa. "Right, the twenty week ultrasound. Are you excited?"

Sam could tell he had no idea know what to say. She hadn't known what to think when it first happened either and couldn't fault him for it. It was complicated. "I'm looking forward to seeing the baby," she replied.

Anders took a sip of his water and glanced at her rounded belly. "Six weeks of development makes quite the difference at this stage, I imagine. Will they be able to tell the sex?"

"Um, yes, but I haven't decided yet if I want to know. All that matters is that the baby is healthy."

"And you are doing well?"

Leaning forward, she grabbed a slice of pizza and smiled reassuringly at him. "Just tire easily and get hungry all the time."

He followed her example and took a bite from his slice. "Good, good. I mean, I'm glad you're doing well."

"Look, we don't have to talk abo-"

Anders touched her knee and shook his head. "I think we should. It's important."

"But if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"I simply did not expect to ever find myself in this situation. But I came to visit so that we could discuss it."

She wasn't sure what to say either. Neither of them had planned it and they were both too pragmatic to assign blame. Back when she told him about the pregnancy he'd even commented on the irony of their combined lack of common sense to forget protection considering their combined intelligence. She watched as he fiddled with his glass of water, searching for the right words, and when he didn't continue she spoke up, "Do you want me to pour you something stronger?"

He held up his hand and set his glass on the coffee table. "No, thank you, Sam. I don't believe inebriation will make it easier."

Intoxication hadn't been the reason she'd offered and she was about to explain when she recalled what little he'd told her about his father – a brilliant man who'd struggled with alcoholism and died when Anders was in high school. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"It's okay." He paused and gave her a sad smile, clearly understanding where her mind was going, "My father died a long time ago."

"I wasn't thinking – I've never even seen you drink."

Anders shrugged, "My country has a complicated history with alcoholism and considering my father's addiction, I feel it's best to abstain. It is a personal choice," he added. "I've never judged you – or anyone else – for the occasional drink, Sam. Do not worry."

She glanced down at her hands and nodded slowly, aware her thoughts had played out on her face. He'd mentioned more than once that she was like an open book sometimes, which she figured was because she'd never had a reason to have her guard up around him. That was a luxury she couldn't afford while on duty or around the Colonel…

"That reminds me… I brought something with me."

Taking a sip of water, Sam watched him go down the hall presumably to retrieve whatever it was from his carry-on. Idly, she wondered if his father's death factored into his decision to reject fatherhood himself. The loss of a parent at that age was something they'd bonded over but not a subject they talked in depth about often. It was possible, she supposed. The fact that she was nearing her mother's age when she died and left behind a husband and two teenage children certainly had given her a moment of pause when she found out about the pregnancy. Here she was, still uncertain about whether she was capable of being a good mother, when her mother had two near-adult kids at her age.

Anders rejoined her on the sofa and placed a folder on the table. "I've collected all the relevant medical history of my family. Hopefully it will never be needed, but I wanted you to have it just in case."

"Thank you. That's very…" She wasn't sure what it was. Most people would give baby clothes or a pregnancy book, a dossier with the medical history wasn't generally something that came to mind. But, really, she shouldn't have expected differently from him. He was, after all, first and foremost a scientist and while genetics weren't his specialty, she knew he'd done a six-month stint at the CNRS in France to participate in the Human Genome Project, the greatest feat of exploration in their time – aside from the Stargate Program. "Um, considerate."

"It's the least I could do," he said, shrugging, before reaching for another slice of pizza.

"I'll look it over this weekend and, if necessary, share it with my obstetrician if that's all right."

"Of course, but as I said, I hope you will not need it."

After giving it some thought, Sam figured it wouldn't hurt. Anders wasn't aware of her own changed biochemistry due to Jolinar or the other physical trauma her body had endured the past five years. The dossier could be more important than he thought and, she realized, much better than some baby clothes or yet another pregnancy book.

He caught her eye and must have seen something in her face, because he raised his brows in a silent question. "You are staring," he said, as she remained silent.

"I was just wondering…," she said, biting her lip. She couldn't very well tell him what had been on her mind, but her earlier thought about their parents came back to her. "Have you ever wondered if your father's death affected your view of parenthood?"

"In a way, probably. Everyone is shaped by the events, good and bad, in their life and especially those they experience in their childhood." He grabbed another slice and washed it down with a sip of water, gesturing for her to eat something as well. "Did losing your mother at a young age not affect your life? However, I don't believe my father's death is the reason I don't want children. I simply never felt the desire nor a connection with a child outside of my childhood. Did you know my sister has two children? A boy and a girl, eleven and seven."

"I didn't even know you had a sister."

He smiled and leaned back against the sofa. "They are very well behaved, do well in school and my nephew has a musical talent, whereas my niece is more athletic and prefers outdoor activities. My sister raised them well. Well, her husband did most of the childrearing, as she's a surgeon."

"Okay…"

"Society tells me I should have a special bond with them, as they are the offspring of my sister." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "One could even argue it is a biological imperative."

Sam nodded in understanding and could tell he was struggling, either for words or because of the admission. "And you don't feel that?"

"No," he said after a moment of silence. "I don't."

Her relationship with Mark's children wasn't very strong because of the previous estrangement between her and her brother but she understood the distinction Anders was referring to. "And you think that's why you wouldn't be a good father?"

His green eyes found hers over the rim of his glass. "I believe I don't  _have_  the biological imperative to reproduce. Coming here…" He paused and visibly took a moment to collect himself, playing with the now empty glass in his hands. "I had the faintest hope that maybe seeing you, pregnant, would stir something. It seemed unlikely I had been mistaken all of these years but I had to make sure."

"And it didn't," Sam concluded. "Did it?"

"Unfortunately not. Even seeing the sonogram. There was a mild scientific curiosity, I suppose, no more."

The moment she realized she was pregnant it had been clear to her that any involvement from him was not to be expected. As a matter of fact, her only real concern was how he would react to the news – she hadn't expected anger as he was deceptively laid-back, but she'd feared a fallout or estrangement was likely – and the fact that he'd been open to discussing it and now, even visiting her to talk in person and admitting his reasoning, was more than she'd thought likely. "You tried, that's more than I expected to be honest."

"I wish it were different," he said pensively. "I feel responsible for… the situation."

"Well, you're no-"

"It takes two, Sam."

She rolled her eyes at the look he gave her. "I knew from the get-go you weren't going to be involved and I chose to go ahead with the pregnancy and raise the baby on my own."

"That may be true but I want to support you, even if I can't be a father to the child. Perhaps I could unburden you, to a degree, with financial contributions."

"Like child support?"

"In whatever shape you need it," he said, shrugging. "The last time we spoke you mentioned something about moving, because of the baby. I know you are very independent and capable, but I could pay towards that as well. In addition to child support."

The offer surprised her. "That's very generous, but—"

"Sam," he said, sighing, "I am forty-five years old, live in a prosperous country, have worked fulltime for over twenty years, own my house and a vacation home and I have no dependents."

She hadn't considered that he might make an offer like that in addition to child support and wasn't sure she felt comfortable with taking his money. On the other hand, was it fair of her to turn it down due to pride when it was meant for her baby?

Anders proved he could easily read her when he spoke, "Just think it over, I don't need an answer right away."

"Okay, I will consider it."

"Good," he smiled and briefly squeezed her knee. "Now, are you still hungry or should we clean everything up?"

Sam got up to grab the box when her cell phone beeped. Suddenly reminded about Janet's promise, she wordlessly shoved the box in Anders' hands and made a beeline for her phone. It was on the sidetable in the entryway, moving in a clockwise direction as it beeped and vibrated. She flipped it open and much to her relief, it showed she had a new text message. It simply stated that they were back and everything was in order, albeit a bit more cryptic. Sam felt the tension drain from her body upon learning the guys were safe and sound. Search and rescues were inherently dangerous but it felt like SG-1 had been doing a lot more dangerous missions as of late. Since her reassignment, actually.

"Sam?" Anders touched her shoulder, looking concerned and sounding like maybe it wasn't the first time he called out. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Everything is fine."

The concerned look remained in place as he indicated the box. "I put the remaining pizza on a plate in the fridge. Do you have a recycle bin for the box?"

"Uh, no. It goes in the regular bin." She looked back at her phone, still smiling, and replied with a quick message of her own before going back to the kitchen to join Anders. "Sorry, work."

He raised his brows and pushed a glass of OJ in her direction. "I shouldn't be surprised, we're both workaholics after all. Do you have to go back in?"

"No, it was just an update on… uh," she paused, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Say no more," he said with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes and took the glass from him. "Sorry."

Anders followed her to the living room and retook his spot on the sofa. "There's no need to apologize. The work you do is classified. That is not to say there aren't any rumors in conference circuit about what it is, exactly, that you do for the Air Force," he added teasingly.

"Really?"

"You impressed them with your demonstration earlier this year. I heard bets were made."

Sam chuckled along with him, shaking her head at the absurdity. Her latest demonstration had been at the Applied Technologies conference and involved a lesser version of a reverse engineered staff weapon, making it appear the technology was still being developed. If only they knew… "Yet you've never asked me anything about my work."

He reached out and almost reverently touched her left collarbone and traced his finger over her shirt to the swell of her breast, "Not even that time you had a gash from here to here," he said.

"Who says that was work-related?" She asked with a raised brow, although she recalled the incident with a knife-carrying Jaffa all too well.

"Who knows?" Anders said with a smile. "I certainly don't."

She had expected him to after his eyes landed on it and he traced his finger along the gash, her mind frantically trying to come up with an excuse as she'd completely forgotten about the injury. "You never asked."

"I've done some work for various governments over the years and they all come with a confidentiality agreement; you do classified work for your country's military," he shrugged. "I would never put you in that position."

"I appreciate that," she said softly.

A comfortable silence descended upon them and Sam was starting to feel the pull of sleep, the exhaustion of the past week finally catching up with her and she suppressed a yawn as she shifted to get more comfortable on the sofa.

"You mentioned a temporary transfer because of the pregnancy," Anders said, breaking the silence with a serious look in his eyes. "But you will be… safe, right?"

"Yeah," she said softly, touched by his concern. "I'm not even allowed to do any experiments that  _sound_  dangerous. No more traveling either."

He was quiet for a moment, but clearly thinking about something. "Must be strange, to suddenly do something completely different – and far less exciting, I assume – after all these years."

"Tell me about it," she said, sighing.

"That bad?"

"Not  _bad_ , I guess, but different. It's been over a month now and it's just… I don't know, sometimes it feels like the others in the, er, new department still haven't accepted me."

"Being the new person can take some adjusting. From both sides," he added.

Sam wasn't quite sure how to explain it to an outsider. It was difficult enough to broach with the guys who actually knew what the changes entailed. "I've worked with a lot of the people at my new department in the past few years, it's not like we're strangers."

Anders narrowed his eyes at her, a look that reminded her of whenever Daniel had one of his perceptive moments. "And what about your old department? You used to work in a small team, right?"

"Yeah, it's… strange. We all used to be so close and now I rarely see them."

"Could it be that this… disconnection, is what is really bothering you? That they keep going without you."

She ducked her head and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Maybe a little. I know it's irrational and that our schedules don't always align which makes it harder to connect, but when I do see them things feel more distant or something. And I know the, um, projects they're working on and whenever they get stumped, I feel like I should be there trying to help them figure it out but they have someone else to fill that role now."

"Are you worried they will like your replacement better?"

His tone made her look up and she smiled at his incredulous expression. "I don't know. The General said he would do his best to get me my old job back after the baby is born, but-"

"No buts," Anders said, interrupting her. "I might not know what exactly it is you do, but I do know you're brilliant and very good at whatever it is you do. I highly doubt the person replacing you could do better and the Air Force is crazy if they reassign you to something you that does not suit your abilities."

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that. I go where the Air Force tells me I'm needed, I don't get to dictate the kind of work I do."

"Maybe you should," he said, shrugging. "You could do whatever you wanted in the private sector. I can think of at least a dozen companies that would kill to get you to head up their R&D department."

She made a face. "I appreciate the faith in my abilities, but I really can't imagine leaving the Air Force. It's a huge part of who I am."

Anders nodded in understanding, aware that she grew up as a military brat and joined in her father's footsteps by enrolling into the Academy. "Maybe now," he gestured in the general direction of her abdomen, "would be a good idea to reevaluate what you want your life to be like."

Not being a part of the SGC was unimaginable to Sam. There was no way Anders, or anyone outside of the Program, could understand that because they didn't even know it existed. But never going through the gate again, figuring out what a piece of alien tech does and reverse engineering it, meeting new aliens, fighting the Goa'uld and help liberate humans on other planets – she wasn't prepared to give that up. "I know having the baby will require some changes," she said, "I mean, I can't keep the hours I used to – there have been occasions where I would go days without going home."

"It might require some sacrifices as well."

Surprisingly, the first thing that popped into her head at his remark was Jack O'Neill. She'd known that her decision to keep the baby would mean giving up the possibility of someday having more than a CO and 2IC relationship with him. The chance they would get a happily ever after relied on them both living through the war with the Goa'uld and ensuring it ended within their lifetime –  _and_  being compatible in a romantic relationship. The remote possibility had made the decision easier, but she hadn't fully realized how giving him up would change things.

His initial reaction had given her hope but lately she wondered if it wouldn't have been easier if he'd expressed his disappointment in her somehow. The past two months he'd been alternating between supportive and distant – or simply, gone – and while she couldn't blame him for trying to find his footing, the back and forth hurt. Earlier this week, at Siler's party, she'd felt like maybe they were back to whatever passed as their normal and she'd had to caution herself not to overthink the looks and attention he gave her. But then, after leaving, she'd realized she forgot her coat inside and went back, only to overhear the Colonel emphasize they were just friends to Daniel – she'd been frozen in her tracks and hightailed it out of there when the conversation turned to the Colonel dating.

The shock had worn off by the time she got home and she even managed to rationalize it to herself but by the time she was lying in bed, all she felt was hurt at the thought of him moving on – despite  _knowing_  things between them were pretty much over and wanting him to be happy. Even now, her stomach was in knots over all of it.

She let out a deep sigh and only then realized Anders was still seated next to her and, from the look on his face, had been watching her the whole time. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"I noticed. Guess I did not need to remind you of the sacrifices."

"Our conversation simply reminded me of something that's been on my mind lately."

He looked at his glass as he moved it in small circles, swirling the orange juice. "Anything you would like to share?"

"Things haven't really worked out the way I expected them do," she said, after contemplating his question. "My friends were happy and mostly supportive when I told them about the pregnancy, but in reality I've seen very little of that support."

"Do you really believe that to be true or is it simply how you feel?"

Frowning, she took a moment to think. "I know their level of support is limited to the time we can actually spend together, but most of the contact feels very superficial now. We used to talk about pretty much everything and now conversations merely consist of catching up on what happened when we last spoke. And they say they want to be there for me, but…"

"Their actions suggest otherwise?" Anders suggested when she trailed off. "Have you considered that they're simply trying to navigate all the changes in your lives? You seem to have trouble connecting to them, perhaps it is vice versa."

"I suppose that could be true." It was a conclusion she had also come to recently, but somehow lacked the ability to overcome it. What was it that she was really expecting from the guys? They had invited her to Siler's party after their talk in the commissary and it had been a good evening. The fact she hadn't seen or heard from them in the two days since was because their working hours differed from hers. It had only been two days, she reminded herself. "I don't know when I became this needy."

"Your life is changing; you are allowed to be confused and insecure. It's only human, Sam."

Perhaps he was right and it all came down to her insecurities. So far, she'd worried about her career, her relationship or lack thereof with Jack O'Neill and whether the guys would remain supportive – she had ignored the insecurities about her impending motherhood, though. And maybe, that was something she had done on purpose. She couldn't really ask reassurance from the man who lost his son in the most horrific way possible and who was, for obvious reasons, probably not too thrilled about her baby; Teal'c's son was forced to live off-world; the closest thing Daniel had to a child was Sha're's son, the harsesis boy, who lived with mother nature for fear of succumbing to the evil of the Goa'uld; and Janet had about as much experience with infants as she did, having adopted Cassandra as a pre-teen.

"You will be a good mother, Sam," Anders said, nodding, like he believed it to be a theorem proven in a lab. But the look in his eyes was deeper, more thoughtful. Sam knew him well enough to know he'd speak if she gave him the space. "I never considered being a father. But I think..." He seemed unable to say he'd have done it with her, but she understood. Because she knew he didn't want to be misunderstood. He definitely didn't want this. But she appreciated the sentiment.

"Thank you."

They looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment, both floundering in this new territory of their relationship. Deciding to put them back on an even keel, Sam gave him a small smile, "You fly out in the morning, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you book a room?"

Tilting his head a little, he caught her eye. "No, not yet."

"Good." The smile they shared reaffirmed their boundaries and she felt a whole lot better about the whole situation.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long night and Jack was glad his night shift was almost over. He'd offered to man the fort when Pearson came down with the flu and Kirkland, his regular replacement, was on TDY to Area 51 because Hammond's granddaughter had a school play last night and Jack figured Dixon could use all the rest he could get between SG-13 and a newborn at home.

Besides, it wasn't as if Jack had anything – or anyone – waiting for him at home.

General Hammond could arrive any minute, so Jack made a quick detour to the infirmary en route to level twenty-seven. The nurses were busy checking on their patients, some of whom were asleep while others were complaining about getting their temperatures or blood pressure or whatever taken, so he only peered over to the corner where SG-4 was recuperating from minor injuries before making his way over to the CMO's office. "Morning, Doc."

Janet Fraiser looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup and beckoned him in. "Good morning, Colonel."

"How's SG-4 doing?"

"Doing well, from the looks of it. Doctor Brightman will be taking over my shift in half an hour but I'm recommending the team be released, except for Major Howe."

Jack frowned, "He getting worse?"

"No, but I don't want to take any chances with a severe concussion. I'll let Doctor Brightman examine him when she gets here and, depending on the outcome, might recommend another CT scan."

"Ah," he said, nodding in understanding.

"They're lucky SG-1 got to them when you did or things might not have ended this well."

Jack couldn't agree more with her and he was quite pleased with how the search and rescue mission had gone down. Even Lieutenant Isaacs had done well, no rookie mistakes and unlike previous missions he hadn't dawdled and simply followed orders quickly. He didn't come close to Carter but it was a good start. "Well, I'd have preferred we had gotten there sooner to avoid any overnight stays in the infirmary for them, but I'll take what I can get."

She rolled her eyes at his dig and turned her attention back to the files on her desk and computer. Probably updating the medical files of her patients. After a few seconds she looked up again and raised her eyebrows at him, "Anything else, Sir?"

"So, um, I can tell Hammond that SG-4 is doing okay and Brightman will update him?"

"Yes, Colonel."

He pushed off the doorframe and plopped down into one of the two chairs in front of her desk. There was a surprised look in her eyes, but he could also tell she was intrigued by the fact that he  _wasn't_  escaping her infirmary the moment he could. But he still had Carter's coat and figured she was the perfect person to bring it to her, seeing as how Carter had the weekend off – and she might need her coat.

"Colonel?"

"Carter forgot her coat," he said at the Doc's impatient tone. "At Siler's party."

Fraiser frowned at the non sequitur. "Okay…"

He made a vague gesture. "Daniel was supposed to give it to you but you were already gone by the time he went looking. It's in my locker."

"To me? Why not bring it to Sam?"

"Daniel had a thing," he shrugged, "Carter had to work."

She nodded in understanding. "So, I take it you'll be dropping it off at Sam's this morning?"

He made a face. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you could."

"I see. Unfortunately, I have breakfast plans with Cassandra."

"You couldn't, maybe, detour to Carter's apartment?"

Fraiser simply gave him a pointed look.

Crap.

"Don't you think this might be a good opportunity to catch up with her?"

Jack raised a brow at the suggestion. It was unlike the Doc to… meddle. Let alone encourage him to spend time with Carter outside of work. Like Carter – and probably most female personnel – she was very much by the book, both in medical and military matters, and would go out of her way to avoid even a hint of impropriety, knowing how easy it was to ruin the reputation of a woman in the Air Force. "Doc?"

"There have been a lot of changes recently," she said slowly, "and I couldn't help but notice that Sam spends most of her meals without the team. Well, Teal'c sometimes joins her."

"It's not like we don't talk." As the words left his mouth, he silently berated himself for sounding so defensive. He'd been ready to explain that with Carter's reassignment and SG-1's mission schedule it had been difficult to get together – as a team – regularly but the mention of Teal'c sort of made that impossible.

Fraiser gave him a knowing look. "Conversations that don't involve tactical strategies, the war with the Goa'uld, alien technology or blowing stuff up?"

The last time they'd talked,  _really_  talked, was at Siler's party and it had felt good. Jack would be the first to admit he wasn't much of a talker and he didn't really do the touchy-feely stuff, but he wanted to make an effort for Carter. To support her, be her friend. It wasn't easy and Jack was still trying to figure out what his place in Carter's life was, but by trying to so hard to keep his distance from her while he processed his feelings in regards to her pregnancy he had put more distance between them than intended. And now he had to find a way to bridge that gap. He liked to think their conversation at O'Malley's was the first step. "We talked, you know, a little about how she's doing with…"

"The pregnancy, her reassignment, the new team…?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes at his pointed answer to her prompting. "And how is she doing with all of those things?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're her friend, shouldn't you already know?"

"And you two are not friends, Colonel?"

"We're friends."

Fraiser allowed a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I know it's not an easy… situation, but you have to know it isn't easy on her, either."

"Yeah," he said slowly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"And considering everything, it would be understandable for you to feel conflicted about it."

Jack grimaced and tapped his fingers on the armchair. Trust the Doc to see right through him. He wasn't quite sure how to treat Carter, he realized. They'd never really done the whole friends-outside-of-work thing aside from the occasional team night with the whole team, initially because of perception due to her being a woman and later on because of their feelings. Now, they didn't really have work-related things to do or talk about. And he felt like they were… out of sync. Something he hadn't realized until their conversation at Siler's party.

"Colonel?"

"I'm trying, Doc," he said, sighing. "I really am."

Her expression softened and it reminded him of the look she'd given him after his zatarc confession. "You two have been through a lot. In a perfect world, all of this would have played out very differently."

He took a moment to let her words sink in. It reminded him, in part, about his conversation with Daniel two weeks ago. And he would like to think that what Fraiser was saying was true, it was something that had crossed his mind as well. But there was no use in getting his hopes up. Carter needed her friends and, like he'd told Daniel, he could be her friend. "Yeah?"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation," she said pointedly.

"I suppose not."

Fraiser held his gaze for a moment longer and then nodded, as if satisfied with what she saw. Then she started to move, going over the folders spread out on her desk. "Well, if that was all, Colonel…"

Jack got to his feet and rubbed his hands together. "Yep, I should go update Hammond and then I have a coat to deliver."

"Good luck, Sir."

He'd already turned around and waved at her over his shoulder, "Say hi to Cassie for me."

"Will do."

By the time Jack reached level twenty-seven, Hammond had already installed himself in his office and beckoned him in. Jack updated him about the going ons of his shift and the condition of SG-4. They talked a bit more about the mission roster and the upcoming missions for next week, before Jack said his goodbye and went up to the locker room. Five minutes later he went through the security check points, dressed in his civvies and with Carter's coat over his arm.

It was still early when he drove away from the mountain, so he went to a nearby diner and ordered a traditional breakfast. Carter was usually a morning person but considering how tired she'd been lately, he didn't want to wake her up, so he took his time and went over the morning news with a cup of coffee. On his way to Carter's apartment he stopped by the coffee shop she frequented and picked up some bread rolls and donuts as well as a decaf version of the fancy coffee she liked.

After parking his truck next to her little Volvo, he collected his things and headed for the entrance. It looked like someone was moving in or out of the building, because there was a large moving van parked at the curb and the door to the entrance was open. It saved him from asking Carter to buzz him in and he quietly made his way to the elevator and then up to her apartment.

Carter opened the door after he'd barely finished ringing the bell, the polite smile on her face disappearing to make way for confusion as she saw him. "Colonel."

"Expecting someone else, Carter?"

"I thought you were the cab driver." She shook her head and a genuine smile appeared on her face. "What are you doing here, Sir?"

He held up her coat in one arm. "Wanted to return this, and I brought breakfast and coffee – decaf."

Her eyes went wide before they zeroed in on the food. "Oh, wow. That looks great."

"So, can I come in?"

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course."

Jack couldn't help but wonder at her odd reaction. It  _was_  unusual for him to drop by, especially unannounced, but he hadn't expected her to be unsettled. They were friends and friends would sometimes have breakfast together. "Going somewhere, Carter? The cab," he added at her confusion, as he stepped inside and made to hang her coat up.

Before she could reply his gaze fell on the pair of shoes – men's shoes – under the coat rack and when he looked up, he saw her looking at the shoes as well. He supposed it was possible they belonged to her brother who was visiting her, but considering the way she bit her lip and looked at him with wide eyes he was pretty sure that wasn't the case. They definitely weren't Daniel's style and too small to be Teal'c's. And again, that wouldn't explain her reaction. Jack might prefer to play dumb most of the time but he didn't have any problems putting one and one together.

"Um…"

"I can leave if… you have company."

"No, that's—it's okay, Sir," she said, although her cheeks were a little flushed.

Jack wasn't entirely sure he wanted to stay and from the look she gave him, she knew it. "Sure? I'd let you keep the breakfast."

A smile broke out on her face and she ducked her head a little, looking up at him from under her lashes with a twinkle in her eye. He felt the corners of his mouth quirk up in response and held her gaze, enjoying the connection.

The moment was broken when a man's voice called her name, shortly followed by said man appearing in the entryway from back in the apartment. "Is my taxi here already?"

"Um, no," Carter said, looking between them. "It's my CO. Uh, Colonel, this is Anders Karlsson. Anders, this is my commanding officer, Colonel O'Neill."

The man, Anders, smiled at him politely and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Colonel."

Jack's training kicked in and he sized the man up – about the same height as him, salt and pepper hair, glasses, light eyes and definitely closer to his age than Carter's – in a microsecond, before shaking his hand. "Uh yeah, call me Jack."

"Jack," Anders said, nodding. Then, he looked back into the direction he'd come from. "I should finish packing before the taxi arrives. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course," Carter replied.

"Sure," he muttered, before following a sheepish-looking Carter to the open kitchen and handing her the food and coffee. She took it gratefully and got out some plates, but he waved her off. Even if he hadn't already eaten breakfast, his appetite would surely be gone now.

There was an awkward silence between them and he wasn't quite sure how to break it. His intention to check on her, thinking she needed a friend seemed a bit absurd now. "You know I wouldn't have just shown up like this if I'd known you had company, right?"

"It's fine, Sir," she said, munching on her Danish. "Do you, um, want some coffee?"

"I'm good," he said, eyeing the percolator. There was just about enough for two cups, one if you were Daniel. "Not a big fan of decaf."

"It's regular."

Right. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean Anders couldn't have caffeine. "Oh, sure, I'll have some." Anything to fill the awkward silence. He would have made a hasty retreat if that was possible but it seemed cowardly – and would, undoubtedly, be transparent to Carter.

"So," she said, grabbing a cup to pour him some coffee. "Thank you for returning my coat."

"Daniel found it in O'Malley's just after you left." He took the cup from her with a nod of thanks. "I would've returned it sooner but our schedules didn't exactly match up."

She swallowed the last of her Danish and cleared her throat. "Oh yes, you guys were…" she made a vague hand gesture at ceiling, "on your S&R. Did everything go okay? Janet texted me when you returned safely."

Jack looked back in the direction Anders had disappeared, not about to discuss classified information when someone could easily eavesdrop. "Yeah, it went fine. Looks like Howe's got a concussion, Fraiser wanted to keep an eye on him. The others were looking good."

"Good. That's… good."

"Yeah."

Carter reached into the bag with bread rolls and pulled out a croissant. She tore off a small piece and popped it into her mouth, shooting him an embarrassed look. "These are very good."

"It was on my way over here," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I appreciate it, Sir."

"Figured you might not have had breakfast yet." As he said it, he realized she might not interpret it as the innocent remark he'd intended considering the presence of her 'houseguest', but she simply smiled at him. It looked a little strained though.

Just as he was wondering how much longer they had to keep up the inane conversation she interrupted his train of thought. "So, um, you had the nightshift?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any plans this weekend, Sir?"

Even Carter was grasping for topics now and Jack frowned a little at how out-of-sync they were. "Um, just some chores around the house, maybe pick up some groceries and catch a game. Have to be back on base tomorrow. Strategy meeting with Hammond, some mission planning and a few reports to write, you know; the usual."

She nodded and focused her attention back on her croissant, while he sipped his coffee and tried to come up with a way to connect with her again, rather than carry such a meaningless conversation. The silence threatened to become unbearable and Jack was about to make an excuse and just leave, when Anders walked into the kitchen.

The man looked between the two of them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Just drinking my coffee," Jack said, indicating his cup.

"The Colonel brought me coffee and bread rolls," Carter said with a small smile in his direction.

Anders nodded politely. "That is rather thoughtful of him."

Jack wasn't sure whether he was being paranoid or if there was an undertone in the man's statement – or possibly it was the light accent. Either way, he simply pasted his "be nice to the aliens"-smile on his face before taking another sip of coffee. "I didn't know Carter had company or…", he trailed off and shrugged, preferring to let him interpret the words rather than lie and say he would have catered to them both.

"We could share," Carter offered, despite having already eaten about half of the croissant.

"Oh, that's quite all right," Anders replied, before turning to Jack. "Sam is insatiable."

Nearly choking on his coffee, Jack managed to get out an "Excuse me?"

"All the food," he said, indicating the half-eaten croissant on her plate. "We had oatmeal and fruit for breakfast earlier. And this morning, last night's leftovers were also gone from the fridge."

Carter shot him an abashed look. "I told you, I get hungry all the time now."

Jack watched them interact as Anders declined the food and went to get himself some coffee instead. The way he briefly touched her shoulder and arm and later her hip as he moved around her spoke of a familiarity – and intimacy – that, combined with their body language, the looks they shared and the carry-on that was now in the entryway, was enough to tell him where, exactly, Anders had spent the night.

It was one thing to know Carter was sleeping with someone but another to be confronted with the reality of it. He knew very little about her love life – and really, really preferred to not even think about it – and possibly even less about the father of her child, but he was pretty sure Anders was, in fact, the father and logically knew he should be happy for her that she, apparently, didn't have to go at motherhood alone. But that was easier said than done and Jack couldn't help but feel thrown – again – by all these recent changes.

Grimacing, Jack tried to focus on the present and come up with a plausible excuse. Where was an alien invasion when you needed one?

Carter and Anders appeared to be going over his trip, apparently he was flying back home today.

"Yes, everything is packed, including my glasses," Anders said – and only now Jack noticed the guy had apparently exchanged his glasses for contacts. "The taxi should have been here already, though."

Carter nodded and checked her watch. "Maybe call the cab company?"

Anders excused himself to do just that and left the two of them alone again.

"Sorry about all of this, Sir."

"It's fine," he lied. "Look, I should probably get going."

"Colonel, wait," she said, biting her lip. "Could you stay a little longer? Unless, you have somewhere to be…?"

Jack wanted to leave, go home, lick his wounds, re-establish his boundaries and process the fact that Anders was going to be a constant presence in Carter's life – and therefore, his – but he'd never been able to deny her something when she was looking at him like that. "Yeah, sure," he said, reluctantly.

The sound of the front door opening got both their attention and from his position, Jack could see Anders stepping outside. He shrugged at the look Carter, who couldn't see the door from where she was standing, gave him. A few seconds later, the front door closed again and Anders walked into the kitchen, pocketing his cell phone.

"The taxi just arrived on the parking lot," he said, by way of explanation.

"I'll walk you out," Carter said, then shot Jack another apologetic look. "I'll be right back, Sir."

Anders stepped forward and extended his hand. "It was nice to meet you, Jack."

"Have a safe flight," he replied, shaking the man's hand.

Carter walked him to the door where he collected his carry-on, put on a coat and the shoes Jack had spotted earlier. Then they spoke briefly, in soft tones. Jack couldn't make out what they were saying but considering their relationship, he was kinda glad for it. Anders glanced in his direction and raised his hand in a quick wave, before he wrapped his arms around Carter and pressed a – rather chaste, thankfully - kiss to her temple. And then, he was gone and she closed the door behind him.

"So," Jack said, as she entered the kitchen.

"So," she parroted. "More coffee?"

"I'm good."

She retrieved the cup of coffee he'd brought her and gestured at the living room. "Do you mind if we take a seat, Sir?"

Jack headed in the direction and sat down in the chair, while she made her way over to the sofa. From the side, her rounded belly caught his eye. The top she was wearing had most likely been loose fitting at one point, but no longer. Up until now, he'd only seen a hint of her bump due to how she dressed in public and he suspected she didn't feel the need to hide it at home.

"Colonel?"

He looked up at her face and could tell from her expression that she'd caught him staring. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So," he said, after another moment of silence, "I guess he changed his mind, eh? Anders."

She grimaced and took a deep breath, probably to break it to him gently. "Sir-"

Jack raised his hand to forestall her explanation and tried on a smile. "No, I think it's great, Carter. I mean, it'll take some getting used to, but you deserve the whole package – and having both parents is best for the baby as well."

"Oh, we're not…" She trailed off, frowning. "I mean, Anders and I aren't a couple. We won't be raising the baby together."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Jack raised his brows in a silent question but when nothing more was forthcoming, he sighed. "Well, this is awkward."

Carter made a face and fiddled with the lid on her coffee. "I can see why you made the assumption."

He was tempted to reply in the affirmative but bit his tongue. She didn't owe him an explanation and he had no right to judge her. It really wasn't any of his business if she slept with the guy or not, he reminded himself. And while he felt relief that the guy wouldn't be a part of Carter's life for his own selfish reasons, he also meant it that she deserved to have someone by her side. Parenting wasn't easy and having someone to lean on and make decisions with made it a whole lot easier – and he didn't begrudge her that or having someone to share the milestones simply because he was jealous.

However, the fact that she  _had_  slept with Anders and the guy was still leaving her to deal with the baby on her own, fueled his dislike of him. He'd seemed nice enough – certainly not crazy or manipulative like that Hanson guy – but Jack couldn't help but wonder if Anders was taking advantage of Carter. It was obvious to him that Carter was still coming to term with the changes in her life but atop of that she also had physical changes to deal with. During Sara's pregnancy the hormones were one of the few things he'd been around for to witness in between missions and he clearly recalled how they affected her.

Carter was vulnerable right now, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"It's none of my business, Carter," he said, instead.

"I don't want you to misunderstand or think badly of Anders."

Oh no, we wouldn't want that, he thought bitterly. "Like I said, it's between you and him."

She shifted on the sofa and got more comfortable, one hand resting on her belly. "The reason Anders came over was so that we could discuss how we were going to handle everything. I already knew he wasn't interested in being a father but other than that, we hadn't really gone over the details. And while he's not father material, he does feel responsible and offered generous child support and even a financial contribution towards the new house."

"Carter, I don't need-"

"I turned it down," she said, interrupting him.

"Why?" The word was out of his mouth before he thought better of it. Not wanting to offend her, he went for a lighter tone, "Have you seen the price of tuition these days?"

She shrugged and looked down at where her hand rested on her swollen belly. "I chose to keep the baby and made the decision to raise him or her on my own, without his help."

"I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure you're legally entitled to child support."

"Not if he gives up his parental rights," she countered.

Jack felt himself go slack jawed. "And he's willing to do that?"

She indicated a folder on the coffee table. "We went over the paperwork this morning."

"That's…" He blew out a breath and looked at her over his coffee cup, shaking his head. "Whoa."

"It's not done yet," she said. "I want to get an attorney to look it over. Someone specialized in international family law, to make sure there aren't any legal problems because of the different nationalities."

"Makes sense."

"So," she said after a beat, "why did you really come by, Sir? Not that I don't appreciate you returning my coat, but you could have given it to me on base next week."

He sat back and took a sip of coffee, trying to figure out what to say. This whole morning had gone very different than expected and, aside from the Anders situation, he hadn't expected her to come right out and ask him. "I just—I guess I wanted to see how you were doing," he said, opting for honesty.

"Sir?"

"You seemed a little… off, in O'Malley's."

She frowned and he could practically see her going over the evening to see what he meant. "I was tired, I suppose."

"Well, yeah. But that's not what I meant." He sighed, wishing he was better at this talking thing. "I guess,  _we_ , have been a little off lately."

Carter opened her mouth as if to deny it, but then closed it again. There was something in her eyes when she caught his gaze, something soft and vulnerable. "I guess that was to be expected, considering."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he nodded slowly. No sense in denying it. "I know I haven't been handling it very well. I wish I could say otherwise, but, well. I'm trying, Carter."

"I know and I wish things were diff-"

"Yeah well, if wishes were horses and all that crap. Let's not dwell," he said, grimacing. Then, he leaned forward and held her gaze, trying his damnedest to convey his feelings. "I'm gonna be here, Carter, for whatever you need. I just need a little time."

She bit her lip and her eyes looked suspiciously watery as she nodded. "Thank you."

Jack let out a deep breath, feeling emotionally spent. "I'm just… gonna go now, okay?"

"Of course," she said, getting up.

He followed suit and headed for the door.

She stopped him with a hand on his arm, but seemed unsure of what to say. In the end, she settled for, "Thanks again. For the coffee."

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

The timer caused Janet to jump up, wine glass still in hand, and head for the kitchen to check on the lasagna. Sam settled more comfortably on the sofa and stretched out her legs, consciously trying to relax her lower back muscles. She was glad the week was almost over and, while already tired, had some time to catch up with Janet.

"Okay," Janet called out from the kitchen, "the lasagna is done. It just needs to cool off a bit."

"Do you need a hand with the salad?"

"No, you just relax. I can handle it."

Sam smiled, relieved she didn't have to get up yet. She had spent most of the day switching between her lab and the control room, working on projects and a diagnostic of the gate. It hadn't taken her long to realize the stool in her lab – or the chair in the control room for that matter – wasn't too comfortable in her current condition. Perhaps she could request a different one, she thought while sipping her drink.

Feeling a light fluttering in her belly, she looked down and placed her hand on her abdomen – the baby! Her sister-in-law had told her it might feel like butterflies in her stomach, but to Sam it felt more like little bubbles were bursting. She tried to exert some light pressure with her hand but the baby didn't seem to respond to it yet. Still, the feeling was incredible!

"Sam?"

She looked up, grinning. "I can feel the baby."

"That's amazing, honey," Janet said.

"Do you want to feel it?"

Janet quickly came over and sat down next to her. "I don't know if I'll be able to feel it yet," she warned. "From what I recall, they say it usually takes a little longer to be able to feel the baby from the outside."

Sam grabbed her hand anyway and placed it on the spot where she felt the bubbles. "Here."

They both fell silent, eyes glued to where their hands were resting on Sam's abdomen. "I don't feel it yet," Janet said after ten seconds, shaking her head sadly.

"Maybe in a few weeks then," she said, letting go of her hand and placing her own on the spot.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Sam closed her eyes and focused on the connection to her child, until after a few seconds the fluttering feeling was gone. When she opened her eyes, she found her friend looking at her. "What?"

Janet shrugged, a small smile on her face. "You just look… so happy. I haven't seen that look on your face in a while."

"We've had a rough year."

"Yes, but now we have something to look forward to!"

Rubbing a hand over her belly, Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Janet checked her watch before getting up. "Well, dinner is ready and I don't think Cassandra will be back in time, so we might as well get started."

"Is she still out with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah, he picked her up from school to go to the Garden of the Gods." She smiled softly, "That place reminds her of Hanka."

Sam gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "How has she been since… Nirrti?"

Leading her to the dining room, Janet gestured for her to take a seat at the set table. "She's doing okay. Still has her rebellious moments like any teen, but strange as it may sound I feel like we've actually grown closer because of it."

"That doesn't surprise me," she replied as she sat down. "She went through a lot. So did you. Cassie probably heard about you threatening Nirrti to force her to cure her."

"She did. Thought it was pretty 'bad ass'," Janet said, making air quotes. "After she got over being normal again, anyway."

Sam smiled, reminded of Cassie's disappointment over losing her telekinetic powers. "Well, I'm glad she's doing well."

After serving them both with a large piece of lasagna, Janet sat back in her chair and added some salad to her own plate. "She missed you last week for your usual chess game, though."

"I know." She took the salad bowl from her and sighed. After the Colonel left her apartment she had called Cassie to cancel, completely exhausted. The tension had started building inside of her the moment she found him at her door, knowing full well what he would assume at seeing Anders with her early in the morning. "I'm sorry."

"You're busy and pregnant, she understands."

"This is very good," Sam said, after taking a bite. "Did you make this?"

Janet laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't know where to find the time to make lasagna! No, one of my neighbors brought it over as a thank-you after I helped when her son fell off his bike. He's fine," she added.

Sam didn't even know her neighbors' names and probably wouldn't be able to identify them in a police lineup but she figured it was different when you had kids. Something she would find out for herself soon enough. She could start over in a new neighborhood, with neighbors who would think of her as the pregnant woman rather than the suspiciously injured woman who came and went at all hours.

"She gave me a dish twice the size and this," she indicated the dish on the table, "should be more than enough for the two of us and Cassandra, if the Colonel hasn't fed her yet. Remind me to get you the other half from the fridge before you leave, for dinner tomorrow. Friday night is pizza night in the Fraiser household, so it'd probably just go to waste here."

"Well, if you insist," she said, after a beat. It had been at the tip of her tongue to object but the prospect of not having to cook tomorrow and probably having leftovers for in the weekend was too enticing. "What time do you expect Cassie home?"

Janet shrugged. "It depends. She usually tries to spend as much time with him as possible, but he always has her back before twenty hundred hours."

"The Colonel adores her." The affection with which he looked at Cassie always warmed Sam, but at the same time reminded her of what he'd lost. He was so good with her and, really, all the children she had ever seen him interact with – Daniel said it was because he is a big kid himself but Sam thought it was more likely the fact that he always listened and never talked down to them. It made the loss of his son all the more cruel.

"And she's got him wrapped around her little finger." Janet took a sip of wine, before glancing down and toying with the food on her plate. "I think he reminds her of her father. He's the closest thing she's got to a father figure, I know. It's more than that, though. She doesn't speak of her family a lot but what little she's told me about him sounds quite a bit like Colonel O'Neill."

Sam smiled, not surprised at all. The Colonel seemed to instinctively know what people, but especially kids, needed from him and she imagined that Cassie filled a void in him as well. "He's a good man."

Janet nodded in agreement and they continued to eat in silence, until she'd cleared her plate. "Speaking of which… you didn't finish telling me about Saturday."

Grimacing, she ran a hand through her hair. She'd hoped that the brief update she'd given before the food was done would be enough. "There's not much more to say," she said, shrugging. "Anders and I talked a lot about how we want to go forward and decided that the best course would be for him to give up his parental rights."

"And that's when Colonel O'Neill showed up?" she asked, managing to look simultaneously sympathetic to the awkwardness of the situation as well as a little excited.

"Just as Anders was getting ready to leave," she confirmed. "The timing could have been a little better."

Janet took another sip of wine, looking far too pleased with herself. "I swear I didn't send him there on purpose."

Sam chuckled along with her, "I wouldn't have put it past you."

"Oh honey, I'm not that devious."

"Sure."

"In my defense," she said, pointing at her with her fork, "I couldn't have known Anders would spend the night."

Focusing on her meal, Sam simply made a noncommittal noise. She was not going to let Janet bait her into giving any more details other than what she'd already told her earlier. The comment did, however, remind her of how incredibly tense that moment had been. She hadn't expected the Colonel to show up at her door but she hadn't wanted to send him away either, after seeing the effort he'd made and the fact that he'd shown up at all under the pretext of returning her coat. "God, it was so awkward, Jan."

Janet winced in sympathy. "I can only imagine. Do you think he knows—"

"Oh, he knows." She could clearly recall the way he'd looked between her and Anders. He hadn't given anything away with his words or facial expression, but she'd seen the realization in his eyes and felt a flare of embarrassment – as well as a stab of guilt, despite not owing him anything. "The Colonel reads people the way I read energy readings. He definitely knows."

"But you said earlier that you two had a good talk?"

Smiling, Sam nodded slowly. The memory of his promise to be there for her despite his own feelings flashed through her mind. "Yeah, we did."

She narrowed her eyes. "Like an actual conversation about your…" she waved her fork around, "situation and not just work-related things?"

"No, we really talked."

"Thank God."

"Janet-"

"Honestly, I thought it would take an act of congress."

"Oh, come on," Sam said. "That's not fair. You know it's not that easy."

Finishing her glass of wine, Janet sat back in her chair. "I know it's complicated, but it's also pretty obvious the man still loves you."

The candidness took her by surprise, but she couldn't help remind her of the current situation. "I'm pregnant, Jan. With another man's baby."

"Like I said, complicated. Not insurmountable."

"I don't know that it is," she said, frowning.

Janet reached out and squeezed her hand. "Hey, trust me. He was willing to die to save you. Those feelings don't just go away. Why do you think he's struggling with the situation? Because he loves you."

The words hit her hard and she pulled her hand away, feeling a sudden need and some space to think it through. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "It's not a relationship or anything like that – I'm having another man's child, that's… I don't know, a lifetime commitment."

"You said it yourself; he's a good man," Janet said, backing away a little. "And he loves kids. What makes you think he couldn't love yours?"

"I…" Looking into her friend's eyes, Sam could tell she believed what she was saying. But was it fair to expect such a commitment from him before they had even tried dating? Was it fair to her child to risk it? Should her focus not be on her baby, rather than possibly, maybe someday? She shook off the thoughts and questions, not ready to contemplate them yet. "I'm surprised you're encouraging it… why now? We've never really talked ab-"

"Well," she interrupted her with a smirk, "technically you're not on SG-1 and he's not your CO at the moment; there is nothing disallowing us to discuss it now when there's no obligation for me to report any violation of the frat regs."

"That easy, huh?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

Janet got to her feet and collected their empty plates. "I wouldn't go that far… but I'm here if you want to talk about it, you know that, right?"

Nodding, she got up as well. "Thanks, Jan."

"Now, help me clear the table and clean up before Cassie gets home."

Just as they were finishing up in the kitchen a truck pulled up in the driveway, quickly followed by the loud slamming of a car door – Sam winced at the force – and a "Sorry!" and then the light at the backdoor turned on automatically and they saw Cassie running towards them.

"I hate it when she does that," Janet muttered.

"Oh, I bet the Colonel does too," Sam said, recalling a number of times he'd told off Daniel for carelessly slamming the doors of his truck. "But I doubt he'd tell her."

Before Janet could respond, the front door opened and Cassie entered. "We're back! Oh, Sam, you're still here!"

"Hey, Cass," she replied, before being engulfed in a hug by the teen. "I was hoping I'd get to see you tonight."

"Oh my god, you're getting so big," Cassie practically squealed as she pulled back, looking at her belly.

"That tends to happen when one is pregnant, Cassie," Colonel O'Neill said as he entered the kitchen. "Hi Doc. Carter."

Sam flushed, suddenly feeling very aware of her growing bump and new maternity wear. "Hi, Sir."

"Hi Colonel," Janet said.

Cassie was still holding Sam's hands and beamed at her, "How are you feeling? Can you feel the baby already? Can I feel the baby?"

"Cassandra-"

"It's okay," Sam said as Janet tried to calm her daughter down. "I'm not sure, Cassie. I felt the baby move earlier, but your mom couldn't feel it yet. But we can try."

"The baby might be sleeping," Janet said as she reached for the bag Cassie was carrying to free up her arms. "I'll put this away."

Sam tried to focus, to see if she could somehow sense her baby as she moved her hand over her belly but to no avail. "I think your mom is right," she said. "Maybe next time, Cassie."

"Too bad." She pouted for a moment, but then got out of her coat and pulled both Sam and Jack with her to the living room. "Jack took me to the Garden of the Gods. It was great! We had so much fun. It's really beautiful up there, you know. Have you ever been, Sam? I know mom hasn't."

"A little busy saving lives," Janet mumbled as she sat down.

Cassie rolled her eyes and sighed in a dramatic fashion. "Mom doesn't like hiking. Or biking. Or anything outdoors."

"Well, then it's a good thing you have the Colonel to take you," Sam said.

"Jack's the best," the teen affirmed. "Anyway, we got there around four thirty and-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Sam's cell phone. After muttering an apology, she checked the phone and noticed it was her realtor. "I've got to take this."

"Yeah, go ahead."

She went into the kitchen to answer the phone and to her surprise, her realtor had found a place that might be a good match. Earlier in the week she'd gone to her first viewing but that house had not ticked many of her boxes and she'd made sure to tell the realtor. In the past moving had never been much of a problem – she was a military brat, after all – but this was the first time she was considering  _buying_. And she wanted the house to be perfect for her and the baby. "And how far is it from Cheyenne Mountain?"

The Colonel entered the kitchen and headed for the percolator with an apologetic look on his face. She waved off his apology and mouthed 'realtor' to him, all the while listening to the realtor as he went over the property's features. "Drink?" The Colonel asked, pointing at the fridge.

Sam asked about the rooms and whether there had been any recent remodeling while indicating the pitcher of lemonade to the Colonel. The house was apparently in a kid-friendly neighborhood, not too far from a daycare center, had three bedrooms, two baths, a basement, family room, study and garage. It also had a fenced backyard with a deck and was near a park. She took a glass of lemonade from the Colonel as the realtor gave her a few options to view the house. "Um, Saturday will be fine."

"So," the Colonel said after she hung up, "found a new place?"

"Maybe."

"What about the one you went to on Tuesday?"

She shook her head. "It only had two bedrooms and no study, a family room, two baths, no attached garage," she listed, "and it was too far from the mountain."

"And this one?" he asked, as he leaned against the counter, slowly sipping his coffee.

Sam told him about the features the realtor had mentioned and pointed out which ones were the most important to her. Naturally, it had to be close enough to base, but she also wanted her own study, a guestroom for her dad, a backyard for her child, and a garage for her motorcycle and car. And she didn't mind if the place needed some work – just not too extensive because she wanted the house ready before the baby was born – but that had to be reflected in the price. "So, I guess we'll see."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find something to your liking." He paused and slipped his hands in his pockets, rolling on the balls of his feet. "And, um, if you need any help… the offer still stands."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, ducking her head. "I'll have to find a house first and then it'll probably be a a month at best before I can move in, but I'll definitely let you know if I need help moving. Uh, all of you, I mean."

He reached out and briefly touched her arm, drawing her gaze up to his. "I mean, whenever. Not just for the move." Some of her surprise must have shown on her face, because he frowned. "I own a house, Carter. I do have some experience with the housing market and… you know, stuff."

Looking into his eyes, she could tell he was genuine and it warmed her heart that he was willing to make the effort. He definitely had more experience with it than she did and she couldn't deny he had excellent taste either – she'd always been fond of his house. "Yeah, okay. I appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for, right?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, Sir. And I'll definitely ask if I need any help… with stuff."

He rolled his eyes playfully at her tone. "Good! That's… good."

"Yeah."

"So." He looked like he might want to say more, but then he glanced at his watch. "I should probably head home. Early start tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."

Sam thought he was pretty damn handsome already, but held her tongue. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm just gonna," he pointed in the direction of the living room, "say bye to Cass and the Doc. G'night, Carter."

"Good night, Sir."

* * *

 

Jack swung his legs back and forth on the infirmary bed and played with a wooden tongue depressor, impatiently waiting for the Doc to clear him. The mission to P2X-338 hadn't been entirely successful and the adrenaline had kept him going for a while but after a long debrief and post-mission exam, the adrenaline was fading and exhaustion – and impatience – was kicking in. It had been a long mission and aside from he himself getting knocked out by a ribbon device, no one on his team had gotten hurt. He couldn't say the same for the Russians or Marduk, though.

The telltale sound of heels entering the infirmary had him looking up, just as Fraiser was heading his way. He quickly dropped the wooden toy and gave her an expectant look. "Well?"

"You're free to leave, Colonel," she said, nodding.

He waited until she'd scribbled something on the chart she was carrying to reply and craned his neck to locate his teammates in the rather busy infirmary. "My team?"

The CMO graced him with a smile and indicated the exit. "Already cleared and hitting the showers."

"Great," he said, sliding off the bed. "I guess I'll go do the same."

"If you happen to see Sam, could you tell her I'm sorry but we just had another team come in hot and I'm swamped?"

Jack frowned, wondering what the heck she was referring to. "Carter? Why would she be here at oh dark hundred?"

"She was called in because of an emergency earlier and she said she'd drop by before she leaves, but I haven't seen her yet."

He vaguely recalled Hammond mentioning something about a gate malfunction but he hadn't paid much attention to it as the problem had been resolved while he and his team had been off-world. "Um, okay. I'll let her know if I see her, Doc. Thanks."

"Good night, Colonel."

Giving her a jaunty salute, Jack headed towards the elevators and swiped his card through the reader. The car had to come from level eleven, so he quickly went over to the phone in the corridor and called the security checkpoint topside to check whether Carter had signed out for the day – which was not the case. So, when the elevator finally arrived, he pushed the button for level nineteen and made a detour to her lab.

He didn't see any light coming from the ajar door but he peeked inside anyway. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark room - only lit by some of the blinky equipment lights – but then he saw her, slumped over her lab table. He suppressed a flare of panic, reminding himself that she was probably just tired and gently laid a hand on her back. Relief washed over him as her back rose in time with her breathing and he took a deep breath before he spoke her name, "Carter? Wakey-wakey, Major."

"Mmphf?"

He caught himself rubbing circles on her back and pulled his hand away, hoping she hadn't noticed. "Carter?"

She lifted her head and blinked sleepily at him. "Sir?"

Taking a step back, he gave her some space to fully wake up. "Yup. Just got back from P2X-338. Didn't think I'd find you here."

"Gate emergency," she mumbled, scrubbing a hand over her face. "I got called in a little after midnight."

Jack made a face and checked his watch. "Well, how about you go home and sleep in your own bed, huh?"

Her eyes widened when she looked at her watch. "I have to be back here in three-and-a-half hours."

"I'll talk to Hammond; tell him you'll start a few hours later because you got called in tonight."

"No, Sir," she said, shaking her head. "I mean, thank you, but I  _have_  to be back. I'm running a simulation and if my theory about the cause of today's gate malfunction is correct, then I need to implement a new dialing protocol or there's no telling how many more will follow."

"I thought Hammond said you fixed it?"

Carter sat up and stretched her arms, yawning. "Sorry. No, I managed to circumvent a different dialing protocol that prevented the gate from engaging to the gate on the other side. That was just a temporary solution for that particular planet, Sir."

His eyebrows climbed up in surprise as realization dawned on him. "Oh. Guess SG-1 got lucky then."

"Yes, Sir. General Hammond said there were only two other teams still off-world-"

"And you stayed in case the same problem would occur," he concluded.

"Yes, Sir."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with a solution. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd refuse to leave to get some sleep at home – and really, he couldn't blame her – but she couldn't very well be expected to sleep on her stool when she was twenty weeks pregnant, for crying out loud! The VIP quarters weren't available and since she wasn't, technically, on an off-world team anymore she didn't have her own quarters either. "Okay, let's go."

She got to her feet and did a quick check on her computer, before turning to him. "Go where?"

"We're gonna find you a bed, Carter."

"That's really not necessary, S-"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I beg to differ, Major. Come on."

Carter looked like she was about to argue, but then she just slumped a little and he couldn't help but notice her pressing one hand to her lower back and the other rested on her belly. "Yes, Sir."

Jack took the time to lock her lab and then they quietly headed towards the elevator, which took them down to level twenty-five. Every time he glanced in her direction she was either blinking sleepily or rubbing her belly. He recalled what she'd told Cassie last week, about feeling the baby move and he idly wondered if he'd woken up both Carters or if it was simply a subconscious gesture.

"Sir?"

He ignored her question and used his card to open the door to his quarters. "It's not much, but I'm guessing it's a whole lot more comfortable than that stool of yours."

Carter warily stepped inside, cast a look around and turned back to him. "Sir, these are your quarters."

"Yes, well."

"Sir-"

"Carter, you need to sleep. I'm not using my quarters."

Her gaze automatically went to the bed and he thought she looked at it rather longingly, before she looked at him again. "I'm not sure this is appropriate, Sir."

"I'd offer you Daniel's quarters, but I'm pretty sure he's staying on base tonight. Teal'c's are occupied too-"

She sighed and fiddled with the hem of her jacket. "Okay, but that's…"

"Not the same?" he supplied, grimacing. "Look, the sheets are clean, I can't even remember the last time I slept here and I'm just going to the locker room to shower and then I'm going home. In the meantime, you can catch a couple of hours of shuteye. If it'll make you feel better, I'll report it to Hammond in the morning so that it's all on the up and up – and I'll put in a request for your own quarters, in case this happens again."

"Okay," she said softly. "Thank you, Sir."

"Yeah, sure." He watched as she sat down on the bed and bent down to undo her boots. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you need anything before I go?"

She paused and looked a little flushed when she looked at him, "Um, maybe a shirt to sleep in?"

"Right! Yes, of course," he muttered, heading to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He always kept a stack of backup BDUs and sweats there. Skipping the drawer containing underwear and socks, he checked the other two and managed to find one of his black tees among the long sleeved shirts. "Found one."

"Thank you," she said, as she took the shirt from him. "I really appreciate it, Sir."

"Don't mention it," he said, shrugging. "Well, I'm gonna go… sleep tight, Carter."

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile and nodded, "Good night, Sir."

Jack closed the door behind him and headed towards the locker room, trying to ignore all thoughts of Carter asleep in his bed. He ran into Isaacs who was in civvies and bade him a goodnight as well, and Daniel and Teal'c were getting dressed when he barged in.

"O'Neill."

"That took you long enough, Jack."

He rolled his eyes as he headed for his locker. "Good to see you too, Daniel."

"Seriously," Daniel said, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just had a little chat with Hammond about the Russians and the infirmary was a bit hectic."

"Lieutenant Isaacs has already retreated for the evening," Teal'c informed him.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I just saw him."

Daniel yawned and pulled a box of crackers from his locker. "I think I'm gonna crash in my quarters. Want one?"

"Why are these crackers shaped like animals?"

Jack looked up at Teal'c's question, only to find the box nearly in his face. "Nah, thanks." Then, he recalled Carter's embarrassed confession at Siler's party. "Wait. Gimme that."

"Sure, take the whole box," Daniel said, bemused.

Ignoring him, Jack quickly made his way back to his quarters and knocked. "Carter?"

She opened the door and let him in. "Sir?"

It only took him a microsecond to realize she was dressed for bed and notice how his shirt was pulled tight around her round belly. It barely reached mid-thigh and gave him a really, really good look at her long legs. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat, showing her the box. "Brought you something."

She took it from him, looking a bit befuddled.

He shrugged, aiming for nonchalance, "In case you wake up hungry."

"Thank you, that's…" She trailed off and looked at him with wide, round eyes. "That's very sweet of you, Sir."

Jack quirked a smile and headed for the door, "Think nothing of it, Carter. G'night."


	11. Chapter 11

The commissary had been relatively quiet when Sam and Janet went for a late lunch as most of the personnel had already eaten. But as they lingered at their table, a couple of medical staff and an off-world team came in, talking loudly amongst themselves. Janet leaned in a little more as Sam quietly updated her about the twenty-week check-up at her obstetrician that morning.

"I can't believe you've already hit the half-way mark," Janet said, smiling at the sonogram. "Look at how perfect he is."

Seeing how much her baby had developed since her last ultrasound had been amazing and Sam hadn't been able to stop smiling afterwards. "Or she," she corrected.

"And you're doing well, too?"

"Doctor Rosenberg wants me to increase my calorie intake and eat more iron-rich food, but other than that she said I'm doing great."

Janet cast a look at her half-eaten plate and the fruit salad she'd been toying with. "And I can tell you've taken her advice to heart."

"Actually, I have," she said, smirking. "This is my fourth meal of the day, not including the spinach smoothie I got on my way over to the mountain. I wasn't sure how long you'd be in surgery, so I already had a salad around eleven hundred. Sorry."

"Don't be. You need the food and there really was no telling how long I'd be… I can't wait until Warner is back."

Sam popped a grape into her mouth and raised a brow, "Is he still at that medical conference?"

Nodding, Janet lifted her cup of coffee. "Due back by the end of the week. Not a day too soon."

"Stretched thin?"

"Too thin," she confirmed. "But what else is new, right?"

"Just two more days."

Janet was sipping her coffee when SG-1 – minus the Colonel – entered the commissary. "Well, at least  _they_  have been setting a good example for the other teams. Far less injuries than usual, lately."

When Sam turned in their direction, Daniel waved at them and he and Teal'c came over after a quick word with Lieutenant Isaacs. "Hey guys."

"Hi," Daniel said, before taking the seat next to Sam.

Teal'c inclined his head, "Major Carter, Doctor Fraiser."

Janet gestured at the chair next to her. "Take a seat."

"Is Lieutenant Isaacs going to join us as well?" Sam asked, glancing over at where the Lieutenant was standing in line.

"Um yes," Daniel said, "he's getting our food. Jack had to give Hammond an update, so he'll be here soon as well."

Teal'c wordlessly commandeered two chairs from a nearby table before he sat down next to Janet. He looked to Sam, apparently anticipating her question, "Our mission was uneventful."

"I figured as much when Walter told me you'd arrived back on schedule," she said.

"We were just talking about you as a matter of fact," Janet remarked, smirking.

Daniel's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Oh?"

"She thinks you've been setting a good example for the other teams with your uneventful missions lately."

"You disagree, Major Carter?"

Sam shook her head at Teal'c's question, smiling slyly. "I think perhaps General Hammond has assigned you some easy missions, for Lieutenant Isaac's sake."

"Good point," Janet said.

Daniel looked pensively for a moment. "Maybe. There have been a lot of routine ones, lately."

"Pastry strolls, as O'Neill would say."

"Cake walks," Daniel corrected absentmindedly, as he stole a piece of fruit from Sam's bowl. "Oh, hey, how did your appointment go this morning?"

Subconsciously, Sam placed a hand on her belly and beamed at him. "It went really well. The baby is doing great."

Janet slapped at Daniel's hand when he reached for another piece of fruit. "The baby is healthy, but Sam needs to eat more."

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, before turning around to check on Isaacs. "I'm hungry."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "I shall assist Lieutenant Isaacs and return immediately."

As Daniel watched Teal'c head towards their teammate, Janet slid the sonogram back to Sam over the table. She took it and traced her baby's face with her finger, still having a hard time believing she had created that tiny human growing inside of her. When she looked up, she found Daniel's curious gaze on her. "Do you want to see the sonogram?" She asked, leaning towards him.

"Of course!" He took it from her and smiled at the clear image of her baby. "That's amazing, Sam."

She reached out and pointed out the little hands and feet. "Almost everything is present already, the baby just needs the next twenty weeks to fully develop them."

"Teal'c," Daniel said as the Jaffa reached them, two trays in hand. "You should see this sonogram of Sam's baby. It's not a, er, regular photograph, but an image created by ultrasonography."

"Similar to what is used to scan for hitchhiking Goa'uld," Janet added, as he reclaimed his seat.

Teal'c placed one of his trays in front of Daniel, keeping the one laden with fruit for himself before he took the offered sonogram. An uncharacteristic, almost tender smile appeared on his face. "This is quite remarkable," he intoned gravely. "May the remainder of your gestation continue in good health, Major Carter, and may your offspring be favored with your stamina and fortitude upon entering this world."

The emotion she heard in his voice was visible in his eyes and she had to swallow against the feelings that welled up inside of her before she could reply. "Thank you, Teal'c. That means a lot."

"Major Carter, Doctor Fraiser," Lieutenant Isaacs said, as he joined their table. "Uh, Ma'ams."

Sam didn't know the man very well yet but really, all that mattered was that he watched her team's six – and he hadn't gotten them in any serious trouble yet. Before joining SG-1 she hadn't known the true importance of building strong bonds among teammates and she was well aware that the guys, especially the Colonel, would continue to treat Isaacs as a temporary teammate if they feared she felt threatened by him. They all had a part to play and hers was not excluding him from impromptu team get togethers or it might result in problems in the field.  _If_  she decided to return to SG-1 after her baby was born, the Lieutenant would still be her placeholder for the next six months after all. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his stammering and instead smiled at him. "Take a seat, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said, smiling broadly. "Uh, Colonel O'Neill said he would be here soon."

"So, Sam," Daniel started, in between taking bites of his meatloaf. "Have you heard anything from your dad yet?"

She made a face and noticed Janet and Teal'c looking up from going over the sonogram together, as well as Isaacs looking in her direction. "We received a message from the Tok'ra yesterday. My message has been relayed to him but he's currently still undercover. It will probably be a few more weeks before he can drop by."

"Did you mention-"

"I didn't mention specifics in my message," she said, cutting Daniel off. Telling her dad about her pregnancy and its circumstances was going to be difficult enough; she was not going to reveal the news in an encrypted message while he was lightyears away. "I just asked him to contact me."

"Did you tell him it was urgent?"

Frowning, she turned more fully towards him. "Why?"

Daniel let that sink in for a minute, before giving her a sheepish look. "Guess it's not really something that requires his immediate attention…"

Janet chuckled as she handed Sam the sonogram back, "That baby will arrive whether or not Jacob Carter knows about it."

"Jacob Carter," Lieutenant Isaacs repeated slowly. "He's the Tok'ra liaison, right? And your father, Major Carter?"

"Yeah, my Dad was a retired two-star who joined them about three years ago, after he was diagnosed with terminal cancer." She frowned, recalling the mission. "We'd just met the Tok'ra and wanted an alliance to fight the Goa'uld together, but they had a more immediate problem in that they required a host for a Tok'ra whose host was dying."

Isaacs' fork froze mid-air. "So, he's really got one of those things in his head?"

Daniel jumped in when Sam nearly choked on her juice. "Um, if by 'one of those things' you mean a two-thousand-year-old Tok'ra symbiote, yes."

"Isn't that… you know," the Lieutenant shrugged, "weird?"

"It takes some getting used to," Sam settled on. He wasn't wrong, it  _had_  been strange, unsettling even in the beginning. But it was either losing her dad or possibly saving him and brokering an alliance at the cost of rarely seeing him. Besides, like her dad had said, it was one hell of an assignment for an old soldier. It wasn't something that was really talked about, though – it was simply a fact that Jacob Carter was the liaison to the Tok'ra.

Daniel seemed to take pity on Isaacs, who looked like he still had questions and started telling him more about the alliance with the Tok'ra and how they differed from the Goa'uld.

Sam was relieved with his interference and checked her watch, figuring now was as good a time as any to retreat to her lab. After exchanging a look with Janet, she pushed her chair backwards and announced she had to get back to work. Janet also started collecting her things and offered to walk with her. Sam slipped the sonogram into her jacket pocket, grabbed her tray and said her goodbyes, while Janet followed.

"He seems like a good kid," Janet said, as they left the commissary. "Just not… very experienced in the art of diplomacy."

Snorting, Sam shook her head. "It's fine. I know it must sound weird to newcomers, I just don't feel like talking about it."

They stopped for the elevator and Janet swiped her card through the reader. "Does it bring back memories of Jolinar?"

"That too," she admitted. Not actual memories belonging to Jolinar, but ones of when she forcefully took Sam as a host. But even if that hadn't been the case, she simply didn't feel comfortable talking about her private life – her family – with people she didn't know well.

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal Colonel O'Neill, two scientists and an SF. "Carter! Just the person I was looking for," the Colonel said, beckoning her in.

Sam and Janet waited until the others got off the elevator before joining him. "Sir."

"Infirmary, Doc?"

"Yes, Sir," Janet affirmed.

The Colonel hit the buttons for levels nineteen and twenty-one and smiled at them. "So, what did I miss while SG-1 was out exploring planet Boring?"

Janet shrugged. "The usual, Sir. No casualties, not even an outbreak of any kind. SG-12 and -16 came in hot this morning, though."

"I heard," he said. "Hammond said they're okay?"

"Lieutenant Woeste has a mild concussion and has to stay overnight. Colonel Reynolds wasn't as lucky and needed surgery, but he'll make a full recovery."

The Colonel nodded and turned to Sam when they reached level nineteen. "Our stop."

They said their goodbyes to Janet, got out and headed for her lab. "I've been working on a couple of simulations to determine what Tollana's fate is."

"Think they survived that attack, Carter?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Sir," she replied. "I've processed all the information SG-1 gave us and what we know about Goa'uld motherships… I won't bore you with the details, Sir."

He smirked and bumped her shoulder with his as they rounded the corner. "That's why you're my favorite, Carter."

Rolling her eyes, she got out her card to unlock her lab door. "Yes, Sir."

"I had to update Hammond about the most boring mission ever," he said as he followed her inside.

"I know, the guys told me."

"Oh." He stopped at the workbench, fingers tapping on the edge, while she went around it and logged into her computer. "Took forever to get cleared in the infirmary."

She nodded absentmindedly. "They're understaffed."

"Yeah, Hammond's working on it."

"Good." She looked up from her screen and found him watching her. "Was there anything else? Sir."

The Colonel stilled, fingers no longer tapping and he glanced away briefly. "So, um… you had an appointment this morning?"

Surprised, she simply stared at him for a moment. "Oh, yes. It went well."

"Good," he said, nodding. "Baby doing okay?"

"Yes, Sir." She couldn't help but smile and looked down, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Everything in order."

He returned the smile, dimples showing. "That's excellent news, Carter."

She held his gaze and felt a fluttering in her stomach that had nothing to do with her baby, but everything to do with the way he was looking at her. He was the first to look away and she cleared her throat, "Yes, Sir."

"So, boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet."

Frowning, he started tapping his fingers again. "I thought they could tell that on their fancy ultrasound machines nowadays?"

She nodded, "They can-"

"Huh, I would've thought you of all people would want to know. Be prepared and stuff."

"The baby wasn't cooperating," she said, making a face. "Doctor Rosenberg tried to check several times but…"

The Colonel smirked as she trailed off. "Stubborn, eh? Wonder where the kid gets that from?"

Sam gamely rolled her eyes at his teasing, although she was mostly relieved by his seemingly genuine interest. "Really, 'the kid', Sir?"

"Well, boy or girl is out. Briefly considered 'Junior'," he said, grimacing at the nickname he used for Teal'c's symbiote.

"With all due respect, Sir, you will not be referring to my child as 'Junior'."

"Baby Carter is such a mouthful. Mini-Carter?" he continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "Figured 'kid' was the best option."

She moved to take a seat when she experienced a brief stabbing pain at her hip and hissed. "Oomph."

"Carter?" The Colonel moved around the bench before she could even react and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah," she said, through gritted teeth. Reminded of her obstetrician's advice earlier that day, Sam took a deep breath and rubbed at her belly. "I'm fine. It's just my ligaments."

He gave her a few seconds to get her breathing under control before gently squeezing her shoulder to get her attention. "Are you sure? I can call the Doc."

Reaching up, she briefly patted his hand to reassure him and lowered herself on the lab stool. "It's okay, Colonel. Honestly. It's nothing to worry about. Doctor Rosenberg said it's perfectly normal."

"You talked about this with your obstetrician?" He asked, leaning against the workbench. "So, this has happened before?"

"Just a few times over the past two weeks."

He frowned at her. "And you didn't think to mention this before?"

Taken aback, she raised a brow at him. "I didn't realize I had to disclose all my pregnancy discomforts. Sir. But if you want, we can start with my bladd—"

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean… It's just-Sheesh, you scared the crap out of me, Carter. I thought something was wrong."

"Sorry." His concern was actually kind of touching, she thought. "The ligaments supporting my uterus get stretched to accommodate the increasing weight now that I'm getting bigger."

Smirking, he glanced down at where her BDU jacket was practically straining over her belly. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

She huffed a little laugh and tugged at the jacket, trying to pull it down a bit further. It tended to bunch up a little when she sat down – soon, she'd have to switch to a bigger size. As she straightened the jacket, she was reminded of the sonogram in her pocket and carefully pulled it out, flattening it on the workbench. When she looked up at him he quirked an eyebrow, gaze briefly dropping to whatever it was she held under her palms. "It's the sonogram," she said softly, carefully watching his face. "Do you want to… I mean, it's okay if you don't want to but I showed the guys and I don't want you to thi-"

"Gimme that, Carter" he said, holding out his hand.

Slowly, she uncovered the sonogram and reached out, placing it in his warm palm. His gaze fell on the image and she bit her lip, nervously watching him or a reaction.

The Colonel was quiet for a moment, completely focused on her sonogram. A smile appeared on his face and he almost reverently traced a finger over the outline of her baby. "Well, will you look at that," he said softly, briefly glancing up at her with a warm look in his eyes. "Pretty damn near perfect, Sam."

"Thank you, Sir." She felt herself flush and ducked her head, smiling. His reaction was unexpected and while she hadn't been sure how he'd react to the sonogram – if he even wanted to see it – looking at it tenderly and touching the picture much in the way she had, hadn't been it.

"Here," he handed it back to her. "Should get it framed."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if that was what he did, but his son wasn't something they talked about and she wasn't even sure if they had similar sonograms fifteen years ago. Instead, she took the sonogram, propped it up against her monitor and smiled at him. "Maybe I will."

"Well, I should probably get to the commissary," he said, after a beat. "Before all the good stuff is gone."

"Yes, Sir."

He'd almost turned around when he swiveled back on his feet, casting a speculative glance in the direction of her abdomen. "You're sure you're okay though?"

Touched by his concern, she rubbed at her belly. "The ligaments only protest on occasion, usually when I change position too quickly or at the end of a long day. I just need to be more careful."

He nodded slowly, as if weighing her words. "And Doctor Rosenberg said you were otherwise fine?"

Avoiding his gaze, she turned to her computer. "Yes, Sir."

"Carter?"

"Honestly, I'm fine," she said, turning back to face him. "She just wants me to gain a little weight and make sure I eat more iron-rich food. "

He gave her a critical onceover and nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Okay, but I want you to take it easy. I can talk to Hammond about your hours if-"

"Really, that won't be necessary, Colonel," she said, interrupting him.

"Okay." He pushed off the workbench and walked around it. "Let me know if that changes, Carter."

She rubbed her belly, smiling as she felt the baby move and looked at him in earnest. "I will, Sir. I promise."

With a final nod, he turned around to leave her lab and Sam settled in to put her focus on the simulations she'd been running.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Jack passed by the house on his way back from dropping Cassie off at a friend's house for a sleepover. It took another five minutes before it really registered in his brain and he made a mental note to tell Carter about it. From the glimpse he got driving by it kinda looked like the type of house she said she wanted.

He looked up at the rearview mirror but couldn't see it anymore and he wasn't familiar enough with the area to know the address. The For Sale sign had caught his eye, but he hadn't looked beyond that. Even if managed to describe the area close enough for Carter to find, what else could he really tell her about it?

Glancing at the dash, he noted the time and decided he might as well turn back to check it out. It wasn't as if he had anything pressing to do. Fifteen minutes later he'd made his way back to the house and pulled up to the driveway. He rummaged about in the glove department for a pen and piece of paper and got out of his truck to write down the contact information.

Up close, he could tell the house probably needed a bit of renovating, although the outside looked decent enough. There were two broken shingles on the ground and he wouldn't be surprised if there was some damage on the roof. It had probably been a while since any major home improvements. Knowing Carter, she probably also wanted double-glazed windows and Jack couldn't really blame her. She had said she wouldn't mind a house that needed a little work, though.

Just as he was making some additional notes about his observations, the front door opened and an elderly man with a cane in hand stepped out. The man waved at him and Jack nodded, patiently waiting until he reached him.

"You interested in the house, son?"

Jack figured the man had barely two decades on him but bit his tongue. "Um, yeah, maybe. Jack O'Neill."

"Harold Brown." His handshake was firmer than Jack expected. "Well, come on then. I'll show you around."

"Oh, uh, that won't be necessary."

The man frowned. "Of course it is. Have you ever bought a house before, son? You can't just look at it from the outside, you know."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Jack figured a quick tour wouldn't hurt – and this way he could tell Carter more about the house and if she wasn't interested, then she wouldn't have to waste her time. "Just thought I could come back another time."

"You're here, I'm here." He shrugged. "Neither of us is getting any younger."

Jack gestured for him to lead the way and followed.

"Or is the missus waiting at home, Jack?"

"Nah, I've got time."

Old man Brown gestured at the roof. "Some of the shingles were displaced a few months ago, but I'm too old to get up there."

Jack followed him inside, noting the dark colors on the walls. Carter wouldn't like that, he thought. She'd want something lighter. He smiled as an image of her in overalls wallpapering the entryway popped into his head, but quickly shook it off. They moved into the family room, larger than his own and definitely larger than hers. She would like the fireplace, but it would have to be childproofed. That wasn't too difficult though – he'd done it himself when Sara was pregnant with Charlie.

The furniture was dated but the room itself looked to be in good condition. The wallpaper showed some discoloration, probably from years of smoking if the pipe on the coffee table was any indication. Jack took a deep breath but fortunately the expected stale smell was only faintly noticeable – getting rid of the carpet, curtains, furniture and wallpaper should do the trick.

"My late wife always complained of my smoking cigars and pipe," Harold Brown said, as he gestured at an open window. "Even now, I still keep the window open."

They moved onto the kitchen, which was pretty old-fashioned – bland colors, lots of dark wood, faded flowery curtains – and the lack of natural light due to two small windows made it seem small. The refrigerator and freezer hummed loudly and from the looks of it were probably close to two decades old. There was a crack in the counter top and no sign of a dishwasher or a microwave. Carter's lack of culinary skills were infamous at the SGC and Jack wasn't sure she knew how to cook a meal without a microwave. The kitchen would definitely need an upgrade.

The owner indicated a door almost hidden at the back of the kitchen. "Through there is the laundry room. One of the pipes burst last winter though."

Jack took the liberty of checking out the room and noticed a lone washer. No dryer and no rack to hang clothes on to dry. There was some staining low on the wall and it smelled a bit dank, likely from water damage. "Did you fix the pipe?"

"What, you think I use this cane for fun?" He harrumphed and pushed him aside, walking over to the washer. "I turned off the water and haven't used the washer since. My youngest cleaned the place up but he's got no business fixing pipes – two left hands, didn't get them from me. He's a paper pusher at a company in Denver and couldn't fix a pipe if I gave him instructions. My eldest son isn't as bad but lives in Florida. No, my daughter picks up my laundry every week at Sunday dinners."

Mold could be more of a problem than refitting a pipe. Jack didn't know how extensive Carter's DIY skills were but there were plenty of people on base capable of fixing it for her if necessary. Jack jotted it down in his notebook as a reminder.

"There's a basement down these steps. We outfitted it for the grandkids, but they all have their own lives now. One's got two kids of her own, even. Go ahead, check it out."

He went down the steps and flicked the light on. It was a big space, divided into three rooms. Two looked like bedrooms with a couple of old bunkbeds, two desks, a couple of chairs and a bookcase. The other was a small bathroom in need of a good scrub with a low sink, toilet and shower. He doubted Carter would pop out a couple of more kids to require all the room, but he figured she could easily transform the basement in her own little workshop.

The owner was waiting for him at the kitchen table when he came back. "Do you want a drink, son?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

The formal dining room had a classic design and furniture but didn't look lived in. Jack figured the old man had his Sunday roast and every other dinner at the table in the kitchen. The china in the cabinet probably hadn't been used in years. The room was clean, though. No layers of dust or fingerprints on the glass surface of the table. Upon a closer look, he noticed some scuff marks on the floor near the chairs and the leather on the seats had some wear and tear. Even so, the room appeared well maintained and it wasn't like Carter would buy the furniture.

There was another bathroom near the staircase. Slightly bigger than the one in the basement and cleaner. Another room next to it was used for storage, but Jack could easily picture as Carter's study. The staircase was creaky and it took the old man a while to get upstairs. The master bedroom was pretty spacious but didn't have a connected bathroom. There was some damage to the doorpost and the wallpaper needed replacing.

"There are three more bedrooms," Harold Brown said. "Our two boys shared one and our daughter had the one next to the bathroom. This one was originally the guestroom but it turned into my wife's, she always said she couldn't sleep through my snoring."

The last one had large windows and the old faded curtains were pulled aside, letting a lot of natural light in. Ideal for a nursery. The other two bedrooms had some more everyday use damage and there were carvings in both doorposts.

"My wife used to mark our kids' heights," Harold Brown said, a small smile on his face. "MIght have been better if she'd used the wall rather than the doorpost."

Jack thought it was a nice touch, a sign of a family home. It reminded him of his son and how excited Charlie had been when Sara would tell him how much he'd grown over the summer. He briefly wondered if Carter would create a similar tradition with her kid.

The upstairs bathroom was similar to the downstairs one. A bit small for a family of five, but more than enough for a single parent with an infant. There were a couple of built-in closets and cupboards that were in need of repairs, an unhinged door and some of the window frames appeared to be rotting. The bare bones of the house seemed to be in order though, as far as he could tell at first glance.

The owner steered him in the direction of a rickety ladder to access the attic, but Jack only popped his head in for a quick look.

"The last renovation… I think it was the seventies," Harold Brown said, as they sat down at the kitchen table. "After the children moved out, I believe."

Overall, the house was a bit dated and in need of renovations but nothing too serious, in Jack's opinion. Then again, he wasn't the one who was twenty weeks' pregnant and he had no idea how much money or time Carter was planning to invest into her new place.

"So, son, are you always this enthusiastic or is there something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the possibilities, required repairs, and timing. There's only a couple more months at most before renovations will be too much to handle. I mean, I can help but…" Jack trailed off, realizing he'd said too much. He shot a glance at Harold and sheepishly admitted, "It's—a friend is looking, actually."

The owner nodded knowingly. "A lady friend?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "A good friend."

"Well, why don't you give your girl a call and get her over here so she can take a look for herself."

Jack didn't bother correcting him and got out his cellphone. He waited impatiently for her to answer after hitting the speed dial for Carter. When she did it was with a "Colonel O'Neill?" and it threw him for a moment, expecting her to answer with her own name. "I think that's my line."

He could hear her smother a laugh. "Caller ID, Sir."

"Right." He turned around and walked into the family room for some privacy. "Look, this may sound a bit… odd, but I drove past a house that I think you might like. It has a big FSBO sign outside, couldn't miss it."

"Oh, no realtor involved?"

"Nope." Jack gave her the address and gave her a brief summary of the house, including the asking price. "See, I  _was_  listening when you and T went on and on about your house hunting the other day."

"I never doubted it, Sir," she replied cheekily.

"It needs some work, though. Hasn't been renovated in about thirty years."

He could hear her write down some notes on the other end before she spoke again. "It wouldn't hurt to take a look, I guess."

"Yeah, about that…" Jack winced, not sure what to expect. "I'm standing in the family room at the moment and the owner would love to meet you, Carter."

"Oh."

He frowned, trying to recall if she'd mentioned anything about her plans for the weekend. "If you have the time, of course."

"No, it's fine. My chess game with Cassie got canceled, so…"

"Because of the sleepover," he said, nodding. "Cassie asked me to drive her since the Doc has to work. So, how about it, Carter?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, Sir."

Jack rejoined Harold at the table and told him Carter was on her way. They talked a bit more about the house and Harold told him how he was getting too old to live on his own, the house was too big for just him and while there were many good memories, there were also the bad memories of his wife's long deathbed.

"My children have tried to persuade me to sell ever since my wife died. My sons think I should go to a retirement home, but my daughter has been begging me to move in with her for a few years now," he continued. "And after that pipe business and all the snow this winter, I figured it was finally time. She and her husband have a big house and two of their kids still live at home. It'll be nice to have some more people around, you know? Get to know my grandkids a bit better."

"Sounds like you made the right decision then."

"And this way my sons will stop telling me it's time to move into an old people's home," he said, chuckling. "My wife always said a son's a son 'til he gets a wife but a daughter is a daughter all her life – and she was right, as usual."

Jack mumbled something appropriate sounding and discreetly checked the time, hoping Carter would show up soon. He wasn't sure how much more small talk he could take. "So," he said, clearing his throat and searching for something relevant. "What's the neighborhood like?"

It took another ten minutes, a long story about the Brown kids' education and some neighborly gossip before the doorbell rang and Harold Brown welcomed Carter into his home. After the pleasantries were over and she was cradling a cup of tea, the homeowner slyly asked whether her husband would be joining them.

"I'm not married," Carter said quickly, one hand resting on her abdomen. Jack wasn't sure if it were the civvies or the past two days but her bump looked bigger than the last time he saw her. "It's just me."

"Ah." Harold threw him a meaningful look, barely refraining from nudging him, but to his relief Carter simply looked amused by the old man. "And a child soon, from the looks of it. Congratulations! How far along are you?"

She practically beamed at the man – and Jack couldn't help but notice the difference compared to a few weeks ago, when her smiles had all been similar to the 'please the natives'-kind upon inquiry about her baby. "Thank you," she said. "Almost twenty-one weeks."

The homeowner turned to him. "And that explains the time constraint you mentioned, yes."

"Speaking of time," Jack said, "maybe we should get started?"

"I'd like to start with the electric panel or the water heater," Carter said, turning to Harold.

He suggested Jack show her the basement where the panel was located, since the steps weren't easy for him to navigate.

Jack took her through the dining room and she took a moment to take it in. He shared his observations about it probably being the best maintained – or least used – room in the house. "The kitchen on the other hand…"

"I'd probably replace the whole thing," Carter agreed. "Maybe even put in some new windows, if possible."

"Bathroom," Jack said as they reached the staircase. "And that space is being used for storage, but would make a great home office."

She peeked inside the bathroom, but entered the storage room and walked around for a closer inspection as best she could. "The bathroom can use an upgrade, maybe retile it too," she said. "And I could easily fit my computers and books in the study."

Down in the basement he showed her the small neglected bathroom and two bedrooms for the grandkids. "Figured you could turn one of them into a workshop for you to tinker around in."

"I'm not sure how much tinkering around I'll be doing once the baby arrives, but it's not a bad idea. How many bedrooms are there, again?"

"Four upstairs," he said. "One a bit smaller than the others. Why?"

She headed for the electric panel and water heater and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Well, aside from my room and the baby's, I want a guestroom – and maybe I can keep one of these rooms in case Mark and his family come over."

"Or the guys," he said. "You know Daniel can barely finish one beer without getting buzzed and Teal'c enjoys a sleepover more than Cassie does."

"Like a team night, you mean?"

Jack shrugged even though she couldn't see it facing away from him to focus on the electric panel. "Why not? Daniel's apartments are always filled with too much crap for anyone to even really live in them, never mind host the team and your apartment is on the small side too."

"I never really considered it, actually," she said. "But you're right."

"And, you know, it would be easier for you and the baby. You wouldn't have to get a sitter or drag the kid to my place."

She threw him a smile and stepped back from the panel. "Good point."

He watched as she moved on to the water heater. "How's the wiring looking?"

"It's dated but seems in order. You mentioned on the phone there's no air-conditioning, right? All the circuits are taken and it would need its own. There aren't any specific labels here and I haven't checked out the garage yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if I'd need to add another."

"Possibly one more for the study and workshop," he reminded her. "And replacing the kitchen would also require some rewiring."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't know yet how extensive the job would be, but I could keep the costs down by doing some of it myself – and Siler and a couple of others also offered their help."

Jack wasn't sure how he felt about her doing the work itself while pregnant, but she was a big girl and would be more aware of the risks than he was so he kept his concerns to himself. "And the heater?"

"Old and needs to be replaced."

They went back upstairs and Jack showed her the family room. "You'll probably need to strip it bare, but look at the space and the big windows. There's plenty of potential."

Carter walked around the room and he knew her well enough to notice her making mental notes about everything she looked at. "Pretty sure it's bigger than my entire apartment," she said, turning back to him. "And I love the fireplace."

"It'll need some childproofing," he said, running his hand over the mantle.

"The whole house does."

He chuckled and followed her over to the windows, looking out over the backyard. "Good point."

"That's a big yard."

It was obvious the yard had seen better days, but the immediate area around the house was well maintained aside from some empty flowerbeds. "Kids need room to play," Jack said. "You could put a swing over there, maybe build a treehouse in that big tree."

"Getting a little ahead of things, Sir," she said, smiling. "I'll have few more years before there's going to be any tree climbing."

"We planted that sycamore when we bought the house," Harold said as he entered the family room. "And a couple of maple trees on the other side of the house."

Carter raised her brows, "No wonder it's so big."

"The trees in front of the house were planted later, when the kids were teenagers, I think. There used to be more, but we cut a couple down and removed a few of them when they got too big. Too dangerous when the weather got bad."

"I'm thinking a backyard barbecue for your housewarming, Carter," Jack teased, as he peered through the door into the yard. He knew she wasn't big on barbecues and, for some reason, didn't enjoy his steaks as much as he did, but it elicited a smile from her.

"I think I should probably see the rest of the house first before deciding on anything, Sir."

Teal'c had told him all about Carter's reaction to the other houses she'd checked out – the big guy insisted on being kept in the loop to be prepared when his support and home improvement skills were needed – and informed him that she was pretty critical. Shocker. But unless she was just being nice, she seemed genuinely interested in Harold Brown's house. Jack had no idea about her budget though and how much she was willing to spend on the renovations.

Harold led the way upstairs and showed her around the bedrooms while telling her about his own children and grandchildren. Jack pointed out the nursery possibility for the room next to the master bedroom and pretty much held his breath for the time it took her to climb the rickety ladder to inspect the attic – and again when she came back down.

The garage, it turned out, was a later addition to the house and in better shape than he'd expected. Carter seemed to approve as well and told Harold all about her Volvo and Indian. Jack reminded her they hadn't looked at the laundry room yet, so they went back through the dining room and kitchen and he could tell she gave both rooms another critical onceover as they passed them. She asked Harold a couple of more questions as she moved through the laundry room and Jack wrote a couple of things down, although he was pretty sure she'd retain the information in that big brain of hers anyway.

"So," Jack said, as they were standing next to her car. "What did you think?"

"I think-" She laughed when her stomach suddenly rumbled loudly.

"How about we discuss it over cake? I passed a diner on my way over here," he suggested.

Carter stopped laughing and her eyes widened. "Sir-"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "It's just cake, Carter. And you did say the Doc told you to eat more."

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't referring to junk food, Sir."

"It's cake," he said. "They probably have some with fruit in it."

She rolled her eyes playfully and a smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, you win."

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of publishing, the plotting is done and about one third of the story is already written. I will do my best to update regularly but the muse hasn't been very reliable as of late. Bribes and words of encouragements are always welcome, though!


End file.
